TMNT 2003: Sister's Story
by Gamer Katie
Summary: You seem to already know so much about the TMNT group, but let's just add one character to the group of our favorite mutants and let's see what they do with the dilemmas their little sister will be involved in.
1. Chapter 1

Many moons ago, it was late summer and early autumn and there were four turtle toddlers playing around in the tunnels of the sewers, smiling and laughing as they raced each other. The two turtles up front were Leonardo and Raphael. The two turtle toddlers ran through the tunnels, splashing on the way. "C'mon Leo. At this point, I might beat ya." The red bandanna wearing toddler taunted. The other smirked playfully. "Not if I can make it there first." The turtle in a blue bandanna retaliated. The other two in the back managed to catch up. "Nu-uh I'm going to win this one," The younger turtle in an orange bandanna rushed up to them.

"In your dreams, Mikey," An olive green turtle in a purple bandanna spoke, using Mikey's head to leap over him. Like in leap frog basically. "Not fair, Donnie." Mikey pouted but was quick to catch up to them. The race was getting intense to the point that the brothers were neck to neck in the race. That was until Leo stopped suddenly. The others bumped into each other, causing them to look at the eldest of the brothers. "Leo, what the heck's the problem?" The turtle tot in red asked. "Quiet, Raph," Leo commanded. Raph only huffed but kept quiet.

Good thing that Leo stopped. Why? Well, not too far from them, they heard footsteps rushing. As quickly and as quietly as they could, they hid in the shadows. An inhuman figure rushed passed the area they were in. "Who was that?" Don asked. "I don't know. Let's go check it out," Mikey was quick to say and even faster on his feet. "Mikey no!" Leo yelled. "Mikey!" Raph joined and chased after his younger brother. The other two had no choice but to follow after their brothers.

After a minute of chasing, they found the red and orange bandanna wearing turtles peeking around the corner. "Whatcha seeing?" Leo asked. No one answered him. Instead, they were all just staring at the inhuman figure from afar. The being set a smaller person down. The soft voice reached to their well-trained ears. "Mommy... Is everything okay?" The taller pulled her hood down, revealing to be a rodent-like their Master Splinter. "Yes, everything will be fine." A womanly voice spoke to the smaller person. A furred hand rubbed the top of the little girl's head before the rodent's arms lifted her and placed her near a crevice in the wall. "Hide, now. I don't want those men finding you."

"What about you, Mommy?" She asked. The rodent only smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh.. I wish to tell you the same," She spoke in a soft tone. The light-colored mouse sniffed around and twitched her whiskers. "They're getting closer. You should hide now, little bell. I'll draw them away," She explained. The little girl nodded and hid in the crevice. The rodent looked around, hearing the footsteps run closer to their area. She ran out into a clearing and yelled at the men in suits to get her. They ran towards her and chased her off.

The Turtles Tots had hidden in the shadows while this transpired. "Who do you think that was?" Donnie asked. "I don't know... but I think we should help the little girl," Leo said. Mikey nodded at that, "I'm going with Leo." Raph just huffed, "I don' think it's a good idea." Donnie responded with, "When is helping someone a bad idea?" The argument would've continued if they hadn't heard an "ahem" behind them. They froze at the familiar tone of the voice and turned to him.

"Master Splinter/Sensei!" They yelped at his sudden arrival. "Might I ask what you four are doing?" The gray rat asked. "We were just playing and then we saw someone run by." The olive green turtle in purple began. "We followed her here and she set down a little girl here." Leonardo continued. "Yeah, and the mouse left her while some men chased her somewhere else." The dark green turtle in red spoke, "So, the little girl got left here?" Splinter asked. The three turtles nodded at him. "And I see that Michelangelo is trying to sneak off." Mikey gave a small squeak when his father noticed him.

"Aw, come on Sensei. Can we at least see if she's okay?" The turtle in orange gave big eyes, hoping for a yes from his father. Splinter knew that if he said no, Michelangelo wouldn't leave him alone. Besides, even if he had to go with his instincts, morality would overrule it. The gray rat sighed. "Let's go see her." The turtles smiled and rushed forward while Mikey grabbed his hand, leading him to the spot she was hidden. Splinter watched as his sons stopped at a large crevice. "Here. She's in here."

The gray rat looked to see a small figure hiding away. "Child... are you alright?" He asked softly. A small whimper of fear escaped her. Splinter looked a little confused at that and said, "Be calm. I'm not who you think I am. Please, come out of hiding." He stretched his arms out to her. She looked at him with a scared expression on her face. Her eyes scanned and examined him, but she saw nothing except a kind smile on his face.

She reached a hand out to him and her hand wrapped around a few of his fingers. The boys jumped back at the claw and hid behind their father, shutting their eyes. She stepped out one step at a time while the Sensei carefully stepped away, helping her walk out. When the turtles looked to see her, they saw... someone like them, but different. She had bright yellow, almost golden skin with brown leopard designs. She looked to them and they saw orbs of blue-gray marble. Mikey was the first to approach her.

"Hi," he said enthusiastically. She jumped at the pitch of his noise and moved closer to the rat. The gray rat chuckled at her, "Do not be afraid. That is just one of my sons, Michelangelo." The lizard watched as the other three turtles came out of hiding. Each of them had different colored bandannas. The oldest of them had a blue bandanna. Second oldest had red. The third oldest was wearing a purple bandanna. Lastly, Michelangelo had an orange bandanna.

"Hello, I'm Leonardo." The kelly green turtle in the blue mask began. "That's Donnie" He pointed to the yellowish olive-green turtle in the purple mask. "And he's-" Just as he pointed to the dark green turtle in red, he got cut off by him. "I'm Raphael." He extended a hand out to her. She only looked at it. "What's the matter? Never shook a hand before?" He asked, getting a little attitude in his voice. The Sensei sensed the change and set his walking stick between his sons and the little lizard. "Raphael, please-" Just as he was about to finish, he heard footsteps and voices.

"She came from this way. Over here." A masculine voice ordered. Splinter looked to his sons. "Disappear, my sons." They nodded and obeyed their master. The gray rat turned to the child, leveling down to her. "Hold onto me, little one." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping onto the fur slightly. He fought back a wince and jumped to the ceiling pipes, grabbing onto them and swinging himself up. He saw four other figures and smiled at them. He taught them well, but they still have much to learn.

He crept silently above the men and motioned for the others to follow. One by one they began to move and the noises of the men were becoming more and more distant. The little lizard still gripped onto the rat and nuzzled her head into his neck fur. The rat smiled and landed onto the ground, finally near their home. The four turtles had already run in and so the rat followed after them, smiling softly. Gently, he placed the little lizard down and watched as she looked around in a childlike wonder.

She backed away when the four approached her, though. "So.. uh, you have a name, don't cha?" Raphael asked. She only shook her head. "Mommy would always call me a little bell, though." Don shook his head, "No he means like an actual name like ours." The rat sighed before wandering around the lair to his area and finding the Italian Renaissance book. 'Perhaps, there would be a name in here for her.' He thought and began turning the pages. 'One that she would easily respond to but one she is comfortable with.' "Ahem. Child... could you perhaps help me with something?" Splinter asked. She nodded and went to him. He simply patted the spot next to him.

"Please, have a seat," he said, not looking up from the book. She hesitated but obeyed when she remembered how kind he was to her. "*sigh* Now then, would you like to help me pick a name?" She thought for a moment before nodding softly. "Let's begin then... Anastasia?" She shook her head. "No... Lucrezia? No. That doesn't fit you either." "How about Mona Lisa?" Mikey suggested. She looked at him, seeing his eyes full of hope before shaking her head, much to Mikey's disappointment. The rat sighed at his son's attempts and continued.

He looked to see a name. "Hmm... Perhaps... Isabella is the name for you." She quickly looked back to him and smiled in agreement. "Yes, Isabella it is then." He put the book down. He smiled and patted her head softly. The lizard smiled brightly at him before asking, "What about Mommy?" The rat paused and sighed. "Child, I saw her being chased and with how the situation looked, I fear that she's not going to come back." The leopard gecko looked up at him and he was forced to watch her hope of reuniting with her parent being shattered. He sighed and opened his arms. She hesitated for a moment before hugging him.

"Sensei," The rat looked to Michelangelo. "Can we keep her?" Splinter could see that his son had so much hope in his eyes, so much life that he wished he could have. _'It would be unfair to just leave her out there... Maybe... Just maybe...'_ The turtle toddlers have already gathered around at this point to hear his answer. He looked to the leopard gecko, now named Isabella, and spoke. "Child..." She looked up to him, "Would you like to be a part of our family?"

The gecko gazed around and saw that the boys were excited or hesitant to accept her. Her eyes went back to the rat and she could see the same kindness that the mutant mouse had. With a smile, she nodded her answer. "Yay! We have a little sis now!" Mikey exaggerated and forcibly hugged himself to Isabella. "Mikey, leave her alone. She needs to breathe, ya idiot." Mikey had let go just as Raph tackled him. Isabella watched as they both rolled away.

Splinter sighed while Donnie rolled his eyes at them. Leonardo went to his father and asked, "Sensei... Will she train with us?" The two turtles had stopped fighting and everyone looked between the lizard and rat for an answer. Isabella shifted underneath their gazes uncomfortably. The gray rat noticed this and spoke, "In time, she will give us an answer. For now, let's allow your new sister to settle in." They nodded in understanding right before each of the turtles pulled her off to their activities.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **I know... I know... You guys really want me to continue Elemental Confessions and ShortMetal OneShot Collection, but... I haven't really had many ideas of how to continue it so... I went to watch other shows to maybe get some sort of inspiration, but instead I find myself creating a fanfic mostly centering on an OC that I've had for a little while. Of course, this was sitting around in my documents for a little while and then I decided to finally have it edited and now... here it is.**_

 _ **Now I finally get the chance to say, "Welcome to TMNT 2003: Sister's Story."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** ** _Welcome to the first actual chapter of "Sister's Story". I don't have much to say about it, except of how proud I am to finally get it finished and out here on ._**

 ** _Anyways, I don't think you wanna hear me blabber on so, enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Thirteen years had passed since they first accepted me into their family. I had never been more grateful than to ever even know them. Although we have our differences, I wouldn't dare replace them with anyone or anything else, even if the price was to remember my mother. Although as much as I wish to have memories of her, something... my self-conscience maybe... holds me back._

* * *

Deep within the sewers of New York, was our home. The room I was in was dark; pitch black, even. The only light source was a candle. The short candle was balanced on the end of our master's walking stick. His whiskers twitched as he spoke, "Remember to be a true ninja, you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives a ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" I watched as he flipped the candle off his walking stick and into his hand. A dark figure had immediately pounced in its direction in an attempt to grab it but failed as our master simply moved it out of the way. The figure landed on the opposite wall at this point. "Too noisy, Donatello." Our sensei stated.

Donatello was the smartest out of my brothers. Every day, he would create something new. If he failed at creating his invention the first time, he'd try again and again until he finally made it right. I was first interested in his creations when we were still just children. Even then, he knew how to amaze me and the others with his inventions. If his little creations ever broke, he would find a way to fix it. He even gave me the honor of helping out with his experiments sometimes.

Another large figure jumped forward but also failed to catch the candle for the rat stood up in time. Instead, he went flipping and flying. It wasn't long before he landed on top of Donatello. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo, also known as Mikey, was the youngest, the most free-willed and the prankster in the family. He always knew how to make someone smile and have fun. Although he would try to involve me into some pranks, depending on who would be the victim, I would either agree, which happens very rarely, or stay out of trouble, which seemed to be a much safer route. Mikey was the one who actually made me open up more and enjoy life as much as I can.

Not too long, a third shadow came out and barely missed the candle. Sensei ducked in time and took caution with this one, carefully stepping a few paces. The large shadow came again, but Master Splinter had taken a seat once more and tripped the shadow with his walking stick. He landed into the pile of my brothers. Angry grunts could be heard from him. "Poor choice, Raphael."

Raph was the one with the temper in this family. He was rather untrustworthy of me when I first arrived. You can't really blame the guy, considering that it was just him and his brothers before I came in. Also, it's not really every day that your father and brothers anticipate for you to be a part of their family. It took time for Raphael to accept me as a sister. 'How?' You might ask. Well it probably didn't help that one, I was living with him, two a whole lot of training actually paid off and three I got caught in a crossfire of pranks between him and Mikey. Splinter came on the scene and the two were forced to clean up the mess while I got a small bath. The two were forced to apologize as well and surprisingly, he was the first to apologize to me, even though he was reluctant about it.

I realized that it was my turn and I quietly crept around our rat father. His eyes kept themselves closed, although that didn't mean he doesn't have other heightened senses. The others had tried to leap for it, but none of them tried to get the candle from far away. So, that's what I do. I reach for my weapon and toss out the chain end in an attempt to at least grab the candle. Instead, the metallic chain wraps around his staff and I am tossed around to the opposite wall, into my own spot. I gasped slightly and groaned as I heard, "Work on your aim, Isabella."

 _Isabella._ That was the name he gave me. Bella was the nickname Mikey gave me. It kinda stuck with me, but I didn't mind it at all. Both of the names, or at least, part of them seemed so familiar to me.

My gaze followed up when I saw a pair of eyes suddenly open and jump down. A pair of slices were heard when the candle broke in half. The lit candle landed on a blade before it was pulled up, only to be blown out by the eldest of my brothers. The lights were suddenly switched on and they revealed my rat father and turtle brothers. Sorry, if I didn't bother with that one small detail.

"Well done, Leonardo." Leo was the eldest of us and rather the most matured, aside from Splinter, in the family. He was the first to actually try to talk to me, trying to warm up to me when I was still 'new' to the world around me. Both Raph and Leo helped me out a lot, but not as much as Master Splinter. Leo actually did help me pick out my weapon. Though I tried plenty, none of them felt right. That was until I was introduced to the _kusarigama_. I came across the weapon by pure accident, but there was something about seeing your own reflection on a blade. That's probably why Raph and Leo had blades as well.

I sighed and got up, joining my brothers and father. "Teacher's pet," Raph grumbled. "Ninja dropout," Leo shot back, tossing the candle to Raph and the red-masked turtle caught it. Don and Mike gave a taunting 'ooh' to Raph before he crushed the candle with his hand and motioned himself to Leo to start another fight. I rolled my eyes at them, as they growled at one another.

"My sons," Master Splinter began, dividing the two with his walking stick. He sighed and restarted, "My children, if you are to become a true ninja, you must work harder." My turtle brothers and I gathered before our sensei on our knees. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The upside world will not be a friendly place for you. You five are so different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive, you must master these skills I teach you. Ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become _Kage_ ; shadow warriors, and you must never be discovered by the outside world."

I jumped at the sound of a sudden slap of hands and looked to see Mikey with his palms closed. Splinter was in front of him at this point, giving a stare at his student. The turtle smiled nervously while I face-palmed, trying to hold in a laugh. All of the sudden, the ground began to shake around us and all of us were immediately up. "Huh? What is that noise?" Splinter asked to no one in particular. "Whoa, earthquake," Mikey offered. "In New York, possibly, but not likely." Donnie countered before jumping back at a piece that almost landed near his foot. I heard cracking and looked to see the wall crumble. A small robot gave a metallic growl while others followed in chomping jaws on anything that opposed them. "Hey guys, I think we found the answer to what's causing all this," I commented as more of the robots marched in.

All of us had our weapons pulled out at this point. "What are those thing?" Leo questioned. "New York City cockroaches?" Mikey joked. Raph huffed and said, "Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party ta crash." He kicked at one, making it land on its back. Don swung at another. Just as he was about to do the same to the next robot, it locked its jaws on his staff. He tried wiggling his staff out before raising it above his head and smashing the robot on the end. Mikey began shredding through the robots with his nunchucks. He grabbed at one robot before tossing it to his brother. "Hey Leo, think fast." With that Leo had slashed it out of his way.

He sliced through two others while being in the air. I manage to fend off a few with my _kusarigama_. The weight at the end of the chain crushed while the blade sliced. One got close to my tail and I slapped it away. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm a leopard gecko. At least, according to what Don had seen in his books when he was younger. My gray-blue eyes eventually land on our rat father. Plenty of these small robots were surrounding him while he could only smash them with his walking stick. I hear Leo gasp and ordered, "We have to help Master Splinter."

While he rushed forward, the others followed, still fighting through the bots. I was too busy with them to notice that the little T-Rex bots were eating through the support structure. While Raph and I fought our way to get closer to Splinter, I heard cracking above us. The ceiling was breaking apart and it was about to drop on us! "Look out!" Leo and Don yelled while they pulled us out of the way. I look up and give a small smile, "Thanks, Donnie." He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. No problem." I was caught back into reality when I heard an "Oh no." "Masta Splinta!" The five of us ran over and Leo was desperately pulling at pieces to no avail. "Master Splinter?" He called. "Master Splinter! No!"

A robot raised its head with a blinking eye, giving out a mechanical cry. Raph had stomped down on it. "What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked, looking down at a few destroyed bots. "Whatever they were, they're junk now," Raph stated, kicking one away. "Guys, Splinter. We've got to find Splinter," Leo spoke, "Master Splinter, can you hear me?" He called out. There was no answer. "Donatello, any way to-" He was stopped by the sounds of beeping. "What are you doing?" I followed Leo to Don's side as Donnie said, "Shell-cell. I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope." There was no answer at first and I could tell that everyone was nervous. We anticipated for our master to speak. Finally, his voice spoke.

"Hmm. Which button do you press to answer this thing?" Everyone smiled at the statement. I tried not to laugh at him. "Hello?" Leo snagged the phone from Don and said, "Master Splinter? Are you alright?" "Hello?" "Master Splinter," Leo tried. "Stupid device." I ended up laughing a little at that remark. "Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You already answered it," The eldest explained. "Ah," Splinter began, "Leonardo, whatever those mechanical menaces are, they have managed to eat through the support structure of our home. We must leave right away." The others and I have gathered around, trying to listen in. "Meet me at the old drainage junction at south point." I noticed that Raph shoved Mikey out of the way. I gave him a thumbs up and he smirked. I looked over, hearing Donnie shuffle a little in the brown duffel bag before the genius pulled out a folded paper. He blew on it and opened it up to reveal a map. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intercept with the old drainage tunnel," Don said. "We'll meet you there, sensei." Leo ended the call and Mikey suddenly came back. "What'd he say? What'd he say? Did he mention me?" He asked all excitedly. Raph shoved him and I tripped him, making him fall over.

We all began getting ready to go while Mikey was being oh-so-dramatic. "Goodbye broken pipe. Goodbye, grungy payphone. Goodbye dented manhole cover. Goodbye, home sweet home." I sigh at him. "Anything else you need to say goodbye to?" I ask. Raph didn't let him answer because he grabbed him by tails of his mask. "Hello, cruel world." Raphael pulled him by his mask, "Come on." He grumbled. We walked out of the large hole in the wall and saw the damage the Mousers had left. Tracks were all over and they ate through everything that stood in their way.

"Looks like those things have been through here," Leo stated while we all walked. "These walls are seriously compromised It's lucky that the roof hasn't caved in." I looked around, seeing Don's point, but we all suddenly stop. "You were saying?" Raph raised an eyebrow (ridge?) with that comment. Leo grumbled, "Can't go forward. Can't go back."

"Looks like we go up," Raph smirked. I stiffened at the idea. Don't get me wrong I've wondered what it looked like up there. But with how my brothers got in trouble for going up there and how Splinter spoke about the surface like its a bad place, I grew fearful of it. I suddenly felt a hand grab my wrist and I was pulled. "Come on, sis." I hear the hothead while he heads up to the ladder.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea," Leo stated, stopping Raph from climbing up the ladder. "We got no other way to go," Donnie said. I sighed and added, "As much as I want to agree with Leo, Don has a point. We have no choice, _Ani (brother),_ " I looked up to Leo. He gave a frustrated sigh. "Alright, but we're only going up to go down the next manhole. No fooling around. Remember what sense said, it's dangerous for us to be seen, let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight," Leo instructed.

"We got it da first thousand times Leo. Just follow my lead." And Raph started climbing up the ladder. Leo was about to follow him up but noticed me being deep in my thoughts. I just kept having this dreadful feeling about the surface world. I jumped at the feeling of someone placing a hand on my shoulder. My gaze met with Leo's.

"You okay?"He whispered to me. I kept silent and looked up the ladder before looking down. I didn't really need to say anything. He and Splinter knew what I feared more than any of my brothers. Leo was the first one who vowed to not let anyone harm me, but now we had to head to the surface, a dangerous place for us and we had no choice. I shook at that thought. Leo's hand squeezed my shoulder. "It's okay. No one's going to hurt you. The guys and I will make sure of it. That's a promise." He comforted with a smile, putting his forehead on mine. I felt myself heat up at the contact. I gave a small smile back and nodded.

"Anytime you two," Donnie said. I rushed up the ladder and Leo followed after me. I jumped out, seeing Raph look around. "Come on, Leo, move it. I don't wanna be staring at your butt any longer than I have to." I hear Mikey groan. "Shh, guys." Leo hushed them while Raph and I jumped into the shadows. The light passed by us while we kept hidden. I accidentally brushed my hand with Raph's and he jerked away at the small contact. He went ahead without a second thought. It took a moment but the others had finally jumped out of the manhole.

"Hey, where's Raphy boy?" Mikey asked. "He would be that way." I pointed across the street behind me with my thumb. Leo sighed, mumbling something about "impatient hothead." Leo leads the way and the rest of us followed after him. We see Raph throwing a small tantrum by kicking a large vehicle. "Way to be stealthy, Raph."

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you in Jersey." Mikey mocked the hothead. "Give me a hand," Raph said. Mikey gave a big grin and was about to say something, but got cut off. "Don't even think about it, Mikey." Leo pointed back and shook his head, motioning for us to move on. "Aw, forget you guys. I'll push it myself." _Good luck with that, big bro._ Just then, I hear a click from the door that was near Raph and we all got anxious. "Raph, hide!" Leo and I yelled as low as we could, but instead, he jumped into the back of the van. "No!" We all groaned. You know how you people pull your hair out? Well, I was basically doing the same thing while Mikey facepalmed.

"Poor choice, Raphael." Mikey echoed Master Splinter's words from earlier. The men that come out of the building threw in duffel bags at the back of the van and closed it, locking it as well before driving off. I could only guess that they hadn't seen Raphael... yet.

"Oh man," Donnie sighed.

"Imagine their surprise when they open the back of that truck," Mikey remarked.

"This is exactly what Master Splinter was talking about," Leo complained, "We've gotta get him out of there."

"Don't need to tell us twice, big brother," I said.

Donnie immediately went to the fire escape and launched himself. "Last one to the roof hatched from a rotten egg." He taunted slightly. "And that will not be me!" I yell back and followed after him. Then Leo jumped and Mikey was last. Hah, I knew he was hatched from a bad egg. Once on top, we looked down over the edge to see where the armored truck was heading. We found it as it drove by.

"We can cut them off at Third and First," Leo said. "If we run like crazy," answered Donnie. "Is where any other way to run?" Mikey asked. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I said. "Let's go." They ran ahead of me and I immediately followed them from one rooftop to the next. If we weren't chasing after the truck, then I would be enjoying the scenery the city had.

It took me a while but I finally caught up to them. That was about the same time Mikey had landed on his butt covered in a giant sheet. "Mmm... Springtime fresh." He commented. "Come on, Mikey." I rolled my eyes at him, running ahead. "Hey, Bella. Wait for me," Mikey yelled from behind me. The truck had stopped and we only looked down at it. All of the men had left it, but only one remained.

"What do we do now?" Donnie asked. "Leave this to me. Watch this turtle at work, babe." Mikey smirked and went in. I just blinked at his words before looking at the other two. "Did he just call me babe?" _Or was he mentioning you, Don?_ I so wanted to finish that sentence with that, but now wasn't the time. Donnie nervously smiled while the eldest brother just facepalmed and groaned.

"This is a no parking zone," Mikey began. "Here's your ticket and here's your fine." He kicked the man to the back of the van, knocking him unconscious. "Nice work, Mikey." Leo complimented him. "It's a ninja thing," He smiled proudly. "Now let's get Raph out of there," Leo said and we went to the truck. The hothead of a turtle was complaining from the inside as he constantly beat the door. "What happened to good old fashion padlocks?" Mikey remarked.

Donnie only smiled. "Where's the fun in that?" He pulled out two screwdrivers and spun them in his hands. "This one's all mine." Raph was still beating on the door while the shouting was still muffled from the inside. Mikey decided to have a little fun. "What's that, Raph? You're gonna have to speak louder than that. I can't hear you." He taunted. I could see Raph becoming annoyed by his antics and punched at the window to the door. "Okay, I heard that one."

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to work here," Donnie muttered. I only headed towards Mikey. "You know you should stop while you still can." I began. "Why? It's not like he can get me when he's stuck in there." He replied. "Yeah, but what'll happen when he gets out?" I asked before Mikey could answer we heard a beep and something unlocking. The first thing I do? I jump out of the way when I heard Raph rushing out of the truck. "Oh hey, Raph. Welcome back bro- Whoa!" Mikey had his arms spread out while Raph just tackled him down to the ground and started wrestling with each other.

"What a hothead." Leo sighed. "He's related to you, Leo," I added. He only gave me a look. Just then, footsteps were heard. "Uh, guys..." Donnie mumbled. "We don't have time for this!" Leo silently yelled.

"And why not?" Raph grumbled. "Cause we're not alone," Mikey answered. In front of us, there was the gang of boys walking towards us with their own assortment of weapons drawn out.

"Look at the freaks!" "What's with the dweeby costumes?" "This ain't Halloween." Then their leader came out. "You're going down freaks. No one messes with the purple dragons. Especially wearing those stupid costumes." _Oh, he's wrong. We're not wearing costumes._ I thought and looked at my brothers. We nodded, pulling out our weapons. We punched, kicked and slashed every guy we saw. It took only a few seconds to take them all down. The rest ran off, screaming like five-year-old children.

"Give me some green!" Mikey cheered and high- three'ed Raph. "Well, that was easier than expected," Donnie said. "I hope there's more of those guys. I'm just getting warmed up. _Typical Raph._ I roll my eyes at him, but as I do. I see shadows on the rooftops staring down at us. There were many of them. "Raph, I think your wish just came true," I spoke. The others had looked up and they were just as surprised as I was.

"Are those guys," Leo hesitated for a second, "ninjas?" He asked. The shadows just jumped down from above and circled us. "Well, they're certainly ninja-esque," Mikey commented. "Be ready for anything," Leo commanded. "Don't have to tell me twice, _Ani_ ," I replied. "I'm so gonna enjoy this," Raph smirked and we all rushed into battle. I got myself surrounded by five ninjas but I swung around my chain, knocking a few down rather easily. The others dodged and now had weapons in their hands. I turned quickly and slashed their weapons out of their hands, unfortunately, one jumped behind me and I used my tail to smack him.

I looked and saw that Leo needed my help. I was about to assist him, but I was blocked by a ninja who jumped down in front of me and gave a slash from above. I blocked the attack from above, only to be kicked back. This caught me by surprise and I fell backward, gasping in slight pain. The ninja stood above me, pinning me with his foot. I try to wrap my chain around his blade, but he only swung it out of my grip and into the wall, causing it to clatter.

He raised his blade up high and I only began to thrash and panic before yelling. " _Burazāzu! (Brothers!)_ " I hissed as I felt the foot moved to my neck, trying to prohibit me from speaking or breathing. I hear a familiar angry yell and I see Raph tackle the ninja off me. "Keep off my Lil' sis!" He yelled and gave a very harsh punch to the face of his opponent, making him stumble off of me. I could've sworn that I heard a crack.

Raph came over to me and helped me up. "You alright, sis?" He asked me. I nodded in reply, "I- I'm fine. Just a little hurt, but I'm fine." He knew I was lying. My brothers were always able to tell when I lie. Though they would want the truth, they knew best when not to pry. Raph huffed at me and grabbed my kusarigama with his other hand before handing it to me and setting me in the back of the open truck. I was about to protest before he spoke, "Stay here, sis."

"But I want to help," I protested anyway. "I know, but just trust me on this one, a'ight?" He said, giving a little sense of worry. I was about to argue, but... it's actually very rare for my big brother, Raphael to be worried. I had to comply whether I like it or not. I gave a small nod and he bowed his head back before aiding his brothers. "How many goons do we hafta bap before they get da hint?!" Raph complained. "No kidding. They just keep coming," Mikey said. "Time for Plan B, Donatello?" Leo called out. I look over and I see Don hot-wiring the truck. "Almost there, Leo," Donnie replied, working out the engines. "This bus now leaving for anywhere but here!" He announced as the truck started up.

"Come on, we're going!" I hear Leo command to the hothead. They all suddenly jumped into the back with me while Don drove, causing the truck to swerve and making the doors close up. "Whoa. Nice driving, Don. For a turtle with no license." Mikey mocked his brother while we bounced in the back. "Hey, you want pretty or you want effective?" Donnie shot back.

There was a harsh turn and I was forced to slide across the floor and hit the wall. "Hey Donatello, we don't need any casualties here!" I hissed. "Sorry, Bella." He apologized. I know he didn't mean it, but god damn that hurt. "I gotta tell ya," Mikey began, "This has been one mondo-bizarro day. First, all those metal robot things underground and what's with all those ninjas? Ninjas in New York City besides us? It's just not right." He complained right before Don made another harsh turn and made Mikey fall over.

"Talk about not right. Check this out." Raph spoke and opened a bag, turning it over and making the cash fall out. Michel decided to joke around with cash in his hand, "Show me the money, baby. Woohoo." I frowned at him while Leo got up. "This isn't finders-keepers, Mikey." He scolded his little brother while I crossed my arms at him.

I got up and thanks to my special foot pads I was able to walk up to the passenger seat. My eyes looked around before I see a glimpse of a police car. "Lieutenant Don, make that turn!" I commanded. He decided not to question it and turned down the street. With him still keeping up the same speed, I ended up falling over with a yelp. Leo looked to me to see what the fuss was all about. I only point out to the windshield window. He looks and sees the police car, getting the idea.

He got up and grabbed the bags while the truck stopped. "Take care of this money, will you guys?" Leo said, tossing out the duffel bags. The eldest looked to me. "Great idea, sis." I smiled and nodded, sitting up.

It didn't take long for Don to crash through a gate and drive down a tunnel. He came to a stop and we all knew why. My gray-blue eyes landed on the silhouette of our rat father. The others and I jumped out. They either gave him a hug or a pat on the shoulder while I smiled brightly. "Sensei, you're alright!" Leo smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you too, my children." Splinter smiled softly. "Master Splinter so much has happened today," Leo said in an excited tone. "Yes, yes. There will be time to tell me all about it later, Leonardo." He began, "But first, I wish to take you all home." We were all confused by what he said. "Home?" Mikey questioned. "We got no home. Those robots trashed our pad, remember sensei?" Raph said, knocking on the head of a Mouser.

"Do not worry. I think I've found a solution to our current housing problem." Splinter answered to them before adding, "Follow me, my children." Right after that, he jumped down into a hole. We looked to one another and I saw Mikey's mouth agape, before looking ahead just in time to see Leo flip and leap down, following our master. Don dived in next and Mikey was about to go. "Cowabun- Ahhh!" He was about to yell before being shoved by our hotheaded brother. "Not funny, Raph!" He called up to him. "Oh yes, it is." Raph grinned, mumbling to himself.

I chuckled softly at them. "Hey Lil' sis, you coming?" The red-banded turtle asked me. "No. I happened to have found a new place. Of course, I'm coming." I spoke sarcastically. He chuckled in turn before leaping in. Now, I have two choices to make. I could've scaled the wall to climb with my special hand pads, but that would take too long so I jumped down after them. I immediately regretted it.

I ended up slipping and sliding everywhere on the rocky terrain. Let me tell you, if I hadn't had my scales, it would hurt like heck. Of course, it didn't feel any better when I slammed into my terrapin brothers. At the same time, I was kinda lucky to have them cushion me. One by one, we stood up. "Wicked slide," I hear Mikey comment. Just then I heard a familiar tap of a walking stick and I followed it to see Splinter walking ahead of us. Mikey was the first to catch up to him. "No offense, Master Splinter," The orange banded turtle began, "but this place doesn't seem so great."

Our rat father only smiled at him. "Look with your heart, Michelangelo, and not your eyes." Mikey scratched his head. "Um.. okay?" He spoke in confusion. "And walk this way." Splinter finished. And so, Mikey mimicked his movements by hunching over with an imaginary walking stick. I snickered when Don whacked Mikey in the head. "Ow." He responded.

We followed our master and we were only greeted by the magnificent sight of our new home. The others and I looked around in awe like a child to a new toy. "This is beyond awesome," Mikey said. "I could really tune this space up." And there's Donnie. We all had rushed forward and I immediately used my pads to climb up a pillar to see an empty room.

The room I've found was _massive_ and _amazing_. It was, to me anyway. Granted, it could use some tidying up, okay _a lot_ of tidying up, but it still was fantastic. "I call this room," I yelled out to the others, not caring if they were paying attention or not. I suppose Mikey was doing the same thing because then I heard, "This room here? Mine." I looked at him, only to see him jump down to where Don was. "And where you're standing? Also, mine." By then, I had already jumped down and joined Splinter and the others.

"You see, my children? Change is good." His wise voice spoke. Leo smiled, "We couldn't agree more, Master Splinter." The gray rat nodded to that, "Good." I could see a smug look in his eyes. I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to say. "So let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy." I chuckled while they groaned at that. "Come on guys, the sooner we start this, the sooner we finish. Let's go." I smirked in a playful manner. I only got a few glares in return. I snickered in response to that. _Yeah, this life is.. amazing._ I thought with a smile as I began to clean up the place from bottom-up. Though I should've known that this was just the beginning of our adventures.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Admittedly, I did not have Isabella do nor say much in this chapter but bear with me, I will get her centered once I figure it out.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed and if you did, then please leave a review below. If there's any way you can tell me how to improve it, then please tell me in the reviews or PM me. I really would appreciate it.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_** ** _Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated, but I finally figured out a system for me to work with. I'll have multiple chapters done and edited behind the scenes. Then, after a certain amount of time, I'll publish them to the sites. While it does take up space and a whole lot of time, it is actually very beneficial for me._**

 ** _Now, you don't need to hear me yammer on, so get on with the chapter._**

* * *

 _It took us a whole entire day and a half to fix up our new home. Despite many complaints, we had managed to work out a system in the end. Even though it has been a while since those robots attacked, I still can't help but think that it wasn't the end of them. I didn't have any idea how right I was, yet I should have._

* * *

I had just finished organizing my new room and I couldn't be happier to have it. Honestly, if you were in my position of living with boys and having to share a room with the same brothers, then you would be glad to have your own little space to customize yourself. A mattress was in one corner and there was a desk not too far from the entryway. I had a shelf placed right beside my desk. I had a few books, but there is something missing from the small shelf. Hmm, perhaps, I'll figure it out later.

Step by step, I walk out of the room. I turn around for a moment, expecting for the room to disappear or for Mikey to be nosy like he is. Speaking of my brothers, there they are. Donnie and Mikey were suggesting names for our new home. I chuckled at their attempts and watch as our rat father intervened before an argument could begin. "We will call this place 'home'." I hear his voice echo. "Hmm, catchy." Don nodded at Mikey's reply. "Now, what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" The gray rat asked them. "They just went to get the last of our stuff from the old lair," Mikey answered, picking up some pipes. "And with the way the new sewer slider is performing, they should be back any minute now," Don added.

I had climbed down to their level at this point and went to the genius who was messing with that robot. "You know, even with it offline, I still feel like it would just jump up and bite my tail." Splinter joined in with us. "Yes, Isabella. I agree that even though it is inactive, that thing still makes me uneasy, Donatello." He pointed at the robot. Donatello looked to us, "I highly doubt that would happen, sis. Besides, this is state-of-the-art robotics, Sensei. Brilliant work. I just gotta know what makes it tick." _*Sigh* Good old Donnie. You can't ever take this turtle away from technology._ I thought and smiled.

Just in time, the sewer slider flew in, holding our possessions and our brothers, Leo and Raph. "Hey! Good news, Mikey. Your DVD collection survived." Leo said, spinning the box around his finger before tossing it to Mikey. "Awesome! Let's throw in something light on story and heavy on gore-y." Mikey grinned holding the collection in one hand and the remote in the other. "Cause the video monolith is ready to rock and roll." He turned all the TV screens on. The screens turned to the news. It began explaining about _Stocktronics_ and its new invention. We gasped once they revealed that same robot which destroyed our old home. It was called the Stocktronic Mouser. Our expressions consisted of shock and anger.

"I can't believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would try to pass off these killer robots as a good thing," Donnie said, holding the head in his hand. Mikey grabbed it out of his hand. "And what's up with those glasses?" Mikey asked before putting the head on his hand and moving it like a puppet. "Dork city." Raph had growled and ran up the screens before stabbing at one. "I say we head over to Stocktronics and kick some serious shell." Just as he was about to run out the door, our rat father had stopped him in his tracks by standing in the way. "Absolutely not." He said before hitting his head with his walking stick. "Your last venture to the surface was a disaster. You can ill afford to be seen by more humans." He explained.

My attention went back to the television, though I wished I hadn't. A red-haired woman released multiple rats into the maze and the Mouser had chased after each and every one of them before scooping them up and swallowing them whole like a mechanical serpent with legs. I looked away before it could get to the last few rats. I shivered while trying to ignore their desperate cries and the crunching of their fragile skeletons. "Man, I sure hate to be a rat in this town." I hear Mikey comment. I cleared my throat and motioned my head towards Splinter. "Oh, sorry, sensei."

Splinter had mentioned for us to train. At first, Mikey groaned, but turned off the television screens and went to the new training space. We pulled out our weapons while Sensei stood in position, waiting for us to attack him. Don jumped first and attacking him with his staff, only to be blocked and hit back out. "Do not lead with your shoulders, Donatello." Splinter began. Leo jumped next with his katanas raised above his head. The rat only swung his staff and Leo was sent flying out. "Faster on your counterattack, Leonardo." Mikey went in and fell back out, quite literally. "Mind your footwork, Michelangelo." I went next by leaping at him. He dodged and I swung around, trying to land a hit with my blade. He jumped again. I only wrapped my chain end around his staff, intending to take it, but instead, I was thrown to my side. "Act quickly, Isabella." He lectured at me. _Why did I not think of that?_ I thought before quickly getting up, not intending to be in the way. Especially with Raph taking his turn now. He gave an angry yell and threw his sais at our sensei. Luckily, Splinter deflected them and pinned Raphael before any more damage could be done. "You are distracted, Raphael. You must learn to focus your attacks."

Raphael brushed off his shoulder. "I'd like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Why can't we just go topside and show him a little mean and green?" He asked. _Really?_ I raised my eye ridge. "Because I forbid it." Splinter answered. Raph only groaned in disappointment. "We will resume your training in the morning," He said and left the room. Mikey chuckled and mimicked him, "We will resume your training in the morning." "I heard that," The rat spoke from inside his room. "Busted," Don teased Mike. Leo and I laughed at his little misfortune. "I'd liked to bust a few heads." Raph huffed.

Mikey had a grin, "Chill, bro. We don't need no stinking surface world. We got late movies, top ten video countdown, BMX highlights, some really weird Korean language soap opera." I commented, "Something tells me that sensei would like that." Don went to his work table and lit up his torch, "Or you could give me a hand with these Mouser parts. If I can get one working, we can trace it back to its source and find out what Stockman's really using them for." Raph only stretched and yawned, "Nah, I'm beat. I'm gonna rack." Leo tilted his head in question, "Since when does Raph turn in so early?" Right before Raph left the room entirely, he turned to me and said, "Hey, Lil' sis. You may want to look through the stuff. I think you might like what we found."

I lit up at that and went to the back of the sewer slider. Looking through the items rather quickly, I noticed what he was talking about. It's some of my things but most importantly, my little toy bear that I helped stitched up with Master Splinter when I was younger. "Patches! Raph, thanks, big bro." I smiled, looking to find him, only to not find him. _You edgy turtle._ "Aww, Raphie still cares for little sissy." Mikey teased. "Not like you don't either, Mike," I yell back, looking through the things. "Hey, Leo. You're dead! Why didn't you tell me that more of my books survived?" Yes, I'm a bookworm or a book-gecko as Mikey said. I looked at him, pouting at him while he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it didn't come to mind when you hadn't asked about it." He chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes and continued looking through the things.

After some time, I had finally found all of my things and set them perfectly in my room _'I swear if someone messes it up, I'll...'_ I sigh, not being able to finish the thought. The rest of my books had fit in the shelf perfectly and Patches sat on the little nightstand beside the bed. I smiled and grabbed my journal off the shelf. Yep, I have a journal. Mikey thought it was a diary. After a little roughhousing with him, he admitted that it was a journal and not a diary. Anyways, I sat down and began writing the latest events in. Everything that happened, from the Mouser attack to finding our new home, was written down into my own words. I sighed softly and placed my writing utensil back in its place and returning the journal back to my shelf.

You know, now that I think about it. That name.. Baxter Stockman. It seemed familiar to me somehow. I don't know why. I'd never met him before, but it feels like I have. _Maybe Don will have an idea._ I got up from my desk and climbed down from my room. My gray-blue eyes scanned around the room. Mikey's asleep on the couch. Raph's up in his room. Leo is who knows where and Don is, ah, at his work desk. I sigh, dusting off my gray ninja gi and going to him. He was still working on that _dreadful_ robot.

"Any luck, Don?" I asked, trying not to interrupt him from working. "I almost have it done." He answered with his eyes still on the machine. "Could you pass me the screwdriver?" I nodded and handed him the tool. He grabbed it and continued with his work. "So... Don. I've been thinking of Baxter Stockman and I can't help but feel that..." I began, pausing to see if he was paying attention. "Go on," He insisted and pointed to his shell with his thumb. I sighed and leaned on it. Leaning on their shells while talking to them was a habit I grew fond with. It was much easier to talk to them while being close. I began speaking once more, "Well, every time I think about him or hear his name, I can't help but feel a sense of... _familiarity_."

"What do you mean?" He asked. I got off his shell and went beside him, to see that Don actually stopped his work to listen. I sighed, "I don't know, Don. I just... Every time I think about him, I feel like," I looked down. "I'm missing something very..." I felt my face twist into a troubled expression, " _important._ " I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see the genius brother of mine. "Well, I don't know what to say about that, but once I get this Mouser up and running, it'll lead us to Stockman and he'll probably have the answers to your questions," He said before continuing to work on the Mouser. _'I hope you're right, Don.'_ I thought for a moment.

Right before I could say anything, the yellow eye that belonged to the Mouser blinked on and it tried to bite me by the hand. I jumped away from it, hugging onto Don for protection. What? He has a shell and I don't. So, don't blame me for using him as a shield. "H-hey. It's alright, Isabella." Donnie stammered. The robot jumped off the table and started running away. "We gotta follow it. Go and wake up Mikey." I nodded, grabbing his staff. "I'll use this if you don't mind." Don nodded back, "Go ahead. He needs it anyway." I took his bo staff before heading to Mikey and whacking him in the head. "Ow, hey! What's the big idea, sis?" He asked, rubbing the spot on his head. "Sorry, but now's not the time to explain. Long story short. Don got the little robot to work and now it's trying to run home. We gotta follow it before we lose it." The turtle nodded in understanding and got up quickly. He ran past me and I followed, tossing the staff back to Don. The genius caught it and led us out of our home.

"Hey guys, I got one working." He told Leo and Raph, who were laying on the floor from what looked like rough housing. "Come on, he's faster than he looks." We ran pass the two turtles. It didn't take long for them to catch up to us. We chased after that little robot from one tunnel to the next. The Mouser ran across the pipe like a bridge while we only followed him. "Watch your step here guys. Don't want to end up as Turtle soup." Leo said with caution. _'Okay, he either forgot that I was a lizard or he knew that I still had those special pads on my feet.'_ I thought. I suddenly heard the sound of crunching and I looked to see that the robot used its feet to climb up the wall.

"Resourceful little critter." Don criticized the robot. "So what do we do now?" Raph asked. Leo was the first to answer, "Like Master Splinter says, a ninja is always prepared." He pulled his shuko spikes out and put them on his hand. Everyone else, except me, got the climbing gear on. "I thought that was the Boy Scouts." Mikey joked. I rolled my eyes at him. They began to climb the wall and I followed after them. Why didn't I get my shuko spikes on? Well, I'm a Leopard Gecko, I have my own climbing gear. It's kinda hereditary in the Lacertilia suborder.

"Next time, let's leave the wall crawling to the dude in the blue and red tights," Mikey commented. "You read way too many comic books," Leo replied. We kept climbing after the Mouser before it went into a pipe. Mikey was the first to climb after it, then Leo, Don, me and lastly Raph. _And back to the tunnels, we go._ I thought.

"Just curious, Don. What's to stop ol' turbo jaws from munching up another six-point-two on the rector scale?" Mikey inquired. "I shut down its jaw servos. It couldn't even chew through a stick of gum," Don said it all too soon because the Mouser screeched to a halt before turning to the pipes and eating straight through the metal. "You were saying?" Raph commented. "But I-... I'm sure I shut it down." Don sighed with a defeated expression on his face. Mikey put a hand on Donnie's shoulder, "Don's finally lost his techno-mojo. Sad really."

Donatello thought for a moment with his hand on his chin. "It must have some kind of security override routine. Come on," He said, running forward before stopping. "Oh no." "What is it, Don?" Leo asked. "If I'm not mistaken, that's a serious water main hanging right over our heads," Don answered. I immediately caught on, "Uh oh." "So?" Raphael questioned. "So, our little Mouser friend just ate through the pipes support," Don added on. I could hear the metal being pressured and breaking. "Incoming!" Don yelled over the noise right before the water rushed through and washed us out of the tunnel.

Don grabbed for his weapon and I followed suit with my own. I swung my chain as it wrapped around before the weight hit the pipe and stuck itself in place. "Grab on!" Don yelled and the turtles had no other choice but to grab onto one another. Thankfully, they hadn't grabbed me. Strength isn't my strong suit. Right below us, there was a whirlpool. "Ow! Watch where you point those shuko spikes, Mike!"I heard the hothead yell at the youngest of the turtles. "Oh keep your shell on, Raph. I got an idea." Mikey said. _'Oh no.'_ Usually, Mikey with an idea isn't a good thing. I watch as the turtles swung around and they fell into the water one by one.

"Guys! You okay?" Don beat me to it. "Peachy," Raph replied. I sighed in relief, knowing that they were okay. 'Mikey, you idiot.' I thought before using my chain and swinging myself up on the pipe. Hey if it could hold five mutants, then I think it can hold just one. I carefully crawled on all fours while they had to climb back up.

(Third Person Point of View)

"Hey, guys. Anyone noticing Bella?" Mikey asked, pointing up to the Leopard Gecko. Leo looked to see her, only to regret it. He couldn't look away. With her leopard-like patterns and the way she was stalking, it made her look like she was a predator on the prowl. Her grey-blue eyes focused on the path ahead of her and her tail gently swayed to keep her balanced. Luckily, his skin was already green and they were cold-blooded, so the turtles couldn't really blush, but that didn't stop the leader from feeling flustered on the inside. His thoughts were interrupted by a _certain_ brother. "Boy, she sure does look hot like that," Raph chuckled. Leo was the first to react. "Now isn't the time, Raph." The hot head only glared, "Says you, Splinter Junior." If they weren't climbing, then there would've been a tussle between the two.

(Isabella's Point of View)

I don't know what took them so long, but they finally arrived. "When I get my hands on that metal menace, I'm gonna grind him into little bot burgers," Raphael said, pulling off his shuko spikes. Everyone else did as well. "Easy, Raph. We still gotta keep him in one piece." Don explained. "What makes you think we're gonna find that little blender butt?" Mike asked, putting his spikes away. Leo pointed to the hole in the wall. "I think he left us a few clues." I nodded and went in first. The others followed through.

"So Bella, mind telling why you waited for us?" Mikey asked. "Well, I can't leave you guys if I tried. Besides, Mike, you would've fussed thinking little sis was hurt or how I got an adventure without you." I answered. "Right- Hey. I do not fuss." He complained. "Yeah you do, Mikey," I replied. "She got you there, Mike." Raphael agreed. I chuckled at him, "Kinda sad how big bro agrees with me." Mikey looked a little distraught, but right before he could say another word we exited the tunnel, looking around for the Mouser. "There!" Don yelled, pointing at the robot. We ran towards it before I stopped, hearing the subway. "Guys!" "Look out!" Leo and I yelled while the hothead was pulled right before the train rushed past us.

"Whoa! robo-Houdini!" Mikey yelled. "Wrong, robo-hitchhiker." Leo pointed and we all saw that little robot holding onto the train. "We'll never catch him now," Mikey complained. "Two can play that game," Raph said as another subway came through. He jumped up and stabbed the top of the train as it sped ahead. "What a maniac!" Leo yelled. "You're related to him, Leo!" I yelled. "Yeah, wait for us!" Donatello yelled. We followed after him and jumped on the train. It didn't take long for the Mouser to jump off. "There's our stop!" Raph yelled over the wind and jumped with all of us followed after the robot, going through the hole it left in the wall.

We trailed after the robot into another area full of rushing water. I saw it just across from us, but then... another appeared? "Whoa. Who invited him?" Mikey asked. The robot seemed to have answered his question with its robotic hiss. "I got it!" Raph said a little too excitedly and threw a shuriken through the metallic head. It fell over and the small victory was a little too early because I watched as it got up and hissed at us. "This is not good, guys," Leo said. "Neither is that," Don pointed and I could hear the sound of other Mousers marching up to us. "These chrome-drones are a lot tougher than the last batch," Don explained. "Yeah and there's a lot more of them too," Raph added while we got out our weapons, surrounded by the multiple robots.

They snapped their jaws, hissing at us. "Great. Just great." Raph commented right before we all jumped into combat. Raph stabbed at one to another, Leo sliced their heads off, while Mikey and Don smashed the robots' heads with their respective weapons. I used my chain to wrap around one before pulling it close and slicing its head off with the scythe. I luckily let go of it before it could send small shocks through my already injured hands. "These Mousers are incredible. The servo mechanics. The circuitry. The articulation." Don kept on complimenting the Mousers while we still continued to fight them. "Geez, Donnie. Why don't you just marry one already?" Raph muttered. I chuckled at that before slicing at a Mouser which leaped at me.

"Guys, the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off," Leo said. "I kinda figured that out a while ago," I replied. "Well, ain't that great news. For the ones with the blades." Mikey commented sarcastically. "Drive 'em this way. We'll slice and dice." Raph said, tossing a Mouser to Leo then the eldest of the turtles sliced it with his katana blades. We gathered up at the top of the stairs while the Mousers marched up to us. Don swung hard with his bo staff, making two robots fly into the air. A few hissed at Mikey before he smashed as hard as he could with his nunchaku. Raph stabbed while Leo sliced. I swung the weight at the end of the chain around, making it hit a few heads. We smashed, sliced, and diced the Mousers. One only remained.

"Great job guys. Just make sure we leave one," Don was interrupted by Raph's angry yell and him stabbing the little robot before stomping down on its head multiple times, "intact." He shook his head at his brother. "So much for tracing them back to the source," Leo spoke while we put away our weapons. _'No kidding.'_ I thought to myself, kinda disappointed of this fruitless attempt to get to Stockman and his answers. There was silence at first but then I suddenly hear a familiar screech. It belonged to a Mouser. "You guys hear that?' I ask the others. "Hear what, Bella?" Mikey inquired. I didn't even bother to answer. Instead, I ran towards the noise. "Bella, wait for us!" I hear them follow after me. It was farther than I had initially thought. It wasn't until I heard a womanly scream to take a turn but that's when I saw it.

The same red-haired woman from the news was cornered by a small group of Mousers. They screeched at her, chomping their jaws down. She screamed in terror while they continued forward. It didn't take my brothers and I long to destroy those metal menaces. The Mousers were left in a mess of circuitry and wires while we once more put away our weapons. None of us left the gaze of another human. "Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. You saved my, my." The woman tried to speak, only to have Mikey smile and greet her. "Hey, how you doing?" He grinned, coming into the light. She fainted at the sight of him. He only picked her up, holding her bridal style. "Hey, so, can I keep her?" He asked.

I facepalmed at him. _'Michel, we had one job. ONE JOB. And you couldn't do it.'_ I wanted to yell at him, but it's too late to tell him that now.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter. If you did or you have any advice on how to make this better, then leave a review for me because I can't give myself some advice if I tried.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:** **I know.. it's been a long while since I updated huh... Well. I guess I can tell you fanfiction readers/authors too if you hadn't seen my DeviantArt journal.**_

 _ **You see, I recently had to deal with something.. very tragic. You know how I was at California to visit my dad? Yeah.. it didn't go as planned. How? Well.. it turns out that he was fighting cancer that had settled in his leg. He grew a tumor that was the size of a tennis ball and he wasn't allowed to walk due to his bone being a lot like a rotten apple. So yeah, he wasn't allowed to leave bed unless he got in his wheelchair.**_

 _ **It took a while but he finally got into chemotherapy. As expected, it weakened his immune system to drastic levels. Simple bacteria that we easily resisted were like a disease to him. So the environment had to be as clean as possible. Weeks turned into months and the tumor had shrunk dramatically. All he needed was surgery and he would've been better, even if he did lose part of his leg. And then it happened.**_

 _ **He got sick at the worst of times. He was dehydrated and was rushed to the hospital to get fluids into him. Instead he had a bacterial infection in his lungs. Combine that with a weak immune system and not much could have been done. I only found out a few days after my father died. I still haven't got over it, but.. I guess you could say that the pain dulled down a lot.**_

 ** _Afterwards, there was some subtle drama between my mother and my dad's girlfriend... Soon my grandfather came to Cali to get my siblings, my mother, and I.. and we left. Now, here I am back in Virginia. I'm getting used to the schedule again and after I catch up to my online school, I'll update as much as I can._**

 ** _Sorry for the sob story... Well, I guess you can start reading your chapter now._**

* * *

 _It had only been about an hour or so since we brought her home. She's been passed out and Mikey's been the one carrying her. I have to admit she looks friendly enough for us, but something tells me that we mutants just tied ourselves into one shell of a ride._

* * *

The red-haired woman had been laid down onto the couch and the others and I have been waiting for her to wake up. So far, it's been nothing but silent in the lair. I assume that Splinter is still in his room. "You know, Bella. I don't think you staring at her intently is going to wake her up," Leo said. Oh yeah. I was in a separate chair, staring at the woman. Kinda creepy, now that I think about it. "Well, I can't help it. She's just so pretty." I said. She is pretty, though it could be because I never saw a human this close before. Leo muttered something lowly and I turn to look at him. "Hmm, what was that?" I asked. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." He quickly replied. The other turtles looked at him with a frown. I shook it off before looking at the woman. She was waking up.

"Oh man, what a dream. Turtles fighting robots. Did I fall asleep watching TV again?" She asked more to herself than to anyone of us there, "That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." She gazed right to left looking at each of us. Mikey had a big grin on his face. "Hi," He said a little too enthusiastically. She screamed at him while he screamed back. "Please don't do that. I almost jumped out of my shell." He said. "It has three fingers." She said a little dumbfounded at that before grabbing the pillow and pulling it over her head, repeating "I'm asleep" in a never ending cycle. "This isn't going very well," Don spoke. Mikey replied with, "Hey. Come on, we don't have much practice talking to humans. It's gonna take a little time." ' _True... but I think there's someone who has experience with humans.'_ I sighed and got up, leaving them with her and heading to Splinter's room.

"Come in, my daughter." He said from the inside. I obeyed and went in. "Master Splinter. I hate to interrupt what you're doing, but... the others and I may have gotten ourselves into a little dilemma." He opened an eye, raising an eyebrow at me, "Okay, maybe a big mess, but..." I sighed. The gray rat looked to me. "You'll have to come out to see for yourself, Master." He nodded in understanding and I opened the door, leading him out and to the couch.

"Hello April, how are you doing?" I hear Leo try. _April, so that is her name._ "Oh, I'm fine. Everything is absolutely great." The human named April said before gasping at the sight of my father and I. "Then perhaps you are ready to answer some questions." Splinter said, walking forward while I was beside him. "Y-you're a... and a..." She passed out again. "You sure have a way with the ladies, Master Splinter," Donatello said while I tried hard not to laugh at that. "Now, what do we do?" Don asked. "Let's nudge her," Leo suggested. "I'll snap her out of it," Raph offered. "Raphael, no." Splinter said urgently. Mikey decided to walk away and take the music player. "Somebody, get me when she wakes up," He said, residing himself to a chair.

I sigh and sat down in another chair. "You know, maybe its best if not all of us were crowding around her." I say, "I mean, she did have a near-death experience when we rescued her and it doesn't help that she was hyperventilating literally right before bonehead over there," I pointed at Mikey, "said anything. Does anyone else get where I'm going?" I look to the three turtles and one rat. "Hmm... Excellent point, Isabella." Splinter said, before looking to the other three expectantly. They nodded in understanding and gave April some space. Time passed by and I suppose I did forget about them while I began humming lowly.

"*ahem.* Leonardo, perhaps it's best to make April some tea." Splinter said. Leonardo nodded and left to the kitchen. I was in my thoughts while this transpired. My gaze landed on April, thinking. _'Does she...? She wouldn't have freaked out if she knew about me.'_ I thought maybe someone close to Stockman would know the answers to my questions, but with the way the Mousers attacked her, I can only guess that Stockman doesn't trust her. "Isabella, if I may." Splinter said, motioning to the chair. "Oh, sorry." I got off and sat next to the chair. "Thank you," He bowed his head and took a seat.

I must've dozed off because the next thing I know, I wake up and see her finally awake and drinking some tea. "So, you okay now?" Mikey came over and asked her. "Yes, thanks. I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it's the weirdest thing that ever happened to me." She replied. I nodded, "Well fair enough." ' _Even though, we're not really a figment of your imagination.'_ "Young woman, we have something most important to discuss," Splinter stated. "What?" April asked. "We have never revealed ourselves to the upper world. You have placed us all in great danger." He explained. "But Master Splinter, she was in trouble and we helped her," Leo said and his brother joined in. "Yeah, aren't you always teaching us to try to do the right thing?" Raph asked.

"As you grow older, you will learn there are many ways to _do the right thing_ ," He spoke. My eyes widened. _'Was he just suggesting that... that we...?'_ I shook this thought away, not wanting to think it. I hear him sigh. "But there is no going back. I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy." Splinter lowered his head in April's direction. "Oh, I would never tell anybody. I mean, who would believe me?" She replied ever so quickly. "She's got a point," Donnie commented. "Yeah, we're unbelievable," Mikey commented while posing dramatically. Raph glared at his younger brother, "Geez, where's your off switch?"

"Seriously, I promise." She said so sincerely. Splinter got up and went to her, looking into her eyes and saying, "I believe you." Leo joined next to him, "Is this another lesson, Master Splinter? How to sense the truth?" ' _Geez, he seems so eager to have so many lessons.'_ "No," Splinter began, "This is called trusting your gut." I giggled at that a little. "So, if I'm keeping your secret, what exactly is it? Who are you, people- er, turtles, er whatever?"

"I have memories," Splinter began, "Memories of what I used to be what you might call normal. I remember, a day that started like any other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved, a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze, which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can. I took them to my borrow. The next morning, I awoke to find the four had doubled in size. The ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also, making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere, except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand. We are so _different_. I was amazed by their dexterity, but even so, I was not prepared for what happened one day. They actually spoke my name. Soon they all were speaking." He paused for a moment, smiling at the memories, before continuing, "Intelligence followed soon after. Realizing that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place, I began teaching them ninjutsu, the secret arts of stealth and power, and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on Renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain, I chose names for each of them." He looked to my brothers, "Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, and last but not the very least," His gaze landed on me, "Isabella. Together, they are..."

"Turtles forever," They yelled together with their hands joined. I only facepalmed at them, _'Yep, my brothers are idiots.'_ "Or something like that when we all yell at once," Mikey said. "First rule: Ignore Mikey. Your life will be much easier," Raph grinned. "So we have remained in secret and that is our story," Splinter finishes, standing up with his walking stick. "But, how did you know martial arts and what about Isabella?" She looks between my rat father and I. "That is a story for another time and as for Isabella, we are unsure of what her story is," He bowed his head. "Yeah, even I don't know." I added before hearing Mikey turn on the news, "Hey guys look at this."

The news explains about a robbery and it got to a picture of a very, very familiar footprint. "So, anybody wanna take a wild guess what did this?" Mikey sarcastically asked. April got up and looked at the screen before saying, "This must be what I heard Dr. Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks." Raph sat up. "What do you know about this Stockman guy?" He asked. "He's a genius," She began, "He's also nuts. I used to work for him, but when I got suspicious, he turned the Mousers on me. Luckily, I ran into you guys."

" _He_ destroyed our old lair," Leo spoke. "Must have been one of his Mouser test runs." She had her hands on her hips. I huffed at that. "But that was our home," Mikey sadly said. "Now he's graduated to banks," Don added. "Then what are we waiting for?" Raph asked, with a grin on his face, spinning his sais in his hands. "I say we shut down Mouser Central permanently." He finished, having his sais cross together. Mikey chuckled, "I just love those action movie lines. You write those yourself?" I roll my eyes at the bonehead before looking back to April. "It won't be easy," April began. ' _Oh, you think._ ' I thought sarcastically. "Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up-to-the-minute security tech." Mikey came up with Donnie at his side, scoffing a little, "Bring it on. Allow me to introduce you to our very own secret weapon. The Techno-Turtle himself: Donatello. Take a bow, Don." Donatello grinned in embarrassment, "Aw, cut it out."

"Can. We. Go. Please?" Raph sounded like a little kid who was little too happy. That was actually kinda cute coming from the hothead. "We may as well go, my _burazazu (brothers)_. If he went from home wrecking to bank robbing, and with his intelligence, then who knows how much farther he'll go with those robots," I said. My turtle brothers looked to me before we looked to our rat father. He didn't speak a word, but he gave a slight nod of approval. With our weapons ready and April leading the way, we left our home and traveled through the tunnels.

Everything was silent at first before we heard a small beeping noise. "Shh..." Don shushed everyone right before April opened the alarm up and Don took out a wire. "Alarms in the sewers? Is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey asked. "Will you shut it?" Raph grumbled to him. "I'm just saying." Mikey shrugged innocently. "Could April and I have some quiet? This is delicate work." Don tried to ask politely while gently pulling out the cord. "Ooh, _April and I. This is delicate work._ Give me a break." Mikey crossed his arms. It took some time but they finally disarmed it and we were finally allowed to pass.

I am not going to tell you how we went from the sewers to the ventilation system. The details aren't really needed especially since we are already at our destination. Two guards passed by and after they left. The vent door had opened. "Is this the place?" Raph asked April. She answered with, "There's a computer terminal in that lab. Get me in and I can create blank spots in the security system to get you through to Dr. Stockman's main lab." Raph smirked, "Don't look now. We already got a blank spot right here." He pointed back at Mikey who shot back with a "Hey." I chuckled at that. Right before an argument could happen, Raph jumped out of the vent and helped April get out. He set her down and began to pick the lock with his sai, sticking his tongue out in concentration before finally opening the door. The others and I followed him into the room while April ran to the control panel and typed. "Okay, I'm in," She began and turned to us, "I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at ten-second intervals, so you've got to keep moving."

"We'll be right back," Leo said and we immediately left the room, rushing throughout the hallways at a fast pace. It didn't take us very long to find and get into the main lab. It was silent. Way too silent for the main laboratory. "This is too quiet," Leo commented. "Uh, guys, my turtle senses are tingling." Man Mikey reads way too many comics. Just then the doors closed behind us and the lights turned on.

"Intruders? Here to steal my secrets?" Baxter yelled from above, "You'll leave here with nothing. Not even your lives. What on earth are you? I suppose I'll have to dissect you to find out." Machines moved and aimed at us, firing out a laser. We dodged before it could hit any of us. Mikey ended up break dancing to dodge the lasers that shot at him. Raph just ran through, almost getting hit, but Leo reflected the laser beam in time for it to shoot back at itself. Don had the bright idea to swing himself up onto one of the guns and shoot down the other ones. We cheered him on before rushing to the area Stockman was in.

Of course, there was a blaster right next to his balcony and he was firing it at us. We ducked for cover and Raphael went ahead of us, pinning himself to the wall. "Mikey, slingshot." He ordered. Mikey grinned and ran up to him. Raph put his hands together and just as Mikey jumped onto him he threw his arms up, making Mikey fly high in the air and landing on the window of Stockman's balcony. The others followed after him and I climbed up as fast as I could to them. I heard a sound of glass being crashed and just as I got up to them, I saw that it was the window that broke. _Mikey is still as destructive as ever._

"Your reign of terror is over, Stockman." Leo threatened, pointing his katana at him. I crossed my arms at him. "You've been practicing that?" Mikey inquired, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You like it?" The eldest brother asked.

"What are you?" Dr. Stockman asked in a sense of fear. Just then the elevator door opened up, revealing April O'Neil herself. "There with me." "April? You're alive," He tried to state, but it sounded a lot more like a question. "And kicking." She added with a glare while he backed up to his control panel, "I've got enough evidence to put you away for years, Doctor Stockman." He suddenly pressed a button, making an alarm go off. Raph grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. "That's enough," Raphael huffed.

"Hah! Too late. I've recalled the Mouser hoard from their latest mission. They'll be here any second. They'll tear you to pieces." Baxter was even crazier than I thought. "April," Leo and I said at once. "I'll have to shut the whole system down." The red-haired woman spoke and Don immediately went next to her, "I'll help."

"You're doomed. Listen," He said. I could only hear the sound of those robots marching in. Raph had let go of the scientist at some point and went to look down. There they were. Multiple Mousers were at the bottom of the ladder, hissing up at us. "April now's the time," Leo said as the Mousers began climbing up to us. "The system isn't responding," April spoke urgently. Even Don couldn't get the systems going. "You should never have matched wits with me," Stockman grinned from the elevator. "He's getting away," Mikey stated the obvious and began running to the elevator. "Let 'im go," Raph said. I was honestly surprised by that, "We've got bigger problems." Okay, maybe not. The Mousers kept marching, screeching at us. I backed up with my brothers and we ended up being close to April, who's still at the control panel with Don.

"At least, we'll go out fighting," Again with Typical Raph. "Actually, I don't want to go out at all," Mikey replied. "Yeah, there's so many things I haven't done, so many sights to see and Mikey wasn't even on my list," I added with a grin. "Hey!" Mikey pouted. I tried hard to keep my laughter in. "It's not working!" April said. "Keep trying," Don shot at her. "This is it. It's been fun guys." Man Raph making himself sound a little dramatic. "Even me, Raph?" Mikey had a little hope in his voice.

"Even you, Mikey. Especially you," Raph smiled back. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the two type as fast as they ever did in their lives. It wasn't until April typed a code in that the Mousers had immediately stopped. Their yellow light blinked while they all stood in place. Leo poked at one with his katana to see it only stay in its spot. _'Did he seriously expect it to bite the blade or something?'_ I thought while they cheered. Something tells me that this is too early for a victory. "Good job, April. I've never seen anything like that." Don complimented. "Hah, losers!" Mikey mocked the robot and grabbed a Mouser. "Uh, guys?" April began, "Guys! I wasn't able to shut them down." She urgently said. I looked to Mikey and saw that the once yellow eye blinked red. "They look pretty shut down to me." He said, knocking on its head.

"The only way I could stop them was to initiate an overload sequence." Just then, smoke came pouring out of their jaws while they beeped loudly in alarm. Mikey tossed his Mouser down. "In other words, let's get out of here!" He ran and jumped down from the balcony. Leo followed after him and Raph jumped after him. I went after the hothead and Don jumped down with April in his arms. We all ran as far as we could before making the mistake of turning around after the beeps stopped suddenly. *BOOM!* went the balcony and fire spread around Doctor Stockman's lab.

I turned tail and ran as far and as fast as I could. The others followed after me. Surprisingly, the journey back home was short. We settled down and we decided to listen to the news with our sensei. It explained how the building was destroyed and how Stockman disappeared. "What will you do now, Ms. O'Neil? You are most definitely out of the job." Splinter asked the woman standing next to him. "I'm not exactly sure," April spoke in uncertainty. "We'll help you get you back on your feet." Donnie offered. "You guys, you've all been, well, great and by guys, I guess I mean four big green talking turtles, a big leopard gecko, and a giant talking rat." April smiled.

"Here's to the new team," Leo announced and they placed their cups together in a cheer. I smile at them before feeling a sense of dread crawl up my spine. I still haven't got the information. "April, I hate to ruin the mood, but do you know anything about Stockman's past," I hesitated for a moment before continuing, "projects?" My turtle brothers looked to me. I could feel the hate radiating off of them. No, they didn't hate me; they couldn't, but they hate the idea that I could've been part of a science project. "Mmm... No. The guy was so uptight. He never really said anything about older projects. Why?" April inquired.

Splinter shook his head at me. I gave a fake smile, "No reason," I lied, "No reason at all." I still couldn't help but think about it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **I don't really have much to say, except... I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, please tell me in the reviews. If there's anyway I can improve, please tell me in my PM box.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll see you next time. Bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Well, look who's back. Yep. It's me. Finally, there's another chapter to this story and I've honestly never been more happy to continue it.**_

 _ **bajy: Thanks for looking forward to this chapter. It kind of means something to me.**_

 _ **UltimateLeaf7: Well, everyone's been coping with this alright. Believe me, it could've gone better though.**_

 _ **ShadowPhoenix121: Well. You know what's sad about him being gone? He wasn't even my real father and yet he was the greatest person I've known. If I knew I only had seventeen years with him, I'd.. probably would have done some things differently and actually appreciate him a little more than I had. Instead, I took him for granted just as much as any child does with their parent.**_

 _ **Plus, it was him who introduced me and my siblings to this franchise. I mean, I didn't even know it existed until I was about... I guess 7 or 8? It was during the time when my mother first got into the military. It was the Navy and we got into a new place that was settled on the military base. It was just me and my sister at the time. I think it was a summer night when my dad decided to pop the DVD into the new DVD player and it happened to be Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Of course, this was the original trilogy since it was so popular with his generation and... well, let's just say the DVD had so many scratches because we watched it so many times after seeing it. Dad didn't mind since he knew how to burn movies onto DVDs.**_

 _ **So yeah, Dad was the one who introduced TMNT to me and my siblings and he was excited to see the newer movies, especially with Bebop and Rocksteady finally showing up.**_

 _ **You know... I actually wanted to show him this fanfic when he got better and of course, it would be finished at the time but... I guess it's a little late to show him now. But I also know that he wouldn't want me to quit because he absolutely HATED the idea of my sisters, my little brother and I going down the same road he did... and his road wasn't all that pretty with what I heard.**_

 _ ***sigh* Sorry for ranting, anyways. Onto the chapter.**_

* * *

 _April is the first human we've befriended in our lives. I shouldn't really be surprised, but I mean, the first encounters we've had with people were the Purple Dragons and that ninja we've fought. It was nice to know that there was someone friendly in the world above us, even if it is just one person._

"Nice fall, Raphael. Just come on back if you want some more of that," I hear Mikey taunt the hothead. My eyes looked to see Raph getting back up with a box on his head. With a grunt, he got the box off his head. "You've had it, Mikey." Raph threw the box and pointed at him. Mikey retaliated by blowing on his fist and shining it against his chest. "Bro or no, you've got to go." Raph leaped towards his younger brother and swung his arm at him. Mikey ducked and said, "Good reverse punch."

The red banded turtle swings a few roundhouse kicks at his brother. "Nice roundhouse kick too, Raph." Mikey just kept dodging Raph's kicks and swings, eventually, he had to flip right over the hothead. "Whoa, not a bad dragon punch either, but.." He backed up, still avoiding Raph. "You're just a little too slow." He dodged and slapped his hand at Raph's shell, making him stumble forward to the edge of the room. "Actually, much too slow," He taunted him once more.

I saw the look Raph had on his face and boy, he was not happy. His body turned and he charged forward with an angry yell, finally landing a punch to Michelangelo. Mikey slid across the floor and hit the stone wall. I looked to see Master Splinter and Leo. Our rat father had his mouth gaped open and Leo was not really surprised at Raphael's behavior. Honestly, I'm not really surprised either.

Unsatisfied, Raph charged forward once more. Right before he could land a hit, however, Mikey began the dodging game once more. "You think you're better than me? Do you?" The hothead sneered while he chased after the prankster. He looked like he was about to tackle him, but instead, their hands interlocked and they just kept pushing one another. "No. You're just too cocky." With that, Mikey let go and whacked him on the back once more. This time, Raph went flying and he crash landed into a table, crushing it and the chairs apart.

"Winner and still champion, Michelangelo. Hey, Bella, have you seen my moves back there?" Mikey looked at me, being all proud of himself. I rolled my eyes at him before I saw Raph get up with a metal pipe in his hand. Boy, I hate to say it, but he looked ticked off. And I rarely curse like that. "No... No... You.. You," Raph growled and pounced on Mikey, making him land on his back. "Raph, wait! Wait!" Mikey pleaded, blocking his face, but the growling turtle would not listen to reason. Instead, he rose the pipe above his head, preparing to strike. His eyes narrowed in anger.

Right on time, Leo grabbed his arm and held it in place. "Raphael, have you lost your mind?" Leo lectured almost immediately. The red-banded turtle panted heavily. _'I guess he's trying to calm himself,'_ I thought. "You okay, Mikey?" Don asked his younger brother, who still had his arms raised above his head in defense. "What were you thinking, Raph?" He asked him. "I don't think he was actually thinking at all, guys." I inserted and God, I knew it didn't make Raph feel any better. The hothead only kept panting as Mikey sat up. "I-. Leo.. Mikey, I-.." He placed a palm on his face, looking down as Don took Mike away and Splinter went up to my brother. "Ah, my son. So angry." Our sensei began, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rage is a monster that will destroy you from within." He raised his hand up, explaining. "Raphael, a true warrior finds balance in all things." I only watch as Raphael stands up. "Master Splinter, I.. I.. I.. I gotta get some air." He ran out of the lair without even looking back. Even though he sped passed us, I could tell that he felt terrible. but he just doesn't want us seeing it so easily. Mikey tried to go after him, but Splinter had stopped him from continuing any further. I sighed softly, looking down to the ground... Perhaps, I should go take my mind off this.

(Time skip)

"Shh. Leonardo and Isabella are working on perfecting is ninjitsu skills. Perhaps something you two should consider." Splinter scolded the two turtles and I once more sighed. Okay, so this wasn't my way of passing time, but I had to do something. By something, I mean waiting to have my turn after Leo. The gray rat turned around and immediately commanded, "Leonardo, leaping split kick." Just as the name says, Leo jumped, kicking the boards our sensei was holding and landed. Unfortunately, they did not break as one would expect them to. Leo sighed in disappointment as Splinter approached him, setting the boards down. "Try again, my son. It will come with practice."

My eyes were set on Mikey who was hammering into the wall fruitlessly. I chuckled lowly at him as he looked at the nail right before grabbing a pick with a mallet. _'Oh no.'_ Mikey let out a determined yell before slamming the pick into the wall, hanging a little sign. 'Really? All that for that little sign?' I thought, 'Well, that's Mikey for you.' He angled the sign slightly, admiring it for just a moment before the wall began to crack and crumble. "Uh oh." And just like that, the brick wall fell into pieces. "Uh guy," He began, "Lookie what I found."

I got up from where I was, staring at the new wall, which was behind the other, in astonishment. In my entire life, I had never seen anything like it before. "It's a door of some kind," Donnie said as we all approached the area, stopping just in front of this said door. "Be careful," Leo warned. "Why are we whispering?" Mikey asked. "Don't ask me," I responded to him. The others glared at him for a moment before they turned back with Don touching the door. As soon as he touched it, the door opened up to a smaller area and smoke came out of the room. "Phew, that's some stank." Don waved his nose in front of his face and I happened to have covered my snout in time. "Don't look at me, my brother. Remember, he who smelt it, dealt it." Mikey joked. Don ignored Mike's comment before we all walked into the small room.

Right when we did, the room lit up with the crystal at the top. "Hey, I've found a bunch of these crystals while I was cleaning up the lair," Mikey said, pointing to the one at the top. "They were all broken though." Nodding, I decided to add, "Same with me." Don only looked around, actually looking stumped for once. "Where's the power source for this room? I don't see any wires or-" He got interrupted when the doors closed. The room shook and it suddenly felt like it was moving.

"Hey, are we moving?" Leo asked, looking up. We all looked up along with him. I backed up into the wall, wishing there was something to grab onto. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this little room. The room had finally stopped moving and another door opened. Only this time, the door opened downward, like a ramp I suppose. We walked out and saw that we were in another place. "Where the shell are we?" Mikey asked. Don went to answer the question by opening up a garage door. "So the weird glowing chamber brings us up to street level?" He asked. "I guess it does," I replied, looking around.

Splinter began sniffing around and he hummed. "Hmm. This warehouse has been abandoned for many, many years." He pointed out. "Great space, but it needs something." Mikey began, "Hmm... Bathtub? No. Kitchenette? Nu-uh. I know!" He gave a big grin, "A supped up battle shell will be perfect right here." He pointed. "No. No. Right here is the perfect spot to keep a supped up battle shell! No-no, here!" _'Dang he sounds so freaking happy about this.'_ I thought, smiling and shaking my head at him. "I think he's trying to tell you something, Donnie," Leo stated while Don closed the door once more. "No~, you think, Leo?" I sarcastically remarked.

We went right back into the chamber before traveling downward and back into our lair. The doors opened up to our home. "I don't know who could've built this thing," Leo started as we all walked out of it, "but if we're going to use it, we're going to need safety precautions and extra security up in the warehouse." Donnie grinned at the idea, "Piece of pie." "Mmm~. Piece of pizza pie." Mikey hummed at the thought. 'Why am I not surprised at him just thinking about food?' I thought, shaking my head. Just as everything went silent, we heard the door open and turn to see the red-banded turtle walk in.

"Welcome home, Raph." Mikey greeted. "Man, you looked like you got the shell kicked out of you." For once, Mikey was right. Raph did look like he had a rough time. "Yeah, it's a long story, but first I.. I wanted to apologize. Mikey, I'm sorry I got so out of control earlier. Guys, I'm really sorry." The usual hotheaded turtle actually apologized. "Hey, don't sweat it, bro." Mikey punched his arm and smiled. "Alright. Who are you and what have you done with our brother, Raphael?" Leo accused jokingly. I sighed as Raph explained. "Let's just say that I had a chance to think about the way I've been acting." He looked from Leo to Mikey, "I'll fill you in over dinner."

Mikey's grin grew, "Dinner? Now you're talking my language." I chuckled. "Heh. What language is that, Mikey? Nitwit?" Raph joked. "It wouldn't surprise me if that's it," I added with a chuckle. "Oh haha. Listen to the funny mutant and the pretty gecko girl." Mikey slapped Raph on the back and patted my shoulder.

Hours passed and lights were out. I don't know how the guys convinced me to go with them but I ended up joining them. "I don't know, Raph. We should probably tell Master Splinter." Leo was a little cautious about this obviously. "And have him stop us from going topside?" Raph replied, "We have to find that vigilante whack-bag and stop him. For his own good. He's not a bad guy; just a little misguided." I don't think anyone else notices Splinter right next to the lever because the next thing they know, they turn around to see the rat with a disappointed face with his hand on the lever and the other hand on his waist. He cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"Busted.~" Mikey spoke the obvious. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up to the surface?" Splinter scolded. "This month?" Mikey asked innocently. "Five hundred and twelve, actually," Donnie answered. "It is dangerous for you to go about openly in the world above," Splinter walked to us, his walking stick tapping along with his steps. "You cannot simply walk amongst the humans. They will not accept who and what you are. It is as the great sage and warrior, Kenji Hashimura, once said," his expression changed and he raised his hand saying, "why walk when you can ride?" Raph looked dumbfounded by him, "Come again?"

Our sensei only smiled at us and lead us to the chamber, motioning his hand after it opened. "Take the truck." We all went to the elevator and went upwards, coming into the warehouse. The door opened and we came face to face with the armored truck. "Alright, we've got until Friday night to make this bad boy turtle ready," Raphael announced. "Let's get to work," Donatello said, leading us out.

(Another time skip because apparently, I'm not good with montages)

"Now, this is a ride," Raph said as we looked upon our success. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Donnie remarked. "Let's roll." We all immediately jumped into the vehicle and buckled in. Donnie started up the battle shell and he drove along the road. He began playing the tourist guide role and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"And on your left is Central Park. Eight hundred and forty-three acres of landscaped beauty in the center of the city." Donnie says. Right before he could continue, Raph interject with, "Wait! There he is!" I looked out the window with him and saw a man on a motorcycle. I couldn't get a good look since he was ahead of us. "Floor it, Donnie! Keep up with him!" Raph yelled once he up to Don. "You go get him, Raph. I whipped up something special for you. It's in the back." Donnie smiled, pointing behind him with his thumb. Raph looked back before approaching his own vehicle.

His mouth stood agape as Donnie introduced it to him. "Like it? I call it 'The Shell-cycle'." My red-banded turtle brother only picked up the helmet and grinned. "Donatello, you are the turtle." I smiled, hearing the motorcycle rev up. The moment the doors opened, he leaped out with his vehicle. I only look to Don. "Are you gonna tell him that it was my idea or no?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Oh calm down, sis. I think he'll figure it out."

"What? You two gave Raph a toy and not me?" Mikey whined. "Do you really think we'd trust you driving a motorcycle all by yourself?" Donnie commented while he was trying to keep up with the two motorcyclists. The turtle thought it was a good idea to make a sharp turn in this thing and we ended up jumping out of our seats. I yelped and gripped tightly onto the seat. "Yeah, and I'm not so sure that I trust you on the wheel of this baby." Mikey returned the comment back to Don, making the other give a nervous laugh.

Soon he actually manages to drive into the park and we all saw Raph and the man surrounded by Purple Dragons. Donnie swerved, making the men back up, and we jumped out. "Friends of yours?" The man asked Raph. "Brothers actually, and our little sis." He answered as we all drew our weapons out. I huffed, "I'm not that little. I'm only one year younger." The guy looked at us and said, "I can see the family resemblance." Mikey smiled, "I'm the pretty one." I rolled my eyes at him, "Yeah, right, Mikey. Sure you are."

We attacked the charging goons and it was just as easy as last time. "Guys, check it out!" Leo yelled, "I got my split kick right." Raph, the man, and I looked to see Leo. "I missed it," Raph said as a guy tried to swing at him. Of course, he dodged and kick him out of the way. "Let me see it again." Leo jumped and performed a split kick to two men. "One more time," Raph said after blocking and kicking another Purple Dragon member. Leo performed a leaping split kick on the last two men. "Saw that one!" Raph yelled, swirling his sais in his hands before putting them on his belt.

"I give ya ten!" The man yelled and Raph did the same. "Hey, Raph. Only a six?" Leo teased before elbowing yet another goon. "Bro, it's all I got," Raph replied before turning to block a man's punch and giving another kick. One by one, the Purple Dragons went down and I got caught up with one, blocking his swings before swinging the end of my chain to him, causing him to fly back and lay down with the other unconscious men.

"I know I'm gonna regret saying this," Raph began with a grin, "but I'm glad I met you, crazy man." The man looked to the red bandana-wearing turtle and replied, "Me too, green-do. Hey, you know somethin'? I'm starting to see what you're all about." He placed his hand on Raph's shoulder. "Oh, you mean about balance, self-control." He said with a grin. "Nah. I mean that you're a green mutant freak," He smiled and punched Raph on the arm. "But I like ya." Raph hit him back. They began hitting one -another before starting a tussle like the pair of hotheads they are.

Leo looked to Mikey, "He's your brother." Mikey retaliated with, "No. No. He's your brother." Leo just replied, "Absolutely your brother." I shook my head at the two and watch the hotheads fight. _'Looks like Raph got a new toy and a playmate.'_ I thought before thinking about the Purple Dragons. I know it already seems obvious to the others and all but... I don't think we've seen the last of them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:** **Another chapter was done. Yes, I know. I don't have Isabella doing much right now, but I will have the next chapter be about her. It'll take longer, but it'll be worthwhile.**_

 _ **Sorry for taking a long time. I didn't mean for the hiatus. It only happened because we've been living in hotels. Well, not technically living but still it's a roof over our heads and all... Soon, we won't be living this way. We'll head somewhere else and be in our own place. It's possible that we'll leave out of state by February 1st. Thankfully my mother has a friend who lives in the state we're moving to, so we're getting there.  
**_

 _ **So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please leave a review. I would like to read them again. Anyways, see you next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Sorry to have kept you waiting. There was a whole lot of procrastinating and editing. I was especially hesitant to publish this since this chapter is Isabella's chapter. Basically, it's her own episode and it begins her small arc.**_

 ** _Now if I told you what her Arc was about, then that would be spoiling you guys._**

 ** _Before I accidentally say something about it, how about you actually read and find out yourselves?_**

* * *

 _Those flames... I couldn't stop thinking about them. It's been weeks since my brothers and I had defeated Stockman. Not much has really happened, except for training. Tonight, I will be meditating after training, though I feel that this won't be the only thing I'll be doing._

I had just recently finished training. Don went to help April with something, Mikey went to the television, Raph was busy beating the living shell out of his sand bag and Leo was with Splinter. I left to my room to meditate. I took a seat on the little rug and tried to relax my mind. I couldn't. After everything that's happened, with the Mousers, Baxter Stockman, and the destruction of his lab. I couldn't help but keep remembering about it... The fire and the wrath it held. How it just ate up everything without any thought.

I eventually gave up and sighed sleepily. Don't blame me for being sleepy. Like I said, so much happened within the span of time and plus, training was exhausting. I know I should be used to it, but change can be tiring as well. I kept my seat though while I felt myself relax and drift off. My eyes fluttered shut and I could only see darkness.

' _Nothingness.. Silence... They filled the void so easily. It was dark. To Isabella, darkness wasn't frightening. She learned to live with it; to live in it. She had to, due to what she was. The world wouldn't accept what she was so easily. Her family and her knew that little fact. So the darkness was actually comforting for her, but the comfort didn't last for long. It became... kind of scary, to be honest. Isabella shouldn't be scared of the dark though. She had no reason to, but she should have a reason to be._

 _A pair of eyes opened up slowly, tiredly almost. The lightest shade of blue being glossed over with age. A shape took form and it approached Isabella. It looked familiar to her, so she shouldn't be scared of it. It looked like her Master Splinter, but with round pink ears, ivory fur, different shaped eyes, and a pink tail. Isabella doesn't really remember someone with this look, but.. deep in her mind, it feels like she's seen this person before._

 _The rodent opened their mouth and spoke in an aged womanly voice, "Little bell..." On instinct and not even knowing why, Isabella answered back with "Mother?" Before anything else could happen, the rodent disappeared and the darkness shattered beneath Bella like glass, falling down. "Mother!" She reached, hoping that ivory-furred rodent would reappear and help her.. but nobody came.'_

"Mother!" I screamed out loudly, scaring the turtle next to me. "Whoa!" Mikey jumped only to fall backwards. My eyes flickered around to see my elder brothers looking back to me and my rat father with his eyes closed in thought. "What was that, sis?" "Yeah, you okay, Bella?" They bombarded me with their questions. Honestly, if I could back up, I would, but unfortunately I'm stuck on the floor. "Enough!" Splinter said over them, tapping his walking stick down hard enough for them to hear.

The four obeyed without question. Leo decided to help me stand and I could see Raph glaring at him for some reason. "Isabella, come with me." Splinter spoke and began walking out. I followed after him, but not without seeing the hothead and the leader glare at each other. I would wonder why they're like that, but there could be many reasons, so I try not to think about it.

I turn my head to look at Splinter, still following after him before going to his door. "Come on in, my daughter." He said. I gave a slight nod and follow him in. "Kneel." I obeyed and kneeled on the ground as he slid the door closed. "Now, tell me... What did you see?" He inquired as he took a seat before me. I hesitated to answer. "Isabella, you can tell me."

Splinter was waiting and I couldn't stay silent due to his patience thinning down. "I.. I saw someone. I don't know who but I think..." I couldn't figure out how to finish that. "It is someone from your past?" He offered to finish. I nod. "Yeah, I guess so." He raised an eyebrow. "You only guess, but you do not know." I didn't reply. I didn't understand what I meant either, but I know I was on to something. Something in my mind was acting up and I really wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"If there is nothing else, then you may leave." Splinter instructed. I nod and get up, leaving him and shutting the door behind me. I noticed that the guys were nearby, trying to look like they were doing other things. "And it seems that your brothers were eavesdropping again." Splinter said and Mikey gave a small meep in surprise. I rolled my eyes at him and left the large living space, heading to my room.

Their gazes just followed me and I heard one of them approaching. "Hey, Bella, what'd he tell you?" Mikey asked. I just rolled my eyes at him and ignored him. "Come on, you gotta tell me, Bell." He kept on pestering me and I just tried to ignore him, but I ended up snapping my tail at him. He yelped at that and jumped away. I could see Raphael smirking at how Mikey was frightened, even though he, too, was at a distance with the brainiac. They knew to stay away whenever I'm irritated.

While he was at a distance, Leo just stared, silently. Like he was waiting. Like he knew something was going to happen. I looked away from him and used my wall crawling ability to climb up and into my room, closing the curtain behind me. Why is there a curtain? Well considering that I'm the only girl living with these guys, I needed a form of privacy. Plus someone threw out some nice curtains. Sure it's a plain color, but I think it looks nice.

I sighed and sat on my mattress, shifting my tail next to me just to sit comfortably... I sat there. Nothing happened. I shifted in my seat. Nothing still. I ended up snapping my tail a little. Seems I was a little more restless than I usually was. Could anyone blame me? I mean, I just had a vision. That rarely ever happens at all. It just kept bothering me. I got myself up and looked out of my room. 'Would they notice if I left?' I thought. I glanced left and right for a moment, noting that my brothers were busy once more and cautiously began walking.

I had to be mindful of the area around me and that each of us had our senses heightened overtime. One wrong move and they would know something wasn't right. I looked around once more. Mikey's eyes were glued on the television screens, Don was working on something in his lab, Raph was busy honing on his fighting skills with a dummy, and for some reason, I couldn't see Leo around them. I looked ahead to the exit, having to guess that he was waiting there. He did the same thing with Raphael when we all chased that Mouser robot. I wouldn't see why he wouldn't do it again.

I had to think. ' _How could I get around him?_ ' I thought before looking to my hands. ' _I remember now_.' I almost forgot about my natural wall crawling ability. I don't know why I'd forget something that I used often. I climbed up the side of the room, going up the wall. While still above ground, I crawled along the wall before going into the tunnel, trying to stay hidden. Seriously if you even shift some light particles around Leo, he will notice immediately and act accordingly, depending on the situation at hand.

I could see him now. His arms were crossed and he looked around, keeping his senses alert. I breathed silently, hoping he wouldn't notice me pass by. With the little light and how he stood, he actually looked... dangerous, much like how a _shinobi_ is supposed to look.

I must have miscalculated while scaling the wall for I ended up making a small noise. His head turned to my direction and I could feel him glaring. Either I move quietly out of his line of sight or I get down to him and explain. Explaining would take too long though and for all I know he's going to try to keep me here. After all, he was fighting Raph just to keep him home.

I didn't want to make this decision, but I had to do something. I crawled along the ceiling, getting away from his line of sight before getting down. As much as I should've revealed myself to Leo, I really need some time to think to myself. I looked back to the entrance of our home just around the corner before turning and walking ahead, making sure to keep silent for a while.

My mind kept going back on the vision. Like it was trying to recall something from my past. I must have been really distracted because I look up and I noticed that I was in a sort of maze. There were three other tunnels. I looked between them, wondering which way should I go.

Suddenly I heard footsteps run, splashing along in the water. I looked to see a figure run pass. It was too fast for me to catch any details. In a sense of urgency, I followed after the figure. I barely caught a few details of them. It ran very fast and I'm glad that my training paid off very well, but not well enough. The being turned quickly, smacking me with an appendage and knocking me off my feet. I yelped at that, landing on my back. Again, my brothers are lucky to have their own armor. It'd be nice to have something like that, but then I'd have to carry it around so much.

I rolled over just as it was about to stomp down on me. _Nope. Not again.*_ I thought quickly and got up. The water splashed up high just as the beast stomp down. I could've sworn I heard a crack and I'm certain that it didn't just break a bone. It hissed at me, staring at me. For some reason, I couldn't look away from its gaze. It had prominent yellow eyes, having a menacing glow with very little pupil like I just caught it in a bad mood. It hunched over and hissed, standing on its toes. It was trying to intimidate me. To scare me off or back down. I wanted to reach for my weapon, but considering that this thing just knocked me off my feet and it cracked the cement beneath its foot. It'd be foolish of me to attack, especially since I'd be outweighed.

I backed up. I had no choice but to surrender and I didn't like the feeling. I never really had to surrender before, except one time... and that time I nearly got myself killed doing so. So yeah, you can imagine why I don't like surrendering so easily. It came close, still hunching over. I kept stepping back until I ended up tripping over my own tail. At this point, it went on all fours and pounced onto me. I didn't have much time to react. How can I? Especially with how it was now above me. I don't think I can do much.

I can feel the water soak my gray outfit, turning it to a darker color on my back. It breathed its hot breath and flicked its tongue like a snake would. I had my head turned away but it just kept itself on top of me. The claws were on my shoulders, pinning me in place. I heard a growling from its stomach right before it opened its mouth at me. _'Oh no you don't._ ' I immediately thought and kicked it in its side. "Gah!" I yelped out in pain. Good god. It was like kicking at some cinderblock. And now is not the time to ask how I know what that feels like.

"Get off me!" I managed my arm free and grabbed my kusarigama before hitting its snout with the blunt end. I swore I heard a crack. It just hissed, standing above me and holding its snout. Liquid dripped from that said snout and the beast sneered at me. It backed up into some light and I could finally see some detail. It wore a small tattered gray cloak, making me think it wasn't its own to wear like it was wearing a trophy. It had this chimera like look to it. It mostly had reptilian features, but it had gills on the sides of its neck. A frilled spine went down its back and there were fins in its elbows. I saw that there were scars and a piece of its frilled hood was gone. It was harmed like it went into battle and it took the most damage, but some of them looked like torture marks. There was also a tag on its ear and a barcode tattoo on the side. It must've came from a lab. At least that's what Mikey's monster movies taught me.

The yellow eyes glared at me and it hunched over once more. The quills shook as it hissed like it was threatening to harm me if I were to attack again. I wasn't afraid, but I wasn't going to back down. I mean, it was about to eat me, at least I thought so, or it was going to do worse.. and I highly doubt the guys would let it get away with such a thing. "Lil' sis!" Speak of the devil. I heard Raph yell from afar right before I see him jump in front of me. The beast yelled at my brother and swung a claw. The hotheaded dodged and swung a sai at it.

I see Mikey jumping in and swinging his nunchaku at a leg. It stomped down in Mike's direction, ready to squish him with an oversized foot. "What is that thing?" Donnie asked, having his staff ready. "I don' know, but it's big and it's ugly." Raphael sneered. "Hey Raph, looks like we found your long lost relative." Mikey joked, receiving a glare from the said hothead. The beast looked between us as of thinking before looking to see Leo. With that, it backed up, probably seeing that it was outnumbered before turning away. A tail was about to swing at Raph and stupidly, I pushed him out of the way. "Look out!" I yelled before getting that said tail wrapped around me and getting dragged along.

"Sis/Isabella!" I heard them. They ran toward us but I guess the beast was faster. It wasn't long before I was dragged underwater. It was dark... cold.. I wanted to curl up, but I was refrained from doing so. I squinted, looking to see the beast swimming as fast as it could like he was some sort of jet in water. It turned and twisted in different directions in the murky waters before it finally went to the bottom. The beast placed his feet down before kicking up. Like a jet in water, it jumped out of it. I gasped for air while still being held. The beast took a few paces before letting go, dropping me.

I winced. My brothers are so lucky to have shells and to think Mikey complained about his every now and then. I blinked relentlessly, making my eyes clear up and I saw... the beast walking away. Looking around, I saw that we were in a strange place. The smooth concrete surface looked a whole lot different from the concrete I usually saw in the tunnels. I got up hesitantly, still gazing around. There was a technology that Donnie would love to mess with and fix up. I walked through the place, seeing cages with bars torn off, laboratory tubes with broken glass, and the equipment was destroyed.

There was an outrage here and it was vaguely familiar. The ground looked scorched like.. there was a fire. I gasped as my head began to hurt and I saw flames ahead of me.

 _Flames lapped everywhere. Glass broke from within while metal bars were torn apart. The mutated beasts ran around, finally fighting back against those who tortured them_.

I forced myself forward and looked at the cages, seeing some matted fur caught on the metal door.

 _One Mutant jumped out of her cage, running pass the fighting and down the halls, looking around. "Little Bell, where are you?" The rodent called out._

I went down the same hall, seeing a door that was busted open from my side.

 _A little voice cried out for the rodent mutant. The owner of that said voice reached out to the mutant. The white laboratory rat had a muscle-bound bull kick and knock down the door. The metal door was busted wide open and the rodent grabbed the little one before running as far as she can._

I could barely see the dark room inside. I get closer to the darkness foolishly before hearing groans of pain. I looked to see the beast hunched over, holding itself and groaning and growling. Now that I'm finally looking at it from behind. I see a blinking light coming from what looks like a dart. The beast growled and roared out. I finally realized. It's in pain. It wasn't looking to attack anyone. It wanted help. Just as I realized that, it turned to me with even less pupil than before. _Now I understand..._

The beast roared out while being in pain. It backed up while doing so, hitting a wall before climbing up it. It was but a moment when it finally glanced around with pupil-less eyes. I tried backing away from the area I was in, heading back to the water. The puddle shifted underneath my feet, splashing a little. Luckily I didn't catch the attention of it, but the beast did come down from the wall and looked around.

Suddenly I heard a familiar sound of a certain sewer slider and I turned my head, seeing Raph driving it. Boy he looked beyond mad. He was practically rage driving and poor Mikey was holding on for dear life. "Sis/Bella!" I heard them yell. "Guys?" I inquired stupidly. Of course it's them. Who else would it be? I thought, wanting to face palm myself. "Isabella, look out!" I turned to see the beast hiss in my direction.

I had to act fast, especially with the beast before me. It stood on its hindquarters, hunching over and it screeched loudly at me. The Mutant animal had lost its mind to its natural feral self. To the pain it endured with whatever it was injected with. The Mutant beast went on all fours and charged its large form at me. It roared out, echoing through the sewers. It pounced towards me and I happened to dodge in time but it just turned around and raised its claw at me. Without much thought, I took my kusarigama and swung the kama part of it in front of me.

The next thing I know... is the sound of liquid dripping. Looking up, I saw that my scythe had penetrated past its skin and into the chest. The beast looked down, finally having a little bit of pupil in his eyes, and he grabbed a hold of the kama. His claw was atop my hand. He didn't pull it out, no. In fact, he gladly pushed it in further, keeping a hold of it before looking to me. In the entire encounter, he finally spoke with a grin, "Th-... than..k... you.."

With that he fell forward, making me grab him. The weight was too much and I fell back onto the ground right before the water. The guys had finally got out and ran to me. Don and Raph pushed the Mutant off me. "Isabella, are you alright?" Leonardo asked. "It didn't do anything ta ya, did it?" Raphael added in.

I just stayed silent, looking at the dead-eyed Mutant with my kusarigama still embedded into it. I got on my knees and covered his eyes, making them close. " _Mō itami wanai. (No more pain_ )." With that, I took my weapon out of it. "What'd ya say ta it?" Raph asked. I refused to answer and looked away from them before looking at his wound.

' _It wasn't his fault. He was in pain. He was in so much pain that he lost his mind and he was obviously angry. Not at us though._ ' "Bella?" I looked up. Mikey's eyes were still wide. He was still shocked over what happened. "He was hurting... He didn't mean any harm... He was just.. in pain." I said. "He brought me here, but didn't do anything. He wanted help. He didn't say it nor did I actually see it, but he just wanted someone's help and I just.." I shook. "Hey, everything's going to be alright... okay, sis?" Mikey said. I wanted to believe him, really... but I couldn't get myself to.

"Can we at least fix him up before we go?" I asked. Raph huffed and Donnie already pulled out a needle and thread. "Seriously?" I hear the hothead say. "What? So I have medical things on me, what's wrong with that?" He asked. Raph looked away while Don and I sewed the wound close. What? I wasn't going to let him bleed anymore. He doesn't deserve it. After he was fixed up, Raphael, begrudgingly, and Leonardo set him back into the room. They leaned him back against the far side of the wall before leaving.

We all went onto the sewer slider and Raph took the wheel once more. "Now Raphie-boy, don't drive like a crazy lunatic." Mikey joked. "Zip it, Mikey." The hothead spat back. I sighed at them. One thought did bother me though. ' _If he wasn't angry at us, then... who was he angry at?'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _I finally came around to finishing the chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't mean for it to literally take so long._**

 ** _*- She got stomped on in Things Change by one of the Foot Ninja of you remember correctly._**

 _ **Anyways, I hoped you guys actually enjoyed.. and if you must know, then you should know that** __Sister's Story_ _**only has a few chapters left before ending, but don't worry, we still have more adventures to have with her.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:** **What? Two chapters in one day? Well I was working on this one while finishing up Isabella's chapter and it would have been very rude of me to just not show it to you.**_

 _ **To bajy, Isabella is to experience more than the others have, especially in the future fanfics I have planned for her.**_

 ** _Anyways, I don't have much to say, except enjoy._**

* * *

 _I'll never forget that day. I mean, who would? After thirteen years of never actually knowing what happened in the lab, I've seen a monstrosity that came from there and what's my first reaction? I... I slain him. It was more of a mercy kill since he was just in so much pain, but still... I just murdered someone. I guess it comes with the job of a kunoichi._

I sighed as Donnie parked the truck in the alley just next to April's new antique shop and we all jumped out. Casey had just parked right next to us with his motorcycle. She asked if we could help out and of course we said yes. Anything to help a friend. Plus, there was nothing to do back in the lair besides Master Splinter's two hour training session. Mikey rang on the door bell with a big grin and April immediately answered.

"Hi, April. Green brothers movers and schleppers reporting for duty." Mikey announced. "Hey guys, thanks for coming. I need all the help I can get." April smiled. "Mikey, you can start by moving those big heavy boxes." Mikey looked back at me and smirked, before walking in. "Just let me put on my hernia trust." He joked. "Right over there, wise guy." April pointed, "Plus I got a heater that won't heat."

"Hence, these." Don commented, showing her the pipes while hoisting a bag of tools over his shoulder before continuing into the building. I walked in right after Donnie. "Bella, could you help sweep the floors? All this dust needs to go." April instructed. "Not a problem," I replied, walking in and looking for the broom. Leo and Raph followed. "You two, that whole wall of antiques needs moving. Carefully." I winced at that. What? Could anyone blame me for doing that? Especially while she's talking to the hotheaded turtle of all people?

"Hey, I'm a ninja not a-" Raph got interrupted by Leo. "Your wish is our command," Leo said as he pushed Raph inside. I heard footsteps walking in and turned to see April looking at Casey. "You're... not a turtle." ' _Wow, April. Great first impression on the guy_ ,' I thought, having found the broom by then. "Uh.. definitely not." Casey replied. "Hope you don't mind. We brought along a friend." Leo explained. I smirked and mumbled, "Oh she doesn't mind at all.~"

April extended a hand out to shake his, instead he just waved. "Yo, uh.. Casey. Casey Jones." He introduced himself. "Hey, nice junk." He started. "It was my dad's." She replied before correcting herself, "The shop, I mean. I'm reopening it," She stammered and tossed the feather duster away, "for now until I can figure out what to do with myself. My last job ended kind of.. weirdly." I look between the two as I kept sweeping. "Oh, I get it. While you're waiting for a real job to come along, you're just hiding out in your pop's junk shop. It's cool." I winced as Casey said that. ' _Oh, not a good start_.'

"It's an antique shop," April pointed out, "and I'm not hiding from anything." Casey just smirked with, "Hey, whatever babe." April huffed, "Babe?" She shook her head at him as the long haired man turned back and decided to lend Raph a hand. "Hey Raph, that's a two man job." Casey stated, going to Raphael who was handling the shelf with the antique china. I did a double take at them before getting away. "Oh this is not going to end very well," I said as I jump behind the counter, hiding from what's going to happen.

"Guys, guys," April began, "Careful. That's very rare-" She got interrupted by the sound of the dishes breaking, "antique china." I looked up to see the predicament that just happened and sighed. "Hey, relax. We'll clean it up," Casey offered. April just groaned annoyingly at them. "Geez. Is your friend always so sensitive?" He asked to Raph. I only shook my head and sighed once more, before sweeping up the dust and the antique china mess. ' _They're just two bulls in a china shop_.' I thought to myself.

It wasn't long before we finished cleaning up the shop. It looked so much better than it did before, except for a few missing antique china pieces due to two certain hotheaded people. Like I said, they're like two bulls in a china shop.. Well, in an antique shop to be more specific.

We were called in the next night for some protection duty for April. "I'm a little nervous about these robberies," I hear the red-haired woman say. "The jewelry store that was robbed is right on my block. So that's why I asked you for a sleepover tonight." Raph was the first to get up. "Don't worry, April. We got ya covered." He said as he headed to the window to signal Casey outside. "I feel so much better having you guys here."

Mikey just had a smug grin. "Hey guys, who's up for a movie marathon?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he put a tape in. April shook her head with a smile and went to get the popcorn. I went along with her to get the other snacks.

"I have to ask, Bella. How do you manage to live with four guys your entire life? Isn't it kinda hard?" April inquired. I sighed, "It can be sometimes, but as hard as it looks, most of the time it's quite exciting. They kinda helped me a lot in a plenty of ways and I'm rather thankful for that." I said with a smile. April's green eyes had softened and she had her hand on the back of her head. "Well, it's good that you're so close to them."

"Just remember that big sister is here for you too." She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and smiled. I smiled back, "Thanks. Now let's get these snacks out to Mikey. He gets cranky without them." I look to see him with a mocked glare, "I do not.~"

"You do too, Mike and you know it's true," I replied back to him. "And I'm picking the next movie." He huffed mockingly and grabbed the popcorn bowl from me. "Fine."

Hours passed and I was watching the fight between the two Kaiju. April had gone to her room and the guys fell asleep one by one. ' _Some bodyguards they turned out to be_.' I thought. I began thinking about the Mutant that I had-.. ' _I remember I ended up going back the next day to see it and I actually noticed more details than before. He had whip marks like someone was playing ringmaster and he had enough of that person. Then there was the missing_ _fin. It was torn off like it came out of a cage and the frilled hood got caught on the bars. I noticed that there was a clean slice across the beast's neck. That's why he couldn't say anything. Someone made him mute. He was only able to make noise and yet he was able to speak. Granted it was broken speech, but he still spoke._ ' Suddenly, I heard something downstairs, breaking my train of thoughts.

"Guys.. Guys, wake up." I tried shaking one of them. I almost forgot that they were heavy sleepers. Honestly, you'd think after living with these guys I would know that, especially how I used a marker on Mikey. Well, there's a few things I can do. Waking up Mikey would be easy, and he's known to be loud so he'll end up waking everyone else. I got up and grabbed a rolling pin from a kitchen drawer. I was just about to whack him with it before I heard yelling from downstairs. Leo jumped a little at the noise. "Guys." He reached to Mikey and shook him on his shoulder, only to get "can I have another s'more?"

I shook my head and sighed. Leo tapped him on the shell. "What?" Mikey asked, sitting up. "Shh, noise downstairs." Leo pointed. Everyone else got up and we left just before hearing April's door open. We left out the window and one by one we landed in front of the machine with Mikey first and me last.

"Okay. What is that? Donnie?" Leo asked, looking to Don. I looked to the giant robot with the masks. It looked a little cute, I guess? "Uh, insufficient data, boss." Donnie said in uncertainty. The man started to freak out over the sight of us and ran behind the giant robot. "Ah. This can't be happening." He hid behind the machine. "Martians. Just when things are finally going my way, we get invaded." The robotic hand curled to a fist. "Don't let 'me get me, kid."

 _'Kid? This gigantic robot is really a kid?'_ I thought just before this said kid slammed his fists down, making us fly back. Raph recovered first and flipped back to the robot, slashing it with his sais to no avail. Mikey went next, leaping from his spot and kicking it in the back, only to be backhanded by the robot. He landed next to Donnie, asking the turtle. "Shouldn't you be having an idea right about now?" Donnie only pulled out a blowtorch. "Hold that thought. Just keep him busy."

"I knew you were going to say that," Mikey replied. "Then why'd you bother asking?" I inquired, swinging my kusari around before wrapping it around an arm. I should have done otherwise. The robot just grabbed me, picking me up and looking at me. The masks changed to a questioning expression. It dragged out a letter as if it was trying to learn a new word. "Little sis!" I hear Raph yell. "Sis?" The robot spoke before turning its mask to the one which was grinning. "Put my sis down!" Raphael growled, gladly stabbing the hand it held me in. It yelped and dropped the both of us.

The robot's expression changed back to anger. It looked between the four of us before striking down on Leo. Luckily the turtle dodged in time, sliding between it's legs to avoid the hit. We followed Leo and the robot turned to us, allowing Donnie to get close and use the blowtorch on its back. Its mask turned to a pained expression and it screamed out with a child-like voice before hitting Donnie, making him fly and hit his shell on the brick wall.

"Donnie! You alright?" I ran to him, asking the turtle. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He said, flustered. ' _Why the shell do they get flustered like that?_ ' I thought to myself. "Don't let them aliens get you kid!" I hear the man yell, "Knock them flat." Leonardo approached the man, putting a katana back in its sheath and pointing behind him. "What do you know about this?" The eldest brother interrogated him. Raph and Mikey approached him as well, causing the man to freak out. "Help, kid." I watched from the side as the expression changed to a worried one. "Daddy." It spoke and threw my brothers aside, grabbing the man and running away.

April came out just in time. "What was that thing?" She asked. No one answered. Instead, Casey groaned in pain. The others and I looked back, seeing him struggle to get up. "Casey! Oh no!" April yelled, running up to the long haired man and grabbing him by the arm. She removed his mask and placed a hand on his forehead. "So.. uh.. did I win?" He asked, looking at her. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Hey guys." We looked back to Donnie who held some weird thing. "This stuff is moving!" It looked like a piece of metal that fell off of the robot and it moved around like tentacles, only it didn't grab on to anything. "I better get this analyzed." He said. I nodded at that before we all headed back inside. April and Raph helping Casey to the sofa. I helped April by grabbing the first aid kit for Casey. He was banged up pretty badly. It's no wonder April was worried about him. Donnie was busy examining the piece of metal before he spoke with astonishment, "Woah. Definitely something you don't see everyday."

"What did you find?" Mikey asked. "Take a look." Don said, moving away from the microscope. Mikey approached the microscope and looked into it. "Eww, what are they?" He pulled away and I decided to take a turn to look into it. "They kinda look robotic parasites." I replied before Donnie spoke as I turned the wheel on the side, "Actually they're nano bots. Microscopic robots all working together."

"Are they dangerous?" Raph asked him. "They're moving randomly. Probably when they were cut off from the main group, they became mindless, unmotivated." I pulled away from the microscope right when I hear Mikey go, "Oh like when Raph goes solo. He becomes mindless, unmotivated." He pointed at Raph. The hotheaded brother only slapped his hand away. "Speaking of mindless," he began, "did that thing seemed kinda... lost to you?"

"Yeah like a little kid." Mikey replied, using his hand to emphasize on a child's height. I nodded a little before hearing Don say, "Uh oh. It's reproducing itself and if each nano bot makes a copy of itself and the copies make copies, this thing could really become unstoppable." Leo slapped his fist into his palm and said, "Then we stop it now. Is there any way to trace this thing?" He asked. Don hummed in thought with a finger on his chin. "Hmm, the nano bots have a unique power signature." He snapped his fingers. "Hey I bet the tracker in the Battle Shell could get a lock on it."

"And once we find robo-boy, then what?" Mikey asked. Donatello just grabbed the blowtorch and responded with, "As much as it pains me to destroy such amazing technology," He placed the flame of the blowtorch near them. "It does seem to be susceptible to extreme heat." I could see bits of smoke, meaning that these little robots were burnt away. "So, what're we waiting for?" Raph asked and we left out the door. Raphael went back to ask Casey something. I don't know what, but it looks like it didn't take long since Raph came out a moment after.

It took a little bit of driving and following the signal before Donnie had said something. "We're almost on top of it." He looked to the screen, watching the blip blink. "Should be right through there." He made a sharp turn and I ended up on the floor again. "Don! How many times do I have to tell you no casualties?" I yelled to him. "Sorry Bella." He apologized. "Need help getting up, sis?" Raph asked. I managed to get up and get into a seat. "Nope. I'm fine."

I looked to see that we were in the junkyard. ' _Huh, it's actually quite genius. No one would think all this was just stolen items at first.'_ I thought, ' _Not that I'm impressed or anything._ ' I hear the door open and we all went out, jumping on a pile of stolen items. "Look at all this stolen stuff." Leo remarked. Donnie looked around before looking down at his device. "Where is that thing? The locator says it should be right here."

Mikey spoke in uncertainty. "I know it's been used before guys, but I'm getting a ba-a-a-ad feeling about this." He bleated much like a sheep or a goat would. "You're telling me," I replied. I didn't like this bad feeling either. Suddenly we heard something mechanical behind us before seeing the gigantic robot jump up out of hiding and tried to stomp down on us. Luckily we jumped away and took our stances, readying ourselves as it stepped towards us.

It's expression went to anger and cords flew with visible nano bots taking apart items and reassembling them into limbs, causing the robot to grow in size. Its masks were now played on the screen, still showing the face of anger. "And now, I'm getting an even badder feeling about this." Mikey spoke. Before I could even sarcastically respond to him, the robot screamed out. "Uh guys? Anybody wanna tell me how we're going to do this?" The jokester asked.

"Like we always do. Together. Hit it so fast, it can't rebuild itself." Leo instructed. With that, we yelled out and leaped into battle. I jumped up, wrapping the kusari around a digit and pulling myself down, slashing it off with the Kama part of the kusarigama. Just as the large finger dropped, the robot yelled in pain, looking at it before using the parasitic like robots to reattach the finger to its hand. Apparently, I distracted it for Leo to slice off the other hand. The robot screamed even louder and the nano bots moved around, almost like the blood you see in gore movies. Yeah, I got sick during those movies. Mikey learned the hard way not to show me gore movies ever again. It looked to its hand before doing the same thing, repairing it and reattaching it to his wrist.

The robot glared down at us before lunging its hand down, grabbing Mikey. "Mikey!" Leo and I yelled. The turtle in blue tried to slash at the hand again, only to miss and slice the air. The hand lifted Mikey up before holding onto his leg, swinging him around a little. "Woah! Not good!" He yelled out before being swung around. "Whoa!"

"I'm coming, Mikey." Donatello yelled. Admittedly I had wanted to say something, but now wasn't the time. The yellowish-olive turtle ran with a blow torch in hand. "Make it quick. I'm gonna hurl. Literally!" Mikey did look a little greener than he was supposed to be. The turtle with the purple bandanna jumped to the top of the pile, about to turn on the torch before he got hit, landing on the ground and sliding on his shell. "It's fast!" He exclaimed with Raphael now at his side. "That's not a good thing, Don!" The oddball in orange shouted before the giant robot decided to let go of him, causing him to fly, crash and roll off the pile of trash.

"So, I'm going to say that plan didn't go so well." Mike commented, standing up on his feet. The robot towered over all of us and he raised his hand, curling it into a fist. "Plan B?" Don suggested before Leo confirmed, "Plan B." With that in mind, I turned and ran with my brothers, going into the Battle Shell. Michel was now the one driving. The vehicle sped off with the giant robot following us.

It suddenly stopped. Mikey was still putting the pedal to the metal, so that would mean that the robot just grabbed the Battle Shell like the toy car we had when we were just kids. Of course, Don accidentally broke it when he was tinkering it. I suddenly jolted from where I was and landed on my back next to Don and Raph. They are so lucky to have shells. I thought as I yelped out. Just as I got up with the others, I saw a circular piece on the ceiling get lifted. _The robot is taking us apart!_

"Faster Mikey! It's taking us apart!" The brainiac commanded, turning his head to him. "I'm giving her all she's got captain! She cannot take them harrrrrd." He rolled his tongue, emphasizing on the r. Leo turned to Raph and I. "Raph, you're on. Shell Cycle time." The hothead had already picked up his helmet. "Sure, I always have to do the crazy stuff. C'mon, lil' sis." He spoke to me. I couldn't hesitate now, so right after he got on the red motorcycle. I went behind him, holding onto his shoulders. "I don't like this idea." I mumbled.

"Keep him busy until we're in position!" Leo yelled over the cycle's noises. Raphael revved up the motorcycle before speeding out the back door. The robot now stared at us as Raph made the bike circle around it. It yelled angrily, trying to slam its hand down at us. I just held onto the hotheaded turtle while he drove as fast as he could. I just looked back at the giant robot. _To think that this thing.. is really just a kid._ It was almost like the same situation back in the Underground Lab, but of course this was a robot, not a mutant.

I looked ahead to see the trash compactor. Oh now I see what they're doing. Raph drove just in front of it as the robot got closer. Just in the distance, the Battle Shell sped towards us and Raph drove around it, getting out of the way. "No! Look out kid!" The man yelled to him, pointing to the Battle Shell. The robot looked behind him before getting rammed on his legs and falling over into the compactor. It screamed as it got crushed like a can of soda. "Yeouch. Looks like dat did it." Raph commented.

Mikey snickered. "He-he yeah. He's flat broke." I rolled my eyes at his obvious pun and Raph just groaned annoyingly. "You know, I'm gonna stop with the puns." He said unexpectedly. "Really?" I said, somewhat hopeful that he actually would. "Seriously. They always come back to bite you." I looked to see an all too familiar giant hand with nano bots reshaping it back to the way it was. Raph started up the motorcycle again before riding away from him. I wrapped my arms around him, my hands being on the upper part of his plastron. I could feel him smirking at the action. "Kinda clingy, aren't ya, sis?" He smirked at me. I huffed, "Now isn't the time, big bro."

"Leo tell me you gotta Plan C. I'm really hoping you gotta Plan C." Raph told Leo. "Plan C at twelve o'clock." He replied over the communicator. The robot was just right on our tail. It lifted its fist high above its head. "Uh fellas. Plan C. Now." Just as it was about to slam down and flatten us, the AI was just lifted by a giant magnet. The expression changed from anger to scared. "No! Kid, are you alright?" The man yelled. The robot just screamed out in fright as the magnet turned. I just kept watching. _What do I do in this? My brothers want to make sure the robot doesn't cause any harm to anyone, but this thing is just a child and it got the wrong parent._ _It was a bad time to be indecisive_.

 _I have two choices. One, I could go against my brothers wishes and try to save him or two, I could stand to the side and allow this to happen, but that would mean ending a innocent life, even though it was dangerous_. I panted before letting go of Raph. "Sis, what're ya doing?" He asked. I didn't answer. Instead, I jumped off the bike and barrel rolled, wincing as I hit the ground. I looked and saw Raph turn his bike around, stopping for a moment to stare at me. I looked to around, seeing Don operate the magnet in the control center. I have little time. I thought before getting up and running to the machine. "Sis!" Raph yelled from afar.

The sound of the motorcycle was becoming distant as I got closer. The robot struggled on the magnet, trying to pull itself off, unaware of being on top of the incinerator. ' _No. Don't move._ ' I panted heavily. The human man must've been unaware of where the magnet was positioned because I heard him yell, "Hang on, kid. Daddy's coming!" He went for the switch on the side of the machine.

"No! NO! WAIT!" I yelled, hoping he'd figure out what was about to happen.. but he didn't listen and pulled the lever. The control center Don was in turned off and the magnet had lost power, letting go of the robot. The child-like scream echoed possibly throughout the city. The robot had looked to me for a moment and I could see its scared expression turning into one of terror as the robot fell into the now open incinerator.

"No! No!" The man yelled, heading towards the incinerator. A hand raised up from the heat and the giant gently glitches out a "Daddy" to the man. It fell back down into the fire as the doors now closed, engulfing the flames with it. The criminal went to his knees, grabbing the mask that the robot once had on and his shoulders shook. I could hear him sobbing. ' _He cared for him and he didn't even know it until now._ ' I thought sadly. "Bella, Don, come on. We gotta go." Mikey said from his front seat. I didn't have much of a choice now. I followed after my brothers, hearing sirens in the distance. Right before the police came, we left.

Donnie had took back his spot in driving. Mikey switched to the back seat with Raph. My hands went to my face and my elbows met with my knees. It was silent for a while before Mikey broke it, "You know. I feel kinda bad for the little bot." ' _You should feel bad_.' I wanted to reply, but refrained from doing so. "Lil'?" Big bro questioned. "You know, he was kinda like a little kid." Mikey replied. "Too bad he had such a rotten parent." Don commented. "Yeah, I bet he would've been better with us, right Bella?" I could feel Mikey smile. I didn't bother to respond. "Bella?" "Lil' sis?"

I just sighed and thought, ' _He was just a child, an innocent little AI child. He was just doing what he was told and my brothers just... they just..'_ I didn't respond as we parked next to April's. I followed the two out, my hands sliding off my face. What? I couldn't look like I was moping over our enemy. "I'm just glad the fighting's over." Leo said as we approached the door. He opened it leading us right into the middle of an argument between April and Casey.

"Take care of me? I only got hurt because I was saving you." The long haired man sneered. "Oh, so you think I need saving, is that it?" April argued back. "You twist around everything I say. Ah, women." He spat back."Why of all the myopic, misogynistic-" "Geez. How'd you even talk if you won't speak English?" Casey asked as he just accidentally knocked a vase over, causing it to break on the floor. "I told you to watch the antiques, you big ape." They just kept yelling at each other. Leo just pointed. I guess he was going to say something, but decided against it.

"I think they want to be alone," Mikey said. I nodded at that, still thinking about what happened earlier and what could've happen if we did something different. ' _What would've happened if we had spared him?'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _I guess you're wondering why Isabella feels the way she feels, huh? Well, she feels guilty, but she's trying not to let it show. Something she picked up from Splinter and Leo._**

 ** _You see, Isabella is not like the turtles or anyone else. She was once a merciful little child. So kind.. and a little too pure to be a kunoichi, but it literally took one time of being merciful to nearly get herself killed._**

 ** _If I told you, what happened specifically, then I'd be spoiling you guys with a future one shot. I guess if you want to know, you'll have to wait until then._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note:_** ** _I tell myself to take a break, to get some actual sleep and make sure I stay healthy as much as I can and what do I do? I end up making another chapter. I really wish I could stay away from this, but I ended up doing it and its all because I heard Isabella's dialogue. Seriously, I was peacefully trying to watch the episode and I end up hearing her talk._**

 ** _Anyways, before I rant on more, please enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

 _'I wonder... should I even associate fire to that group of ninja? It seems that fire always takes someone away from you. For me, I had escaped from a laboratory with a rodent lady, lost any chance to figure out if there was a connection between Stockman and the ant other possible scientists, lost my rodent savior, and an innocent child who technically didn't know he was doing anything wrong. Even if the last one had nothing to do with the group, the poor robot did come from somewhere.. and I have a feeling that I was once in a similar situation.'_

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Mikey called when he got out of the elevator. I got curious and looked to the jokester turtle. He had a bicycle in one hand, a folded up scooter under his left arm, two pairs of rollerblades in the other hand and it looked like he had a skateboard under the other arm. "Sports gear. Undamaged and ready to ride." He said. "Come on. Let's test it out." He grinned. The others and I just looked at each other before looking back. "Fine. If it gets ya to stop your begging, we'll go." Raph said.

The others just nodded and grabbed what they wanted. Mikey got the skateboard, Don got the bicycle, Leo has the scooter, and Raph got the rollerblades. "Come along Isabella. You need to get out more." Leo insisted. "I don't really know." I shook my head a little. "Leo's right. 'Sides, there's another pair of rollerblades for ya." Raph grinned and held the pair out to me. They were going to keep insisting me to come with them. "Bella, you know you wanna go." Mikey whispered like how he was insisting Don on making the Battle Shell. I sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll go." "Yas!" Mikey yelped in victory. "Race ya through the sewers!" He yelled as he rode his skateboard. Raph growled getting up on his rollerblades. "Oh no you don't!" He chased him followed by Leo, Don and myself. The five of us got divided. Leo and Don went another path while Raph, Mikey and I went through the pipes.

"He is the alpha dog, the thrash-mister, the undisputed god of the half pipe." Mikey gloated and cheered as he flipped after skating a half-pipe. "Who needs half pipe, bro? We got full pipe." Raph taunted right back to him. I rolled my eyes as he went full pipe, outdoing Mikey. "Woohoo!" One sharp turn and we were in the lair. Leo and Don were behind us with their respective sports gear.

Donnie picked up his speed, rushing passed us and going up a ramp. "Going for amplitude!" Donnie said, doing a stunt in mid-air before landing. Leo followed after him, going up the same ramp with his scooter. He flew in the same direction but not without grinding against the edge of Don's table. "Going for grinditude!" He cheered.

Honestly, I would do one of those stunts, but I'm busy trying to keep away from Splinter's area, since he was trying to get himself comfortable in his chair. Suddenly it went pitch black, nothing could be seen in front of my face. I only tripped over a body and fell on top of something soft. "Nice wiring job, Don." I heard Mikey speak sarcastically. "I guarantee it's not my wiring. Maybe it's a blackout." Don suggested. "Maybe. Now you wanna get your foot off my shell?" Mikey asked, still being sarcastic. "I bet you anything he isn't even near you, Mikey."

I felt the softness move and I sat up with it. I then heard a strike of a match, seeing it light up a candle that Splinter was holding. I looked to see that I was Mikey's lap. _'Huh. That's why he sounded closer than normal.'_ I thought as Leo immediately warned Splinter, "Ah, keep that flame away from Mikey. He scarfed down a whole chili pizza for dinner." I commented, "In that case, I'm leaving." I got off of Mikey who began his fake whining. "No~ Sis come back~" He sniffled at me leaving and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Clearly there is a power failure." Splinter began, "I suggest you investigate and see if it can be fixed." We all had stood up at this point. Well, they got up and I was clumsily trying to stand with roller blades on. I ended up rolling almost into the water before Raphael caught me. "I gotcha, lil' sis." He said, pulling me close. "We're all over it," Mikey grinned. I looked to see Leo glaring at Raph while folding up his scooter. Looking back, I see the hothead just smirk while he helps me fold in the wheels of my rollerblades. "Thanks Raph." I smiled softly. He just rubbed the back of his head. "No problem, sis."

Don had folded up his bike and we all went to the door. "And hurry up. I do not wish to miss my favorite program." Splinter said. Yeah he got into that Korean soap opera program. Okay so you'd think we would look for any power stations that are underground, right? But nope, the others had gone topside and I decided to go along. Honestly, I don't know how my brothers convince me to do these kinds of things.

We went from building to building before stopping atop a small water tower. "You know and I don't think Splinter meant that we should investigate this far," Leo pointed out. Raph just replied with, "You can never be too through, 'specially when it comes to topside time." I looked around the city. Well it doesn't look like a city without its lights. "This whole side of town is dark," _'Oh nice observation, Don.'_ "A substation must've gone out."

"This isn't right," Leo shook his head, "Shouldn't there be some emergency lights or something?" Raphael replied with "Yeah, it's totally dark down there." Mikey had a big grin. _Oh no._ Usually Mikey with a grin like that isn't a good thing. "Which means there's only one thing for us to do." He grew so excited that before any of us knew it he took his skateboard and rode down into the city. It didn't take long for Raph to follow after him. I was actually surprised that Don, the smart one, followed them down. I was hesitant to go. "Did these guys forget why we were up here in the first place?" I asked. Leo sighed and nodded, "Apparently so." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's make sure Raph won't hurt Mikey."

I rolled my eyes and followed the leader of the turtles down to the others, having to ride my skates while he rides his scooter. Mikey and Raph were on the rails with their respective sports gear, causing sparks to ignite before rolling around on the street. Don rode around on the street. Leo and I had stopped in front of them. "Guys, you really think we should be doing this?" Leo asked. "Yeah, what if somebody sees us?" I added on. Raph and Mike stopped right next to us.

A hand was placed on my shoulder. "That's the beauty of it, you two. No one _can_ see us. It's pitch black." Raphael said as we turned to look at him. "Get with the program, you guys. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to session some surface terrain." Mikey was just seriously way too excited about this. Donnie came over, stopping his bike next to us. "Hey check this out," he whispered, pointing behind him. We followed after him towards a building before hiding. Two familiar figures were climbing up the side of the building.

"Didn't we fight these clowns once before?" Mikey inquired. I nodded. "Yeah and we nearly got waxed," Don answered him. Raph stood up and pulled out his sai, "Who's up for some payback?" He grinned. He was ready for a rematch with them. ' _Well, whatever they're doing, it's going to be something big... Plus there's no way to stop Raph from wanting something.'_ I thought before heading into the building with the others. Looking through the skylight window, I saw that they were ignoring the other cases, except one. A case holding a weapon of some sort.

We went down silently while they opened that said case. One of them put a glove on and was about to grab the sword. Leo was quick to throw a shuriken to them, penetrating the wood on the case. It caused the ninja to pull back their hand. "Gift shop's on the first floor, boys, but they don't take kindly to shoplifters and neither do we." The ninja on their left took a katana out while the other just turned away from him, about to take the sword once more before Raph threw another shuriken right in front of their hand. "Now before ya try to make off with the goods. You might want to consider a few things. One, ya outnumbered. Two, don't let the pretty faces fool ya. We're tougher than we look." He growled, going into a fighting stance.

I looked up to see a ninja jump down. Others followed him in and surrounded us. Mikey looked worried a little. "And three, we're about to get our butts seriously hammered!" He cried out. The shinobi came in and we battled. I had decided not to use the kama part of my kusarigama too much due to what happened before. I'm not having a murder case on me. I swung the chain part around, having the iron weight at the end hit a ninja in their chest. They gasped and staggered back, getting stunned.

A shadow was above me and I turned to them to see another ninja jump, holding a blade above their head. He swung it down to me and I dodged immediately before swinging around, attempting to land a kick in their side but he just grabbed my foot, stopping my kick. I struggled in his grip and was about to slap my tail to him but I felt a chain wrapped around it, pulling it to stay still. I hissed at them. Another ninja came by, a Naginata in his grip was raised above him. With little time I used my kama to break the lacing on the rollerblade and convert the other one to have wheels.

The ninja held my rollerblade while I rolled to the one holding my tail and kicking him straight in the abdomen. He ended up loosening his hold on the chain and hold his abdominal area. I managed to untangle my tail from the chain and take my other rollerblade off. I sighed in relief. ' _Those were getting uncomfortable.'_ I thought and looked to the others who were using their sports gear along with their fighting. ' _I have a bad feeling about that.'_

Leo got surrounded by three and yelled out, "A little help here!" The other three turtles rode on their sports gear. "We're on it!" They yelled back. Right before I could say or do anything, they yelled, "Look out!" and crashed right into each other. "I sense a teamwork training session in our future," Mikey groaned. Leo was the first to recover and exclaimed, "Double time! They're getting away!" The other ninjas left while the one with the gauntlet grabbed the sword and was about to get away if it weren't for Raph jumping in front of him. "Just put the sword back, sparky and we'll call it a draw."

Instead of listening, the ninja raised the sword above him and it began to glow a bright cyan blue. It sent off what looked like sound waves before we were knocked flat on our backs. We groaned and recovered while the ninja with the sword got away. "How about best two out of three?" No one answered Mikey as we all recovered. "What was that sword?" Donnie asked, being pulled up by Raph. "Hold that thought. We've gotta book." Leo ordered and we all left as the sirens grew closer. I managed to grab the rollerblades and leave with them. ' _Mikey wouldn't have liked it if I left them._ I thought to myself. _He was the one who found them after all.'_ We left the museum and headed back home.

Once we got back to the lair, we've decided to tell Master Splinter what happened and he listened. Mikey handed him a piece of cloth with their red claw symbol on it. The rat hummed as he examined it. "What does the symbol mean, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. "Trouble," Our sensei answered. We got interested and Raph was the first to ask the question I was thinking. "You know somethin' about these ninjas?" He inquired. "Where did they come from? Who do they work for?"

"And what do they want with a magic sword?" Mikey added in. Don shook his head, "Nope. Not magic. Probably more like a self-perpetuating isolation frequency generator." ' _Oh yeah, I forgot Donnie is a turtle of facts. He's not interested in anything magical or fictional... yet here we are.'_ I thought. "Uh, in English, Einstein," Mikey groaned. "It packs a shockwave that'll knock you flat on your shell." Donnie translated for his younger brother.

Raph pulled out his sai and said, "We gotta go after these creeps." Splinter turned to us. "No. A wise ninja does not seek out an enemy he does not fully understand." I sighed and the others just stood. "But sensei, bushido demands that we fight for honor and for justice and-" Leo began before being interrupted by our father. "Bushido also demands that you honor your master's wishes." Splinter lectured before calmly speaking, "I will meditate on this matter further. Good night." He finished speaking, looking to the cloth in his hand and leaving to his space.

"Under grounded again," Mikey groaned. Donnie had his hand on his chin in thought and he hummed before snapping his fingers. "Hey." He simply said and left to his computer. "Where are you going, brainiac?" The hotheaded turtle asked right before the rest of us followed after the yellowish olive-green turtle. He sat down on his chair in front of the computer. "There's more than one way to seek out your enemy." He said as he began typing. I eventually left them and headed up the stairs. I slid the curtains open and slipped into my room, closing it with my tail behind me.

 _'It's been a full day since we encountered the mysterious ninja and my brothers and I were stuck in the lair. I know it doesn't bother the others very much, but I've been thinking about that symbol. Splinter seems worried about it. I saw his expression when he was staring it down in his room. These ninjas were more than met the eye... This troubles me._ ' I've finished writing in my journal, having a dreadful feeling. It really _has_ been a full day and it really has been troubling.

All of us were kinda doing our own thing during the time. Mikey was on the couch with his comics, Don was still working on the computers, Leo and Raph were training and I stole a cork board from Don's lab and a small box of pins. I had pieces of paper pinned to the cork board. It was just some notes that I took when I went back to the lab. It was strange when I went back there. Why strange? Well I went further in and I found some abandoned notes scattered on the floor and a lot more things like the door with the biohazard symbol on it. What's even stranger was that the body of the Mutant was gone. I was honestly scared about what happened to him and where he went.

I sighed and left the room. _'I really need to not let that get to me.'_ I thought as I began walking around on the level above everyone else. "What's up with the big cheese? He's been zoning in there all day." Mikey interrupted the silence. "It's that ninja symbol. It's got Sensei all weirded out." Leo said as he practiced his moves. "Enough of this waiting around!" Raph yelled, as he beat on the dummy. "I say we head topside, kick ninja butt, take ninja names, and find out the whole ninja story for ourselves." At that point, Raph had kicked the head off the dummy, causing it to fly across the room and land next to Mikey. He jumped at that and said, "Whoa. Remind me to never get on your bad side, dude." Raph turned to Mikey and replied with a "Too late" while leaving. He would have left if it weren't for Leo standing in his way.

"Hang on, Raph," Leo stopped him, crossing his arms. "No one's going anywhere." It looked like they would have argued once more but Don had said something. "Guys! Check this out!" He pointed at the screen. "I hacked into the power company's computer system. Looks like there's another blackout by the south street sea port." He said before typing more. "I smell a rat and I don't mean Splinter," Raph grumbled.

The others were beginning to leave and Leo stopped them. "Hang on, guys. Splinter told us-" He began before being interrupted by the dark green turtle. "Not to go after the ninjas. He didn't say anything about not investigating power failures." ' _It seems that Raph found a loophole once more.'_ I thought. Donnie smiled. "Excellent. I want a few new surveillance toys I wanna test," The brainiac turtle said, patting his duffel bag. Leo huffed and ran after them. "Wait up!" He yelled before mumbling, "It's tough being a leader." And he left with them.

By that time, I had climbed down and landed next to Master Splinter. "Do you think they knew they were being eavesdropped?" I asked him. He shook his head. "No, I don't believe so." He hummed and placed his hand on his goatee stroking it. "It seems I'll have to teach more about awareness." He said before adding, "but for now, follow after your brothers, Isabella. I do not want them to get into anymore trouble than they had." I nodded, "Yes, Father." I followed after my brothers, managing to catch up with them just as they were leaving the sewers.

"So what are we doing on top of a bridge?" I asked, looking down to the cars below us. _'Oh dear god. We're so high up.'_ I thought, scooting closer to the guys. No one answered. "Total blackout." Raph commented, "Just like last night." Don set his bag down and went into it, pulling out a pair of goggles. "But this time I came prepared." He said right before Mikey snatched the goggles out of his hand. "Awesome. Total turtle vision." Mikey smiled, putting the goggles on and waving his hands in front of him. I shook my head at him while Don took them back. "Night vision, actually." He said, putting them on himself.

"How do we survey such a large area?" Leo asked. Donnie smiled. "I came prepared for that too." He pulled on a rope and released a hang glider from his other bag. _That explains the harness he has on._ I thought. "I've been dying to try this puppy." He said, grabbing hold of the bar. "You mean you haven't tested it yet?" Leo asked worriedly. Mikey decided to answer, "Dude, how's to supposed to test a _flying machine_ in the _sewers_?" I nodded. "He surprisingly has a point."

"We'll stay in touch via shell cell." Don began, hooking his device up to the shell cell in Leo's hand. "I've worked out all the theoretical aerodynamics," He said beginning to run. "It's practically fool proooooof!" He screamed as he lifted off. "Whoa-ho-ho!" Raph smirked, "But is it Don proof?" He crossed his arms, watching his brother fly. Leo looked worried and he looked to the shell cell. "Don! Don!" He called before Donnie answered. "I-I'm okay. No problem." He stuttered at first before yelling, "Uh-oh! Whoa! Just forgot to confiscate for the wind drag on my bo staff." He explained.

"Guys? I'm picking up on something strange down on the river." We hear Don say. "What is it?" Leo asked. "It looks like," he paused for a moment before finishing, "they're searching for something under the water." Leo inquired him with, "Who's searching?" Donnie answered, "It's our ninja buddies again. They have that sword they stole rigged up to some kind of vibrational cannon." I had to ask, "Where are you?" Don responded immediately, "I'm over pier sixteen." We ran down along the giant wiring of the bridge, getting down from the top. "We're there," Leo said, leading us.

"I'm going in for a closer lo- Aaahhh!" He was interrupted by a scream. We looked down, seeing Donnie struggle to stay in the air. "Don, what is it?" No answer. He just kept yelling, "Mayday, mayday! I'm going down! Whoa!" We were rushing as fast as we can before finally reaching to ground level. I looked up with the others, seeing Don crash into the water. "Don, can you hear me? Say something, bud." Leo spoke through the shell cell. The silence was dreadful. ' _Come on Donnie. Say something.'_ I thought.

"Man, that water stinks! And this is from the turtle who lives in the sewer." Donnie says. I sighed in relief while the others fist pumped and yelled out, "Yes!" It didn't take long for us to run across the piers before reaching pier sixteen. "I have a visual on the cannon." Leo said into the shell cell to Don. "I only see two guys, but that just means the others are hiding." Just as we went ahead, other ninjas jumped down and blocked our path with their katana blades drawn. "I hate it when he's right." Mikey commented. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's turtle-ize 'em!" They cried out and we pulled out our weapons. I sighed. _'How many times do I have to say that I'm not a turtle?'_ I thought. We launched into battle and I came across a ninja who had a kusarigama like I do. ' _It seems like I won't have to use my own weapon this time.'_ I thought, putting mine away as the _fundo_ (iron weight) came flying at me. I dodged and grabbed the _kusari_ (chain) before pulling on it, making the ninja come closer right before I kicked him in the side. He fell to the ground and another came at me.

This ninja had a typical katana like the others and was about to swing at me with it. I dodged in time, keeping a hold of the other kusarigama. I used the kusari to wrap around his blade and pulled. He didn't let go easily. ' _Of course, what did I think was going to happen?'_ I thought, but I wrapped the chain further on my arm and pulled as hard as I can. This time, I disarmed him. He just glared through his mask and came at me. I dodged his first punch and was about to hit him back but I didn't anticipate the grab on my arm. I winced at how hard he squeezed. ' _Shuko spikes.'_ I could feel them getting past the cloth and grazing on my skin. I looked to the kusarigama the other ninja had and thought for a second. ' _This isn't_ _ **my**_ _weapon. I may as well use it!'_ I growled, quickly swinging it up and sending it down to his shoulder, the kama digging in deep. He yelled out and let go, pulling it out of his shoulder. I ran to the ship where the others were, not looking back at him.

I was a fool to not look around. I saw a figure coming at me, turning to it a little too late before being tackled, hitting the railing on the side and falling over into the water. ' _Not again with this!'_ I protested in my head. The ninja kept swimming further and further into the water, keeping a hold on me. I struggled in his grip, my tail withering. I managed an arm free, but right as I was about to hit him, he already let go and kicked me down. I huffed. ' _Oh I shouldn't have done that!'_ Water slipped passed my snout and down my throat. I tried to swim up, but.. I was getting tired. You'd think my endurance would be more than this, but we're always on land. And I'm certain that some geckos weren't meant to swim. The ninja had already got out of the water, but I see another yet larger form dive in. It was too dark to see who it was but I reached up to them, seeing them with arms wide open.

The person had grabbed me and swam up quickly. ' _I know this energy anywhere.'_ I smiled. ' _Mikey.'_ I would chuckle, but well, I'm still underwater and I am definitely not a fish. We reached the surface and I got to see that familiar face. "So what's this hero's reward, Bella?" Mikey smirked. "Sorry, I don't have much. Goodbye," I pushed him and went into the water, gladly swimming away and climbing up and onto the ship. Mikey followed and we both head to the others. "I think this teamwork effort gets a most improved." Leo commented.

I heard the sound of metallic wings slicing the air and I looked to see a helicopter with a claw being lowered into the whirlpool. "School's not out yet." Donnie pointed to the helicopter, "That's one cool shell chopper." He commented. The claw pulled back up, taking a strange suit-looking thing with it. "What's up with Barnacle Bill?" Mikey inquired. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." Raph answered. "It definitely can't be, considering that it's the ninjas who took it." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. We began running along the pier, heading up to the last two with the stolen sword. Leo went up first.

"Now boys, there's a small matter of some stolen property we need to discuss," Leo stated. The two ran to another corner and Don went up, "Dudes, you really shouldn't be playing with some dangerous toys." Raph went right after Don, literally right next to him. Mikey went next and gave a "grr" at them. They were about to take the stairs but I went up and gave a good hiss. They backed off and one used a laser to Mikey before being kicked by Leo. The ninja got lost his balance and accidentally used his laser on the controls of the cannon, making it overload.

"It's overloading!" One of them yelled, "I can't control it!" The other just replied with, "Who cares! We're leaving." With that, the helicopter came back around and they jumped up, leaving in the said vehicle. "They're getting away!" Raph yelled. "Forget about them! We have a much bigger problem!" I yelled back, pointing to the machine. It overloaded and made itself turn to land. "Like Isabella said, I think we have bigger problems." Don repeated. The vibrations hit the dock and broke apart the wood, before they traveled ahead and cracked the cement. "Talk about bad vibes!" Mikey joked. Raph shook his head, "Not funny, Mike." I added, "This isn't the time for puns!"

"Don, can you shut it down?" Leo asked. Don hopped up and began explaining while pulling the panel off with a crowbar, "Well I might be able to disconnect the sword from the accelerator, but crossing the power terminator could result in a feedback loop that might-" He droned on right before Leo interrupted, "Donnie whatever. Meantime, let's point this thing away from civilization." He instructed and we nodded, attempting to push the cannon away.

Another helicopter came flying and we heard someone yelling through the megaphone. "This is the police! You on the pier, stop where you are!" The guy yelled. Raph turned to Don. "Hurry up, Don before we end up on America's Most Wanted Reptiles." Donnie was quick to answer, "Almost there." He connected two wires and it only caused the machine to spin, making Don fall off. The purple mask wearing turtle went up to it, only to be knocked over. "We gotta steady this thing!" Leo yelled over it and quickly grabbed the crowbar, before setting it in. It gave gigantic sparks and stopped, facing the vibrations to the ocean. Donnie went up and reached for the handle of the sword before being shocked. "Ow!" He held his hand. Leo grabbed the gauntlet and tossed it to him. I'm honestly wondering how that glove fits on his hand.

The gauntlet was put on and Don was able to grab the sword. "Let's get out of here!" He warned and we left with him, leaving behind a malfunctioning machine. It broke apart the pier and fell into the water. Electricity and water weren't a best match. The result? An explosion. "Whoa. Awesome light show," Mikey commented. The helicopter came closer. "And speaking of light shows," Leo said before we left the pier. We ran as far and fast as we can until we reach the sewers and went home.

Splinter was awaiting us and once more we had explained what happened. We had to hand him the gauntlet and he placed it on his hand, holding the sword. He hummed, looking over the blade. "The design is unmistakably eleventh century Japanese, but the metal is unlike any I have ever seen. Clearly there is more to this sword than meets the eye." He said, getting up and placing the handle gently against a stand. "Best that it remain out of the wrong hands." He said. The others had left and I was staring at it. ' _I don't like the look of it.'_ I looked to the gauntlet, seeing the symbol. ' _Why do I feel like I've seen you before?'_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **Well, I finally finish the chapter. I'm happy that I convinced myself to finish it. Now I shouldn't come out with another chapter. I seriously need this break to happen. So don't freak out about the hiatus. I promise I won't try to abandon this fanfic. Not that I want to. I mean, I already put too much work into this to simply give up.**_

 _ **And it looks like there is more to Isabella than meets the eye. I mean, obviously we think that, but there will be another Bella chapter. It just won't be the next one. It'll be the one after that one, if that makes sense.**_

 ** _Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed and please review what you think. Seriously, seeing some reviews just makes me feel better sometimes. It'd be nice to see some. Anyways, I hope to see you next time. Bye._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:** **I could say that I'm sorry for making you wait, but I actually want to say thank you for being patient. I know it has been a little bit, but I managed to pull through. I don't have much to say, so...**_

 ** _Anyways, here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _That symbol was really getting to me. It kept bothering me just as much as I'm bothered by the mutant's disappearance. And that sword.. I hate it. It's giving off this evil aura like it's done some damage in its history. It shouldn't be messing with me so much but... I just hate how these events happen. I don't think it's a coincidence. It can't be a coincidence._

Master Splinter had lit the last candle, before blowing the other flame out. "My children, tonight, our training shall focus on combining two essential disciplines, the way of balance," he clapped, turning off the lights before finishing, "and the way of invisibility." Mikey and Don crouched down on the bamboo sticks. "Dude, you put in a clapper." Mikey said to Don rather loudly. Splinter responded by slapping his hand with the walking stick. "Ow," Mike rubbed his hand. "Michelangelo, the way of invisibility also includes the way of silence. I suggest you employ both if you wish to avoid my walking stick." He scolded before jumping around on the bamboo sticks.

Splinter went to Leo and swung at him. The turtle only flipped, dodging the walking stick but almost ending up in a split. _Oh that would've been painful._ I thought. Donnie leaped and tried to land a kick, but our master merely ducked beneath him. The genius turtle had landed on another bamboo stick. I heard the familiar footsteps of our teacher and dodged the attack, going on another bamboo and spinning on it. Honestly I don't mean to brag, but I probably have more balance than these guys. It's probably because of my tail, so that's kinda unfair for them.

Just then, I felt someone coming towards me and almost knock me off. I jumped to another stick immediately and almost slipped off. I looked and saw Raphael ran across the bamboo sticks. "Really big bro?" I huffed at him. "Sorry lil' sis. Kinda busy." He said before jumping, going in for an attack but Splinter had already leaned back. Suddenly someone clapped and the lights went on. "Peek a boo, I see you." Mikey joked. Splinter swung his walking stick at him but Mikey grabbed it. The Sensei just yanked it back, causing the jokester turtle to lose his balance. He fell off his stick but grabbed onto it before he completely fell off.

"Hey, don't I at least get points for creativity?" Mikey asked. Splinter hopped to another stick and lectured, "A creative mind must be balanced by a disciplined body." He clapped, turning the lights off again, "We must learn stillness and alertness for they are the only defense against the unexpected." I nodded, hearing the door open and a figure walk in blindly. "Hey guys." He called out before accidentally walking into the bamboo sticks. "Well, gotta go." I quickly said, hopping across the sticks. Unfortunately I still ended up getting knocked over and got pinned by a large figure. I looked up to see the familiar shape. The turtle above me groaned and looked down to me before quickly getting up. Leo helped me up and we both went to Splinter, who pinned the man.

"Master Splinter, no!" Leo yelled. "He's okay!" Mikey clapped, making the lights turn on. "Sensei, this is Casey. The nutca- uh, the guy we told you about." Donnie explained. "You remember? The igilante-ve." Mikey said. Raph stepped in, "We figured it'd be okay to give 'im access to the lair. Y'know, for emergencies and stuff." Splinter looked apologetic and got off of the masked man. He lowered his head. "Please forgive my rash action." Donnie and Mikey helped Casey up while the long haired man got his mask off and answered, "No problemo."

Splinter glared and still held his stick up to him threatening. "Although next time, you would be wise the ancient Japanese proverb: phone first." He left and began picking up the training equipment. "Whoa! Raph, your crib's even more awesome than you said." He commented, walking around and kicking a bamboo stick to the side. Splinter shook his head at him. "You didn't come all the down here for the nick of tour." Raph said as my four brothers approached him. "What's the four-one-one street side?" He asked. "Graffiti. It's everywhere. All over town." Casey answered simply.

"And I speak for everyone in the room when I say duh," Mikey commented. "We're New Yorkers, Casey. We've seen graffiti before," Don added. I nodded. "Uh-uh. Not this kind," he said, turning around with a picture in his hand. It had a lizard and four turtles being stabbed by a sword with red ink as the color of choice. "I think somebody's trying to send you a message." Mikey gagged, "Blegh. Talk about getting the point." I wanted to nod in agreement but.. well I'm trying to not get sick. "Do all the tags look like this?" Leo said. "Some are a little more graphic." I didn't want to hear anymore so I left, before Casey said. "Hey, cool sword. Looks just like the one in the graffiti." I looked to that evil blade.

"Casey no!" Donnie yelled just as Casey was about to touch it. I wanted to tackle him, but it was a little too late. The sword activated, causing sound waves to go off and electricity gave off. Casey flew back and into a shelf, hitting it and causing the books on it to fall. "Remind me. Who's idea was it to invite him down here?" Don asked annoyingly, looking at Raph. The four turtles, along with Splinter helped Casey up. "I thank you for this information, Mr. Jones, but now we must return to our training." Splinter explained.

"Wait," Casey pulled his arm away and turned to the guys, "don't you guys wanna put the smackdown on the scum who did this?" He sneered. "Well, yeah," Mikey took the pictures from him and continued, "but it smells way too much of a setup." _Surprisingly, Mikey is right._ "Someone's just trying to get under our shells. Why should we stoop to their level?" Donnie added. Casey took out his baseball bat and decided to add, "But this is a matter of honor. What about all that bushido-do stuff you're always talkin' about?" I glared at him and thought, ' _Don't bring out code of honor into this!'_ Leo argued, "That's _bushido_ , which has nothing to do with payback for a bunch of nasty wall doodles."

Raph sighed, "Sorry Cas. I gotta go with my bros on this one." I did a double take at him. _'And Raph isn't picking a fight? What's up with today?'_ I thought in disbelief. My four brothers were walking Casey out right before the man noticed the TV area. "Hey," He said with interest, going to the area and taking a seat. "So what's on the tube?" He asked to no one in particular and clicked the power button.

It had been hours since Casey arrived and he hasn't left. He stole the last slice from Mikey and I could tell that the turtle in orange was pouting on the inside. Leo grabbed the remote and turned the tv off while Casey grabbed the box full of DVDs. Leo pulled a fake yawn, "Hoo, sure is getting, uh, late." Casey paid no mind to him, focusing on the DVDs in his hands, "These the only DVDs ya got?" He asked. Mikey got up at the opportunity. "Yeah. In fact, why don't you borrow some and bring 'em back?" He took the box from him. Casey went to the other area with the DVD player. "That's okay. I'll just watch him here." He clicked on the button. "Come on. Eject. Eject." He commanded. "You useless piece of-" He complained and kicked it. Mikey gave out a girly scream over the scene.

"Uh... I think your player's broken." Casey said. ' _Yeah you just broke it!'_ I thought. "No problem. I'll fix it _in the morning_." Even Donnie is getting irritated with him. "Whatcha workin' on?" Casey asked. "Boring stuff.. Really really boring stuff." Donnie answered, trying to avoid the nosey human. "Shouldn't you be heading back? It is really late." I insisted. He just stared intently at me. "What?" He hummed in thought. "I don' get it. If you're there sis' then how come you're a lizard and their turtles?" He approached. I snapped my tail a little. . "Uh Casey, I wouldn't pester her if I were you," Mikey warned.

"Oh come on. I just wan' to ask some questions. No biggie." He said. "Now what's wit the eyes? Are they grey or blue?" I ignored him. "And what's with the clothes?" "Excuse me?" I glared at him. "I mean, you're a lizard. You basically have nothing to hide like these guys." My tail snapped loudly and this time I acted, spinning around, swinging my tail to him. He ducked in time and what's the next thing I noticed? Well, I realized a little too late that I was still near the sword. My tail came in contact with the blade and electricity acted up.

The shockwaves travelled quickly through me and I screamed out. "Sis/Bella/Isabella!" I hear my brothers yell. I got pulled back by a pair of familiar gray arms and I see nothing but black when I got set down by my Sensei.

(Third Person P.O.V.)

"Sis!" Raph yelled out and they all ran to her side. "I told you not to pester her! She doesn't like that." Mikey scolded the man. "Me? I'm not the one who shocked her." Casey argued. "Maybe not, but you don't just mess with our little sister like that." Leo said in a matter of fact voice. "Yeah, now thanks to ya, she's hurt." Raphael glared at Casey. Splinter looked up from his daughter and set his walking stick down threateningly. "Raphael, normally I discourage excursions to the surface, but I think it wise for you to take our _guest_ for a breath of fresh air." He said.

"Topside? I'm all over it." Raph smiled. Even though on the inside he wanted to stay and make sure his sis was okay, it was better if he took the bonehead out of here first before the guy does anything else. "Boo yah!" Casey cries out in excitement. "Come on, ya maniac." Raphael lead the way to the elevator. "Maniac? Who ya callin' a maniac?" Casey taunted back at him while they left in the elevator.

"And that's how they defeated _The Thing That Wouldn't Leave_." Mikey joked. Splinter sighed and looked to his daughter before sitting her up. "Donatello, do you have any medical supplies in your laboratory?" The Sensei asked. The turtle nodded, "Ill grab them now." He left. "I have a feeling that we'll need them." The rat said. Donatello had came back and helped Splinter carefully lifted the lizard to her feet. "And what do I do, Sensei?" Mikey asked. Splinter answered simply, "You and your brother, Leonardo will setup the training equipment. We will be continuing after I tend to your sister." Donnie had picked Isabella up to save time and climbed the stairs with their father following after them.

Isabella groaned, curling up in his arms. Donnie felt himself get flustered before he looked at her face. While she did look peaceful in his arms, her face looked troubled slightly. He would ask her what's wrong, but right now she's unconscious from being shocked by that sword. Right now, she needed taking care of. He can ask questions later.

/Isabella's Dream/

 _She was placed in a cage with a special heat lamp hanging above her. Soft bedding was what she laid on. Though it kept her warm, the atmosphere still felt cold. She could hear the sound of footsteps and she curled up to the corner of her small living space. The figure bent over and spoke to her, "I am sorry that you have to go through with this. My boss has been wanting this project to come to life for a while.. and you were especially chosen for this." The masculine voice spoke. She didn't understand him, but she knew this man didn't want any part of this._ _If you think about it he looked like man who liked simpler things, but then he got mixed up into some messy events._

 _He sighed at the lizard and opened the cage door. "Come along now. If you cooperate, then maybe he won't be so harsh this time." He said, trying to keep the subject calm. The leopard gecko only looked at him with her marble eyes. "Maybe you'll get to see that rodent friend of yours. She's grown quite fond of you very much." He said. Her head perked up at that and she crawled out of the cage, getting a harness on and a leash attached to it._

 _The scenery changed and she was now in the hall, still in a harness with a leash. The man beside her wore a long white lab coat with a gray shirt and black pants along with black shoes. He held a file with some papers and she saw a red symbol stamped on it. It interested her but she paid no mind to it. The leopard gecko child crawled beside him and looked around. The surroundings were the same as before. Some doors were closed and some were open but the curtains inside the rooms were closed like they were trying to hide some things from prying eyes._

 _She grew interested on seeing more, but kept getting pulled back. "No.., you can't go in there. We have somewhere else to be." The man kept telling her. Her curiosity was natural for her age, but it didn't help her in some cases. Luckily the man she was with was patient. His boss though? Not so much. He sighed when they finally came into the area. "Here we are..." She backed away, recognizing the area. "I know you don't like it here, but it's important if you are. Alright?" She had no choice. She had to follow him in, even if she didn't like the area. The next thing she felt was an electrifying pain._

 _/line break/_

 _The scene changed and this time Isabella wasn't in the lab, but she was deep within her mind. She could hear a voice speak to her. "My child... I'm so sorry. I know you wish to know more of your past, but you must remember who the real enemy is." The red symbol popped up and it looked exactly like the one she'd seen on the cloth and what she had seen on the notes. "These people who wear this symbol are our enemies." The familiar rodent appeared, but her eyes were even more pale than before. The Mutant came next. He still bared scars from what he went through. "_ _ **They did this to us**_ _." They both spoke. "Now my child... it is time that you awaken." The ground beneath her cracked like before, but she couldn't move. "Once you do..._ _ **Find us**_ _." With that she fell into the abyss, leaving behind the rodent and the other Mutant._

/line break/

I gasped as I jolted up, coughing rather harshly. I felt around, feeling that I was on my bed. Looking down, I saw that I had a few bandages. _Splinter must have been here._ I thought before getting up, wincing and wrenching my expression to one of pain. Yeah. You'd think I'd stay down after getting hurt, but I learned that laying down doesn't get anyone anywhere. I looked around and grabbed my top that was folded up neatly. _Sensei was definitely here._ I sighed and put it on, having to tuck it into my pants and tie the belt. _There. That's better._

I sighed and went out of my room, looking down to see my brothers training. _Splinter had continued the training without me. Not that I'm hurt by it. I'm used to watching them train before I joined in on it._ It's true. I remember that I was a toddler during the time and Splinter had given me the choice whether I wanted to train with them or not. You can already guess the answer. I saw the elevator door open and it reveals a bruised up Casey limping and grunting. Even if he tried to evade the bamboo sticks, he still hits them and they still fall over.

I clapped the lights on for them. "You can almost set your watch by this guy." Mikey commented sarcastically before getting up and helping Leo pick Casey up. "Casey, what happened?" Leo asked. "Where is Raphael?" Sensei sounded really mad. Then again, he was always so protective of us. Casey looked up to him. "The invisible ninjas took 'im." Don and Mike looked to each other before the turtle in orange replied with, "Invisible ninjas, huh? This story wouldn't involve Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny by any chance?" He grinned. Casey looked ticked and he argued, "I got proof."

He took out what looked like an eye piece and Donnie was quick to take it. He took it to his lab table, looking through the magnifying glass and examining the eye piece. "Ooh, some kind of optical device. Heavy duty hardware." He said, while Leo called his shell cell. "Raph's not answering his shell cell." Casey grabbed a stool and smashed it. "This is all my fault." He said with guilt. "Don't worry. I installed tracking chips in all the shell cells. Just in case." Donnie explained. _Really, Don? Just in case?_ I thought. "Interesting... Not picking up a signal." He thought out loud. Casey kicked the sofa. "Oh! We'll never find 'im." He kicked at a table with glasses on it and they all shattered when they hit the floor.

"I may be able to calibrate the scanner to trace a com signal from your _invisible ninjas_." Don pressed buttons while Casey was wreaking havoc on our furniture. "Better make it fast. We're running out of furniture," Mikey mumbled to Don. "Yeah and I don't want him to exactly go up the stairs and destroy my curtain." I said. _What? I like my curtain. It's basically my door._ It took our genius turtle a bit but finally, we were hearing a blip on the tracker. "I'm getting a signal. It's Raph!" Donnie smiled. Casey cheered, accidentally breaking a lightbulb just above Don. Luckily Donnie ducked in time.

"This guy's bad news even when there's good news." Mikey mumbled to the others. Leo face palmed and Splinter shook his head. Donnie looked to his tracker and reported, "It's faint, but at least we got a blip we could follow." Suddenly the blipping sound multiplied and I looked over Donnie's shoulder. "Make that several blips." Leo questioned, "The invisible ninjas' signal?" Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder. "Raphael may not be aware he is being followed."

"Which means we gotta find him before he brings in some seriously unwanted house guests." Leo said. We all looked to Casey. "We've already got one of those." Mikey commented. "So uh... how do we stop somethin' we can't see?" Casey asked. Donatello smiled and turned back to his table. "Already got that one covered." He picked a pair of goggles up. "Turtle vision heat sensor goggles. After all an invisible body is still a warm body." He handed a pair of goggles to Casey and put a pair on himself, tossing the other two to Leo and Mikey. I took a pair of goggles and placed them on. _Guess he had time to fix these up._ I thought. "Let's go." Leo commanded, putting on his goggles. Mikey looked to Casey who had his hockey mask and the heat goggles on. _That's actually a good look for him._ "That's a good look for you." Mikey commented.

"We're gonna have to split up." Leo ordered. "Mike and Casey, you cover above ground. Me, Don and Bell will cover below." Before Mikey left, he gave Leo a look and said something like "you're seriously using your rank as leader to-" I didn't catch the rest. _Honestly these guys._ I thought before we left and I got a seat next to Don. Leo drove the sewer slider for a while since Donnie was holding the tracker. The blip kept blinking on the screen. We got closer eventually and once they boarded off, I had to stop. The pain hadn't went away but it did dull down for now. My hands wrapped themselves around my torso.

"Bella...?" Donnie said with worry. "You alright?" He asked. I had to force a smile. "I'm fine." I said, but my brothers know that I'm not fine. I've experienced too much all at once, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. I had to show that it didn't bother me. Donnie sighed. "Come on. We've gotta help Raph before he brings in anyone else." I nodded at that and followed him. The three of us looked down and saw Raph. He had stopped and looked around. _Either he's trying to find his way back or he knows that he's not alone._ He only _looked_ like he was all alone, after all.

"I spy with my turtle eye," Donnie began, "some goons that need a good bapping." With that, we pulled out our weapons and jumped down to Raphael. He looked up at us and smiled. "Hey." He said before he got a questioning look. "Huh?" We attacked the ninjas through the heat goggles. I slapped at another with my tail, still keeping the kama part of my kusarigama to myself. "Uh guys, what're ya-" He was about to ask, but Donnie answered immediately. "Ever hear the one about the invisible ninjas?"

The group got themselves back up before picking Leo and Don up, spinning them around before tossing them onto their shells. I got kicked back to the wall behind me. I yelped at the contact of the wall meeting my bandaged back. "Hey, did I mention that these guys were really strong too?" Casey asked innocently. I growled. "No! You haven't!" Don't blame me for being mad. I'm kinda in pain here. Leo groaned, "Might have been useful info." We got ourselves back up and saw Raph attack, but he kept missing the enemy. "Come on." He kept getting hit. "Show yourself, ya lousy-" He got kicked in the face before getting kneed. He had this dizzy look on his face.

"Uh, think we should give him a hand?" Mikey joked. We nodded before charging in. Casey stayed behind, having a golf club at the ready with a pile of mud. "Four!" He warned before swinging. The mud flew and covered the two ninjas that was near Raph. The hothead sighed. "Ah, much better." He performed a split kick and knocked them away. Mikey had two in front of him and he pulled out his pair of nunchaku. "Now you see them." He knocked them out of the way. "Now you don't." Three ninjas came my way and I used my blunt end of the weapon to hit them. The chain wrapped around one of them and I pulled, making that ninja spin. I chuckled seeing him knock the other two over.

Don swung his staff at the one in front of him. "Their cloaking control looks to be somewhere around the chest plate." He said. _Always one for technology._ I thought. "You mean, here?" Leo asked, slicing through the air. The ninjas appeared. They gave a sound of worry while their chest plates sparked. Donnie jumped and swung at them. They landed in a puddle, still having the electricity spark. I think you can guess what happened there. "Can I call 'em or what?"

"So I guess that's that." Raph said, but for some reason, he pulled his pair of sai out. We heard someone yell and look up to see Casey being held by a ninja. "Drop your weapons and surrender." He said menacingly. We stood there, not doing anything. "My grip is loosening. I suggest you drop your weapons _now_." He said once more, still keeping a menacing tone. Casey squirmed in his grip and grunted, "Don't do it guys. I'm not worth it." Donnie turned to us. "You know, he's got a point." I nodded, only for us two to receive a glare from Raphael and Leo. "You're starting to sound like Mikey, Don." Leo commented. We tossed our weapons down and Raph asked, "Hey, where is Mikey?" I thought the same thing before glancing up.

 _'Holy sh-!'_ I thought in surprise. Mikey was balancing on the large pipe above them before jumping down and kicking the ninja off. Unfortunately this caused the ninja to let go of the man he held. Don went to help but got blocked. He dodged as the man in the ninja suit almost cut him and leaped above him, kicking off his back and flipping, grabbing his staff and going down. I didn't see him until Casey got swung back up here and landed with Donnie and Mikey at his sides. Leo, Raph and I went to their side, armed and ready before we charged into battle.

In a matter of seconds, the ninjas got thrown off the edge and into the whirlpool Casey almost fell into. The long haired man had looked over and saw that they disappeared into it. "Thanks guys. I owe ya." He took off his mask and goggles and placed it on his side. "We take cash, personal checks and most major credit cards." Mikey joked while we all took off our goggles. "Man, I'm beat. Maybe I should crash at you guys' place." He said. I took a step back, rather horrified by the idea. Leo was quick to reply. "No!" He yelped before he recovered, "I mean, nothing beats the comfort of sleeping in your own bed." He nervously laughed.

"We'll give you a ride. Have you home in no time." Donnie added. Mikey came in. "Carry you up the stairs, tuck you in, heck, we'll even tell you a bedtime story." Leo, Don, and Mikey either pulled or pushed Casey along. Raph was about to follow but then I see him look to me. "Hey, sis. You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He just raised an eye ridge at me. My brothers seem to have this sense to know when someone is lying, you know? _It really is no use lying to them, but what other choice do I have?_ Raph just sighed at me. "Come on, sis. Let's get this big oaf out of the sewers and then we'll talk." He said. I just nodded and we both followed after the three turtles still pushing the man out of our home.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** **_So, as I said, thank you for waiting for me. I've kinda been holding on Chapter 8 for a while, but I decided to submit it finally. And Chapter 9? It's going to take a while to type since it's Isabella's "episode." And you guys already know there's more to Isabella than meets the eye._**

 ** _What I'm trying to say is, could you guys be a little more patient while I work on the Chapter? It'd be very appreciated._**

 ** _Oh Wait- if you have any ideas or you want to hear some of my own, you could PM me or message me in WattPad. I'm "GamingKCW99" on WattPad. I could use the help from you guys. Plus I need to find other TMNT fans to talk to. Thank you for your time and I hope to type to you guys soon._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: Wow. It's been so long since I posted a chapter. And look, Sister's Story passed its one year anniversary and I'm happy that I'm still motivated to finish this. And for those of you who have been patient, thank you for waiting for me.**_

 _ **It's just kinda hard to keep some people in character when they haven't had certain situations happen to them. So I apologize if any of them are OOC.**_

 ** _Do I have anything else to say? No. Just a disclaimer that I don't own these TMNT characters. Only one I own is Isabella._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

 _'These enemies that we've faced have shown no mercy. But then again, I had to give some thought. The ninjas don't seem like they work on their own accord. The Purple Dragon gangsters are a little too dimwitted to work things out by themselves. They might be just like the robot and that mutant. How? They were probably doing what they were told to do. Why do I get the feeling like some of them didn't want to do what they had to?'_

It had been a while since I came back to the board. The pins were holding up pictures and notes went with them. I basically have been going back to the laboratory to collect the abandoned notes. My family didn't like how I went there so willingly, but I just have to know if it could give me clues to my history. I really wanted to know. They already know of their history so what do they know about how I feel. ' _It's just so frustrating._ ' I thought to myself. I could feel a dull, nagging yet persistent pain in my head and winced at it.

I've been getting these headaches ever since I had that vision. ' _They did this to us_.' I could still hear their voices. They never left my mind. I could still see the injured mutant, but he was holding the spot where I had sent my kusarigama in him and he bled out. Then there was the rodent woman. She looked so weak, so frail, and in need of help. I really do want to help, but what can I do? ' _Find us_.' Their voices echoed. I shook my head and looked back to the notes I collected. There were bits and pieces of information from some big project. I couldn't get myself to understand it. Every time I tried to understand it, my head began hurting.

I sighed and got up for a single moment, beginning to move ahead. I was only greeted with the temporary blindness. Dots and blackness filled my vision. My hand was out in front of me but I ended up hitting a wall. "Ow.." The small headache I had earlier ended up turning into a throbbing one on. I could only hold my head in my hands, falling back into my seat and curling up with my head between my legs. It hurt so much.. so much.. I just want to... to. "Bella?" I hear a voice say and looked up. "Are you alright?" Donnie asked in a tone of worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." I would nod along with my answer but my head was hurting at the moment.

He just sighed and shook his head. My brothers hated it when I lied and Donnie was no exception. "You should come down sometime soon. Master Splinter is having us train in a few minutes." He spoke. I nodded at that and sighed. "Alright." He nodded back and left. I looked around my room, pushing the cork board back from any further viewing. I know Don probably caught a glance at it but.. I just want to make sure of some things before I say anything about what I found, you know? I sighed and set my eyes on my weapon. The kusarigama was treated well as far as keeping it... clean goes. In all honesty, I-...

I gave up my trail of thoughts and just grabbed the handle, trying to ignore the memories of what happened merely weeks ago. I needed to get to Master Splinter and train like always. It'll be normal. ' _I mean it's as normal as it can get with my family, right?_ ' I thought and made a small smile, leaving the room and closing the curtains behind me. The others were getting themselves ready and Leo was already with Master Splinter on the training pads. _'Always the first to Splinter.'_ I thought and rolled my eyes.

Raph was next and he looked like he was ready to pull his sai out of its holder to start. ' _Of course he's ready to fight._ ' I sigh, walking a little slower. Apparently I must be walking too slow because Mikey climbed up to see me. "Whoa. Kinda slow today, aren't you Bella? You doing alright?" He asked. I didn't bother answering. I mean, why should I? I've probably spewed enough lies for the past few weeks. At least, I tried telling them half-truths. Mikey pouted at my silence but followed after me down the stairs and to the training space anyways. ' _I'm getting the feeling that something's gonna happen._ ' I think to myself.

"Attack me, my students." I barely heard what Master Splinter says, but it is only a few moments before we all get into position. Raphael went ahead first, looking rather impatient. He swung his sais at Splinter, who was quick to react by dodging before using his tail to slip him up. He scolded him right as Mikey tried to tackle him. Splinter jumped up in time, letting Mike take Raph down instead. "Ow!" The hotheaded turtle yelled, "Mikey!" Don went in with his staff at the ready. He tried to land a hit on Splinter but he blocked with his walking stick. Leonardo came in and attacked as well but it didn't take long for the master to take down his student.

Everything froze for me at the moment of realization. It was my turn. I swallowed a little nervously and held my kusarigama in my hand. ' _It.. It's just training. No one is going to get hurt. Even if someone did, it would just be bruises_.' I tell myself before charging forward. Splinter took stance, holding his walking stick in his hand. Like before in my previous battles, I kept the blade away from Splinter, using the chain end to swing at him instead. He purposely let his staff get wrapped up, pulling me in. I raised my kusarigama up high, ready to send a strike, but instead I stopped right where I was. ' _No..._ ' Seeing in my distracted state, he kicked me in my side and I stumbled.

"Isabella, you are hesitating on your attacks. Is there something troubling you?" I hear him ask in a stern but concerned tone. I couldn't help but think about what happened to that Mutant with the pain he had in his eyes, the innocent AI child with that echoing scream and that expression of terror as he fell into the incinerator, that Foot Ninja I- I had... and the fact that I nearly drowned twice. I.. I felt my grip loosen up and I began shaking at those memories. My vision grew blurry and before I could react, I felt tears run down my face. ' _Not Splinter... Not my Sensei.. Not my father too... He doesn't deserve it._ ' I thought, dropping my weapon and hugging him tightly. "Hey... Lil' sis.. what's da matta?" I hear Raph asked in concern. His hand placed itself on my back. Right, I forgot that big bro gets concerned about his family, if not the most concerned out of all of us. "My daughter... kneel." Splinter commanded softly. I obeyed, kneeling down while still holding onto him.

"Now.. Will you tell us what's wrong?" I didn't want to say anything, fearing that it would only come out as a squeak. Instead, I looked to my weapon, looking away from it. The old rat lifted my head and I couldn't control any emotions I held in. "I see.. There is a guilt in your eyes that I have only seen on one other person.. I didn't expect to see this expression on you at all," He began and sighed softly.. "You... have done something awful, haven't you?" He asked. That's when I broke. Or at least that's when I think so.

You know that feeling you get when everything comes crashing down and it feels like you can't hold yourself up anymore? Where deep down it felt like you were suffocating and you were just keeping yourself busy to ignore those feelings? Yeah.. That's how I feel right now. I whimpered and felt the tears roll down my face uncontrollably, sobs escaping me. Splinter was quick to hold me close and I gripped hard on his yukata. I could feel the others eyes on me. ' _They're pitying me_.' I thought. ' _I just know they are_.'

"There, There.. Isabella.." The old grey rat spoke softly. I desperately wanted to bury my face into his neck fur but decided to go against that, feeling myself shake. "My child, please... calm down... breathe slowly.." I shook in his arms, trying to calm my thoughts down while fighting to breathe slower. "Shhh..." He hushed. I can see Mikey reaching out, trying to comfort me as well but Master Splinter looked sternly at him. "Michelangelo, I know you wish to help, but it is best if we do not push her." Mikey pulled away. "Oh.. Okay then."

"Leonardo, perhaps it is best if you prepare some tea. I wish to speak to Isabella alone in my quarters." Splinter told Leonardo. Leo did as he was instructed while Master Splinter and I went into his room, his tail sliding the door close. He and I sat down in our spots and it was at this point that I had to take off my mask at this point since it was getting soaked under my eyes. "Isabella, you may try to pull the wool over your brother's eyes, but you cannot fool this old rat. I've seen enough to know if one of my children is being troubled." Splinter began before asking, "Please.. Tell me what's the matter."

"I.. I don't know where to begin," I answered honestly, even if I did stutter. He sighed softly and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Start at the beginning." Right.. The beginning. ' _I think..._ ' "It started with the vision I had.. after we had settled in." I began. It was about time to tell him what I saw from that vision. I figured that if I had to deal with this, I was going to need help and I know Splinter was never the one to turn any of us down when we needed help. I learnt that a long, _long_ time ago, but as Splinter would say, that's a story for another day.

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

"You know, Isabella's been a little worrisome lately." Donnie stated with an unusual tone in his voice, breaking the silence. Mikey listed a few things, "Yeah. I mean, first her nightmare, then that thing, and the fact that she keeps going back to that place where it took her." Leonardo nodded, "I followed her a few times there and all she grabs is notes. It's like she's looking for something. For what? I don't know." He had his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't know why his little sister kept going back there even when he felt that terrible atmosphere of the place. Even Mikey said he had a bad feeling about that place and he didn't like it one bit. That's coming from the monster movie fanatic.

"You know something... That monster took her to that lab. What if she and it came from it?" Mikey asked. "Mikey," Raph injected. "No really. A monster has to come from somewhere. I mean it could've been made there. And if Isabella was there, then that means there were others there." Others? They would have noticed if there were others, especially with how they explored enough sewers to know where they were going and how to get home. Aside from seeing that rodent lady dropping Isabella off years ago and that mutant hybrid of sorts, there was no concrete evidence of any more mutants like them.

"This talk about the lab and those damned notes she keeps grabbin' makes me think she's part of a science project." Raph spat. "And I don' like the sound of that." His hand gripped on his sai as if ready to draw it out of his belt and throw it at a target. The others saw this and kept themselves on alert. "We don't either, Raph, but.." Don hesitated for a second before continuing, "put ourselves in Isabella's position. We're lucky to know what happened to us but then imagine not knowing one bit of our past and we find clues of it before piecing it together to make a clear picture. Would you really turn down the opportunity to find out where you came from?" Donnie sounded more wise than he did smart. "Whoa... I guess you're right..." Mikey replied, sitting up in realization but didn't say anything else or add anything in. "When ya put it like that, it makes me feel bad for her." Raph sympathized, looking down but not letting go of his sai. In fact, he quickly drew it and threw it, straight into the wooden dummy nearby. Thankfully, the sai didn't hit anyone. "But that still doesn' make it right on whoever put her through all that."

The four heard the door open and looked to see Isabella, holding her arms around herself as if she was halfway into curling up into a tight ball. Splinter followed out after her, having a troubled look. Never had they seen him look like that. Then again, never had they thought of Isabella hurting someone before. Enemies? Sure. But someone who just wanted help and didn't know how to ask? Not even she was thinking at that moment in time. Isabella went pass them, leaving her weapon in the training area. Mikey went to reach for her, but Donnie stopped him. Splinter went to their sides, watching his daughter carry herself up the stairs. He never expected the most merciful of souls to physically hurt someone, but she had and she carried guilt around with her. He never wanted to see his children have to carry that burden for he knew his Master Yoshi carried it around for years. Even if he physically didn't show it, Splinter could sense it.

"My sons," he caught their attention immediately and they turned to face him. "I ask for all of you to look after her. You can already see that she is troubled. I do not wish for her to do anything else she would come to regret." He instructed carefully. The four turtles nodded at his words. Splinter sighed at them, looking at their glances up to Isabella, who was heading into her room. They cared for her very much and he had noticed it very clearly. He had seen that kind of care before many years ago, when he was normal, but deep inside he hoped that his sons do not befall the same fate. His sons may know better but he wouldn't be able to stand watching his family get torn apart again...

' _Not again_.'

* * *

(Isabella's POV)

I still couldn't get over the feeling. I may have told Splinter everything that's happened up til now and while it feels like a little bit of weight had lifted off of me, it still doesn't feel like anything was going to be better any time soon. My eyes dart to those notes I've been collecting for the past few weeks. I keep looking for answers there but there's only more questions and it was honestly ticking me off. I got up abruptly and tore at the notes, taking them off of the cork board forcibly and crumbling it up between my fingers and dropping the paper balls. I kept on pulling them off the board, tearing them and crumpling them up before stopping when a few notes caught my eye.

These notes were decently legible. After looking at it for a bit, they seemed to look like journal entries.. Why haven't I seen these entries before? I wondered, pulling the pin off these ones and setting them down on my desk. The letters looked smudged like someone tried to erase them, but it still looked legible none-the-less. They looked out of order too like there were missing pages, but... hopefully not too much is cut off. I picked the first page up, beginning to read word for word.

 _'Entry number one-eighty four:_

 _The experimentations had to decelerate it's normal pace due to a power outage. Just a minor malfunction, but an easy fix. The tests should be back up again in little to no time at all.'_

' _Nothing useful,_ ' I thought, but the tests intrigued me. ' _What were those tests though?_ ' Curiosity drew me further into the reading.

' _Entry number one-eighty six:_

 _Something slipped into our water supply. It appeared to be a glowing substance unlike anything I've ever seen and the test subjects given the liquid had changed dramatically. This is unexpected but perhaps something useful would come out of this._ '

' _Is this person talking about the ooze?_ ' I asked in my thoughts before reading further.

' _Entry number one-eighty seven:_

 _There was one subject in particular. She was refused to work with us or to move from her living quarters. She looked fearful but she reacted aggressively. Her hissing grew louder when we got closer. She held her tail high and even got on her back legs, trying to look bigger.. unfortunately she fell down, not having a sense of balance. We found that amusing but had to continue with our work._

 _Entry number one-eighty eight:_

 _The subjects were going along well. The female rat already knew how things worked so she cooperated with us easily. A little too easy but there was no sense of defiance none the less. When we came to the now enlarged female gecko though, she was a fight. She hissed, slapped, scratched just about anyone. She went too far by hurting the boss man. The second in command, my comrade, was supposed to take the shot but he froze. I could see the hesitation in his eyes. It's like the last time he held a firearm it didn't end so well. The boss took it out of his hands and took the shot instead. It stunned her but at least we'll be able to put her down more easily._

 _Entry number one-eighty nine:_

 _We removed her body at this time and began to clean out the containment unit she was placed in. That was when we found it. There was a nest full of eggs. Her eggs. Now her behavior made sense. To think that we had only assumed that she grew sick of us and wanted to harm us. No, she was being protective over her unhatched eggs. We should have known better, but what's done is done. Now is not the time to dwell over what happened, only to what is to come._

 _Entry number one-ninety:_

 _The second in command had changed the mind of our boss to keep the eggs. To see if the hatchlings could be any use of our project. He said that it would be a waste to eradicate any opportunities that could be missed. Our boss considered his words and agreed to keep them only for his project. And so we proceed as planned_.'

There were pages missing. Must've been from that incident that happened in the lab. There were still a few other notes.

' _Entry number two-thirty six:_

 _It has been about a month since she hatched. The process of her growth was steady while she was in the containment. Her heart rate remained normal, despite the mutation she was born with. Nonetheless, we will still continue with our work._ '

These entries.. they're about me now. I mean, I distinctly remember being in some some strange tube and it began filling up with liquid. ' _I was put into suspension?_ ' I asked.

' _Entry number two thirty seven-_

 _Hmm.. it seems that she began to learn of her new dexterity. Small tests were being made to see how far we could go with her. So far, we learned that she does have a limit._ '

I remember being lead into some testing areas by a strange man in a lab coat. He wasn't like Stockman or anyone I've seen in Mikey's monster flicks.

 _'Entry number two thirty eight-_

 _She did something that surprised all of us. She spoke for the first time. We honestly should have seen it coming, considering that the mutation affected growth it also affected everything else. What we didn't expect was the smile she gave. It actually broke my usual bravado and made me feel rather guilty of everything we're putting her through. I shouldn't be growing soft for a subject, but she has an effect on me like no one else before her._

 _Entry number two forty-seven_

 _I was left alone with her this time. The scientists were busy with the other subjects. The gecko mutant child looked up at me with her eyes.. They were so beautifully filled with curiosity and I decided to satiate her for now. I began to teach her. She still didn't like the tests on her, but now she had something to look forward to.. More knowledge. We relied on her for results and she relied on me for the intellect.. but she learns things faster than I expect. By the time I realized it, she had already found out what our true intentions were._

 _Entry number two forty eight-_

 _She... looked at me with those eyes.. those innocent bi-colored eyes that taint my soul. The gecko girl was just too kind for this world.. for this place. I- I couldn't stand it anymore. I have to do something before it's too late.. Maybe.. just maybe.. I can save the life of an innocent child, but I can't let the others know what I'm plotting so.. I go to the only other person who cared about her so much.. I go to the blind rat woman for help._

 _Entry number two forty nine-_

 _I told her about my plan. She seemingly agrees to this, even though I can still see the hate she had in her faded blue eyes. She had every reason to hate humankind for we had been anything but kind to her, but she needed my help to get them all out. Tomorrow will be the perfect time since everyone is scheduled to be busy._

 _Entry two fifty-_

 _Something is wrong.. Something happened with her._

 _Entry two-fifty one-_

 _I had set off the alarms. Hopefully they will have time to escape.. I accept my fate that comes to me. No matter what happens, it is good to know that I have saved that innocent life.. Hopefully she will find somewhere better than here. She does not deserve this pain.'_

' _Seems like I'm not the only guilty one here._ ' I thought bitterly, crumbling up the paper and tearing it apart. There were others like me and most of them are probably gone. That Mutant that I met was probably the last of them and I just slain any chance of having real answers. Granted his body is gone from the old lab but who the shell knows what happened to him? He could've been dragged off elsewhere where I can't find him. Who knows how long it'll be before I see another lab mutant again?

I was apparently so deep in my thoughts and so distracted with tearing up the paper that I failed to realize my own brother coming in and grabbing me by the shoulder, turning me around to see him. I reacted instinctively, panicking and sending my hand straight across someone's face. *SLAP* My hand hurt from hitting him and my eyes widened. I felt like hyperventilating then and there. Mikey held his cheek, pulling himself away from me. "M-Mikey... I.. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

* * *

(Third Person POV)

*A few minutes before that*

It had been a while since Isabella left to her room from Master Splinter's and they all grew worried for her. The four brothers went up there to see her. What do they find? Her tearing through paper and crumbling them in her fists. Raph would've liked seeing that, considering that he didn't like the idea of his little sister being a part of some science project, but now wasn't the time for that.

She was upset over something. 'Maybe she didn't find what she was looking for?' Donnie wondered. He didn't know for sure but he did know that his brothers and him would be upset if they only had pieces of their past and not the whole story. Mikey went in close. She wasn't snapping her tail like she usually did to warn them to not mess with her, but he should've known that she was too distracted to do just that.

The dark teal turtle in orange reached and placed a hand on her shoulder to make her notice them and hopefully if she noticed them maybe she could talk it out. That's what he thought. Instead, he got a completely different reaction from her. She swung around and a hand slapped across his face. "Ow!" He yelped. The gecko gasped and held her hand. "M-Mikey...?" Now they would have held her back from the hit but from the way she looked, she acted before she thought of anything. "I-.. I didn't mean it.." She stuttered. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes were glazed over with a built up guilt. She paled at what she done and looked like she was gonna stumble around had she needed to move. Mikey smiled softly at her. "It's okay. It was an accident." He rubbed his cheek, feeling a stinging sensation from the slap. "Sure will leave one shell of a bruise though." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Isabella didn't laugh though. She just hung her head low, covering her face with her hands.

Isabella felt guilty and they didn't like her looking so sad. The turtles wanted to comfort her, to help her heal from the guilt, but they truly didn't know how. They never done something as bad as she did, but that wasn't going to stop from trying. Isabella, on the other hand, turned away from them, asking them to leave. They didn't want to and they could tell she didn't want them to leave either, but they chose to listen and left, leaving a heaviness in the air of their home. Hopefully, it'll clear up soon. Hopefully their little sister will be happy again one day.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Not everyone gets a happy ending._**

 ** _I'll be honest I was hoping to give her something happy but if I did, then she wouldn't develop the way I wanted her to. So yeah, Isabella is not happy. I don't think she will be for a while, but hey, we get to see a different side of her which is a good thing._**

 ** _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you did. See ya guys soon. (Seriously I'm working on the next chapter right now. See you soon.)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note : Hey! Look! I'm still here! And I missed the second anniversary of Sister's Story by a month, but nonetheless I had to update this eventually._**

 _ **Anyways, let's not delay this with my blabbering, so here's the chapter!**_

' _I never felt so bad in my life. I couldn't stop thinking about it all. The vision, the fire, the mutant, and everything else. Well, my brothers and Splinter convinced me that I needed the fresh air, especially after what happened. They told me that it would be better than me being cooped up in my room. So.. I followed their advice and left the lair. Of course, it wouldn't have mattered since the guys would just drag me along to their adventures anyway.'_

So, it was just another normal day, well night, and my brothers, Casey and I were patrolling the streets. We were leaping and running across one building after the next. Everything was peaceful at the moment, or as peaceful as it could get in New York. That was until I heard a crash. I skidded to a stop on my feet and looked down. "What's the matter, Bell?" Mikey asked. I pointed downward and saw a broken window to a shop. "Something's happening down there." I said. I saw a group of Purple Dragons grabbing things and robbing the store. "What do ya guys say for some dragon cleanup?" Raph smirked. I nodded to him before jumping down from the top of the building and to the fire escape. I grabbed the ladder and let it go down until it reached to ground level.

The others were already down. As expected, the Purple Dragons left through the back door. "Psst." Mikey sounded out to the man with a dragon tattooed on the left side of his face. The man turned to the noise and got a kick in the face. The guy flew into the small crowd and fell on some people in the group. "See guys? You never know what kind of fun you're gonna find on the ol' nightly training run." Mikey joked. "Now class, who can tell me what he did wrong?" Leo asked. Raph twirled his sai in his hand and answered, "Ya mean besides being a badly dressed law-breakin' good-for-nothing lowlife street punk?" I have a feeling that Raph would've continued if it weren't for the man yelling. "Bust 'em up dragons!"

The group charged at us and the man who seemed to have been leading them went into the building before shutting the door behind him. ' _Coward!_ ' I wanted to yell at him but instead I had to focus on the enemy before me. Casey leaped in the air and yelled, "Woohoo!" He swung hard at a Purple Dragon and the man flew back and hit the ground hard. "When are these dragon dudes gonna learn?" Leo cried out before kicking another. "Green beats Purple every time!" Mikey swung his pair of nunchaku around before hitting a man with green hair back into a wall. He was down and out. Raph came down and did a split kick between two other Purple Dragons. "They'll all be black and blue by the time I'm finished with 'em." He taunted.

"We've got a runner." Donnie called out. I spun around to see a girl with two purple ponytails escaping the area. I was about to chase after but got my path blocked by a few thugs. "Don't worry. It's covered," Raph yelled over the fighting, kicking a person back and elbowing the man behind him, knocking him back as well. I swung my tail around, hitting one guy in the stomach and grabbing by the other guy's shirt, punching him hard. I'll tell you that it definitely hurt my fist as much as it hurt his face. He covered his face with his two hands as if it would take the pain away. Using this distraction, I let go and kicked him back into trash cans. _'Right where the Purple Dragons belong_.'

Why am I not using my weapon? One would ask. Well, I've already caused enough damage with it. While I may have it at my side, due to Splinter's and my brothers' demands, I refuse to hurt anyone else the same way I did to those people. At least... unless there's no choice. "Good job, guys." Leo's praise knocked me out of my trance, "Now, let's get back to Casey." He lead us down the alley and we turned corner, seeing the girl climb the fence and run while Casey was on the ground, groaning lowly. I was just about to jump over Casey and chase after but Leo stopped me. "Isabella. She's not worth it. Whoever she is, she's far from here now."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "Casey, what happened?" Raph asked urgently. "Who was that girl?" The long haired man stood up, looking behind him where he saw the girl left. "Her name's Angel." He turned to us and began to explain, "I know her from the neighborhood. I promised her grandma I'd keep an eye on her. Keep her out of trouble." He looked down with guilty eyes and placed his left hand on his right arm. Leo stepped forward. "So she's a Purple Dragon?" Casey looked at him in an expression of rage. This was a usual laidback guy that was likable if you can get over how annoying he is. Now here he was, with a scary serious expression that could rival Splinter's. He obviously didn't like that idea. "Not if I can help it."

In all honesty, I never thought I'd see him of all people be concerned for someone, other than Raph. She must mean a whole lot to him. ' _Just like how I must mean a lot to them.'_

The night passed much easier than others had and the next day we all spent our time doing our own thing. Last I saw the others, Don was working on the Battle Shell, Mikey was kinda wandering around, Raph was working on his kicks with a punching bag, Leo was reading and Splinter was having his tea. Meanwhile I'm also sitting on the couch with Splinter. While having company was great, it only delayed the dark thoughts in my mind.

Just as a thought was about to come up, I hear a vehicle start up and rumble in the lair. ' _Just what would a vehicle be doing he- Oh no_ ,' Before I could turn to see Donnie, Leo yelped and dropped his book. "Yikes!" He ran towards us, grabbed me and Splinter, and jumped off the couch. "Excuse me you two!" I hear the screech of tires soon after and a crash followed. I looked up, seeing the furniture is wrecked and the rug with tire marks. My gaze followed the marks and it leads to the Battle Shell, which is rammed into the wall. Master Splinter groaned and got up but for some reason I still felt an arm on me.

"Leo, you can let go of me now." I said bluntly. The turtle in blue turned to me and saw the predicament, before getting up and lending me a hand. "Thanks for saving me back there." I took his hand and he pulled me up, looking flustered and quickly letting go of my hand. "Yeah. No problem." He averted his gaze with that flustered expression still on his face.

"Donatello, your Battle Shell is a marvel of engineering, a true testament to your incredible mechanical skills, and I never want to see it in our home again." Splinter crosses his arms at the two turtles on the ground. "Oops." Donnie glared at Mikey and slapped him upside the head. "Ow." He responded, rubbing the spot where Donnie hit him.

"Looks like we've got to do upgrades in the garage." Leo commented. I nodded at that while the two turtles stood up. "Definitely. How did it even get in here?" I asked. Mikey and Leo shrugged at the question.

(Time Skip)

"Could you pass me that three-fourths wrench, Bella?" I tossed the tool to Donnie while he continued to work in the engines. The rest of us were waiting out of the way. We kinda didn't want the same thing happening again and if it did, we'd already be away from the machine. "Hey you guys hear that?" Mikey asked. "Hear what?" Mikey hushed Raph and Donnie stopped working on the Battle Shell. Footsteps were heard running this way and we hid ourselves and the vehicle away. "Raphael." A voice was heard from the outside.

I took the liberty to look outside, seeing a familiar form. "It's that girl, Angel. What is she doing here?" I looked to the others. "Why don't we ask her and find out?" Raph huffed and we all went outside. Donnie presses a button that raises the door and the lights of the Battle Shell were on. Mikey's idea. He's one for those comic book theatrics. "Whoa." She looked up at us while we walked into the lights. Raph went up to her, crossing his arms. "Alright, kid. This had better be good."

Angel stood there, shocked at the sight of us. ' _I can't say I don't blame her,'_ I thought. She shook her head and began explaining. "It's Casey. The Purple Dragons got him and"A mixture of guilt and panic formed on her face. "It's my fault he got in there." It hurt inside to see someone like her hold guilt. Now I know how Splinter and my brothers felt. We looked to each other and nodded. "Alright. Lead us to him and we'll bust him out." Leo instructed. Angel nodded and thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "I've got an idea. Wait here." I'm certain that the others were just as confused as I am. _Just what the heck is she thinking?_

"Okay. I knew Casey hung out with some weird dudes, but you guys are off the charts." Angel commented, looking between the turtles. Donnie was the one driving while Leo was in the passenger seat, having a sip. Meanwhile Mikey, Raph and I were kinda sitting in the back with Angel. Speaking of the hot head, he was supposed to be putting on some sort of disguise. "No-ho-ho way am I going out like this." He fussed over his clothing, pulling at the loose pants. "Eh, tell me people don't really dress this way."

Mikey grinned, crossing a leg over his right one. "It's a good look for you, Raph. Kinda of hip hop cat burglar stormtrooper thing." He chuckled. I looked to Angel who just intercepted the conversation. "Don't laugh, green boy. You're next." She handed Mikey another set of clothes. He gave her a 'what' face and I only chuckle in turn. Honestly it's kinda funny to see him get caught off guard like that. She turned to me. "You're going to have to be last since your stack is way down here." I nodded at that.

Angel directed Donnie to the place while Mikey was getting his clothes on. The genius eventually came to a stop with the Purple Dragon Base around the corner and, unfortunately for Leo and Don, they also had to get some clothes on too which now leaves me. Yeah, the others were waiting outside but I still felt awkward about this. My tail was forced to be close to me in these pants. The shirt of course had to be an absurdly cropped top. I know April wears one but she makes it look nice on her. Thankfully there's a hooded jacket to cover up the cropped top and anything that could expose me as a mutant.

I left the back of the Turtle Tank with the others waiting for me outside. "Did you have to pick out the top, Angel?" I asked her. "Hey. I figured it looked good on you," she remarked. "Oh really? Cause what you gave me exposes a little too much and my tail is stuck in these pants." If the boys thought their outfits were tacky well then, they have yet to actually see my full outfit. "Hate to interrupt, but we don't have time for this." Leo said. "We still have to get Casey out of there." I sighed, nodding and crossing my arms. "Fine."

With that, Angel led us to the Purple Dragon hideout. "Just be cool and follow my lead." She instructed, going pass a guy with a three fingered sign who allowed her to go. We followed her, copying the hand sign. The guy didn't question it and allowed us to pass. "Good thing it's only a three fingered salute." Mikey commented in a hushed voice. We walked into the base, seeing many of these Purple Dragon gang members inside. Most of them armed and looking ready for a fight.

"Yeesh. It's like we walked into an ugly convention." Mikey said. Raph took the opportunity and grinned. "Hey then you must feel right at home, Mikey." That actually got a chuckle out of me. "Knock it off, you guys. I'm trying to blend here." Donnie looked around before crossing his arms, trying to look tough. Mikey and Raph copied off him. "You really wanna look like a Purple Dragon? Try getting your butt kicked by a Ninja Turtle." _And a Ninja Gecko._ I thought of adding that, but decided not to. "I'm down with that." Mikey chuckled, fist bumping Raph.

Leo stood in front of us. "Okay guys, take note. We got exits there and there." He pointed to them. "Guards posted around the perimeter. Everyone's pretty heavily armed, so can we try to avoid the fight?" He sounded insistent but I just raised an eyebrow/ridge at him. Raph, Don, and Mike looked at each other before looking back to Leo. I'm certain the others have the same expression too. "Yeah right. What was I thinking?"

The room went dark and a metal cage came down around the ring ahead of us before a light shined on a behemoth of a man. "Tonight's cage match championship will determine which team will win the honor of ridding the Purple Dragon's of the most hated enemy." He announced on a microphone while Casey was lowered on a metal cross, Raph growled. "Lousy thugs. I've got your most hated enemy right here." He pulled out his sai from his sweater pockets, ready for a fight. "Easy Raph. Let's not blow our cover just yet." Leo stopped him, making him lower his arms.

The behemoth of a man put a mask on Casey's face and the crowd cheered at the familiar face. "So, whooo's ready to battle it out for the shot at the vigilante?" A man announced. A few of the Purple Dragon members cheered and went up to the ring. "Come on, come on, come on! There's gotta be more takers than that! The honor of the Dragon is at stake here!" Casey was raised above everyone like a trophy ready to be claimed. ' _They dare call themselves honorable?!_ ' I thought aggressively. "How are we gonna get him down from there?" Donnie asked.

"I know how to get to the catwalk." Angel answered Donnie, grabbing his attention. "Go with her," Leo directed. "Nothing fancy. Just stick to the shadows and cut him loose." Mikey spoke up with a question. "And what are you two gonna do?" "Three." I added in, standing between Raph and Leo. Raph looked enthusiastic for this while Leo observed the surroundings, following the spotlight specifically. "We make sure that spotlight stays on the cage. Now go." Mikey and Don followed Angel to the catwalk.

"Last chance to rage in the cage! Any takers? Any takers at all?" The announcer spoke through his microphone. Leo, Raph, and I went up to the fighting ring before the door could have a chance to close. "Is this gonna work?" Raph asked, unsure of the plan itself, as we hopped over the road. I'm surprised at him. I would think Raph would look forward to fighting more Purple Dragons. "You know a better way to buy some time?" Leo answered back with a question. "Besides, you need the practice." He walked in while Raph looked taken aback by that. "Moi?" We followed him into the cage and once inside, the guys gave us devious looks.

"Three new initiates have entered the competition!" The guys surrounded us, one of them even jumping down from wherever he was. It didn't feel too good being stared at like a piece of meat. _At least the Mutant had more respect than that_. "Let's show 'em how Purple Dragons treat newbies!" Everyone cheered at that. The bell rung and the guys charged at us. Punches were thrown and kicks sent the guys down on their backs. One guys tried to tackle at me but I leaned out of the way in time and he was left to hit the bars, making them ring.

The three of us met in the middle back to back. "Okay Raph. Maybe you're a little unclear on the concept of buying time. We still gotta leave a few of them standing." Leo scolded, even though he just kicked another Purple Dragon member down. "Oh, sorry." Raph replied sarcastically. Some of the guys came back up and we continued to fight back. I unfortunately didn't pay attention and got grabbed by the hooded part of my jacket, causing me to hack against it. I kept elbowing the guy behind me, trying to keep myself from hitting him with my tail.

"Geez, I can barely move in this stuff. What is the deal with humans and clothes?!" Leo complained loudly. Raph kicked a guy with a pinkish-Purple mohawk down. "You ever see a human in his skivvies? Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight." It sounded like Raph was speaking from experience, but I don't even want to know. I was forced to unzip my jacket and I was left with my pants and this absurd crop top. "Ooh, but that on the other hand," Raph began with a smirk but got picked up by another guy.

The man shook him around and the turtle was forced to abandon his disguise. The crowd gasped at the sight. "Hey! It's one of them Kung-fu lizards!" Someone from the crowd pointed us out while everyone else grew restless. "Turtles. Tur-tles!" Raph yelled, throwing off the shades. "Don't any ya lamebrains know a turtle when ya see one?" At least they got me right, despite my tail not being out. The crowd disapproved of us while a guy charged at Raph to land a hit, but to no avail. "Uh Raph, I think the biology lesson's the least of our problems right now."

The behemoth of a man shook the bar door and tore it off the hinges before throwing it on the side. He looked terrifyingly furious while he approached us. Even Raph looked a little scared. The crowd cheered at him. The dark green turtle in red shook off any sense of fear that he had and switched his expression to an angry glare while he went up to the man. "You," the behemoth growled and launched a punch. Raph blocked it in time. "What's ta matter, log butt? Still mad I walked out on your little Q and A?" He taunted.

The large man picked Raph up and slammed him up to the bars of the cage. "In case you haven't figured it out, reptile. That time I let you escape." While he was distracted, Leo got his clothes off. I decided to keep mine on. I kinda left my outfit in the of the Battle Shell on my seat. Leo cracked his knuckles and leaped at them. "Hate to break up the tearful reunion!" He landed on his shoulders, slapping the sides of his head. The behemoth cried out and let go of Raph, holding his hands over his ears.

"Dragons, get 'em!" The same man from the crowd yelled. I looked as the entire audience was about to become part of the show but just in time Donnie and Mikey landed in between us and them. "Sorry, dudes. Fan appreciation day is next week." Mikey stated. The group charged anyway. Don swung his staff and knocked a woman down. Mikey kicked the man with a dragon tattoo on his face down into the side of the cage. Meanwhile Raph was repeatedly kicking the huge man. "Do me a favor and be a cooperative little mountain and just gooo-" He got smacked to the side of the cage, "down." He exhaled, groaning in pain. I ran over to his side, helping him up.

Leo looked up and sliced at the ceiling, letting the half-cut metal bars fall right onto the giant. He only got up with the metal bars in hand and threw it at us. Leo and Raph were quick to shove me aside hard, taking the hit. " _Burazāzu_!" I cried out and ran to them. _I can't have them hurt because of me. Not after-._ The man approached us menacingly. "Looks like our bros and lil sis could use a hand." Don and Mikey jumped in and kicked the guy to the other side of the cage, bending the bars behind him, but the man just got up like nothing happened.

"Don't look now, but tiny still wants to dance." Mikey pointed out. The tattooed man began lifting up one side of the cage which caused the other walls to fall. My tail got stuck underneath the bars and the guys got saved by their shells. Once again, I say that they are lucky to have those shells. They lifted the cage pieces off of themselves while I tried to get myself unstuck. They helped me out of the metal mess. Just as Leo got himself out, the man took his katanas out of their sheaths and raised them above his head, obviously getting ready to slice at us.

He turned suddenly and there stood Casey and Angel. They both had smirks on their faces and Casey swung his bat right at the behemoth, making him fly off the stage. "Let's get out of here!" "Ah!" People tan while he landed right on the bleachers, crushing them beneath him. Raph gave Casey a thumb up while Leo took back his swords. More Purple Dragons climbed into the fighting ring and came towards us. "Take us out of here, Donnie." Leo said. Donnie pulled out his remote. "I have just what the doctor ordered." He pushed a button and a beep could be heard from it.

"Oh taxi," Mikey called out as the Battle Shell came crashing through. The Purple Dragons that were standing in the way ran before they could get ran over. "About time that thing busted up somebody else's place for a change." Raph grunted. I actually kinda smiled and laughed a little at that, "Yeah it is!" Leo opened the sliding door and we got in one by one. I saw that Casey was approaching the bulky man. "Bella, come on! We've gotta go!" I hear Mikey. I get in just as Donnie began driving. He stopped in time to let the two humans in through the back door and Mikey closed it.

We sped away from the Purple Dragon Base. I honestly hope we don't see that place again. "What's with the new look?" I hear Casey ask. I looked down, seeing that I still had my crop top and the baggy pants. "It was just for a disguise." I got my tail out and covered my exposed stomach. "Well I don't know, sis." Mikey chuckled. "It actually looks kinda good on you." I squeaked and glared at him for that. Raph slapped him upside the head. Mikey winced, but he went back to chuckling. It took about ten minutes or so before Casey said to stop. We drove into the alleyway nearby and left our vehicle, watching as Casey and Angel went to a building.

The long haired man knocked on the door and it opened. "Angel?" She questioned, not believing her eyes. "Grandma." The girl went up and hugged the elderly woman. It made me twinge inside and I feel like I should do the same to Sensei once we get home. "Told you I'd keep an eye on her." Casey smiled. Angel's grandmother just smiled back and hugged the man. "Thank you, Casey. Thank you for bringing back my Angel." We looked at each other with a smile. The lady pulled away. "Now Angel, could you go sit at the table? I've got a pie fresh out of the oven." The girl nodded. "Sure thing, grandma." She went further into the building, out of sight.

The old woman turned to Casey whose expression turned to one of concern. "Is something wrong?" She sighed softly. "Nothing is wrong, but I have to ask." I was intrigued by this. "Have you seen Jenny at all?" She sounded concerned. "I know she's all grown up and she said she'll try to visit, but.. that was months ago." Casey scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her." He apologized. She sighed. "It's alright, Casey. When you see her, just let her know that her granny is still waiting for that visit." She gave that warm smile. "Now let's go get that pie before Angel thinks she can eat it all." She insisted and pulled him inside. Casey looked back at us and gave a thumb up before shutting the door behind him.

"Pie? Yo, Case! How's about introducing Grandma to your friends?" Mikey joked. Raph lead him back to the Battle Shell. "Forget it, Mikey. We're ninjas." I nodded, "We stick to the shadows." Leo continued on. "The unsung heroes of the urban jungle." And then there's Donnie. "The silent protectors of the way of bushido." Mikey hummed as Donnie started the vehicle and drove us home. "What kind of pie do you think it was?" The orange bandanna-wearing turtle asked. He obviously received a smack. "Ow! What?" He acted all innocent.

' _Honestly Mikey...'_ I thought, shaking my head. My mind went back to the old woman. She looked so happy to see Angel, but when the name Jenny came up, it almost dampened her mood. It actually seemed sad to see her concerned like... ' _Like Master Splinter.'_ I caught sight of Raph sitting next to me and handing me back my Ninja outfit. "Here." He said, crossing his arms."Just thought I could give it back since you don't look so comfortable in that." I sighed and smiled at him. ' _They still care.. even after.._ '

"Thanks big bro. I think I'll change once we get back though." I said, holding my outfit close and leaning on his shoulder. "It's no problem, lil sis." I hear him say while we drove ourselves back home. I smile softly at that.

* * *

 ** _Author' Note : You know.. I could apologize for making you all wait for so long, but I decided no. I think I'll say "Thank you for waiting for me."_**

 ** _Please review when you can even if it just "please update". It helps writers out a lot if you're willing to say something about their writing._**


End file.
